


What We Do In The Shadows

by Ninebubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Haunting, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Horror, Roommates, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches, but it's in the past, but nothing too extreme, i mean they are vampires, like really mild, like the distant past, mention of depression, mention of suicide, mostly just spooky softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: **EXO vampire roommate chatfic**Minseok and Chanyeol are vampires, Baekhyun is their human roommate. Shenanigans occur naturally, but when two cute guys move in across the hall, everything becomes kind of a mess.There's blood, there's cuddling, there's spookiness, there's exo being idiots in group chats and supportive friends to each other,there's flirting and tension and exo eating a lotthere's questions of morality& a lot of fluffIt's a spooky fic !(yay)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

5:09

 **Seokkie hyung** \- Baekhyun

 **Seokkie hyung** \- I have someone coming over later

 **Seokkie hyung** \- I know you won't let me clean your room but can you not leave all of your shit in the common areas

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- what shit ?

 **Cutest Bean** \- I cleaned everything I had out there after the last time you freaked out on me

 **Cutest Bean** \- freaked ? can't be right.. fruck ?

 

 **Seokkie hyung** \- So you're trying to tell me the complete works of Stephanie Meyer belong to Chanyeol ?

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- maybe he's trying to figure out how to be a proper vampire lmao

 

 **Big Guy** \- fuck off Baekhyun

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- or how to woo someone who isn't undead

 **Cutest Bean** \- how's Sehunnie, by the way ? He hasn't been around lately

 **Cutest Bean** \- Did you hit him with the unholy abomination bomb ?

**Seokkie hyung** \- Baek, we've been through this. That's an insensitive way to call us.

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- sorry.

 **Cutest Bean** \- I'll refrain, O lord of shadows

 

 **Big Guy** \- for your information, Sehun is fine and no, I haven't told him yet

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- Can we get back to the topic at hand

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- which is, Baekhyun get your fucking twilight books out of the living room

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- Why ? Are you worried they'll clue your date in to your condition ?

 **Cutest Bean** \- as if real vampires would read twilight lmao

 

 **Big Guy** \- hyung I'm pretty sure he only got them to piss us off

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- I beg to differ

 **Cutest Bean** \- They're high quality literature.

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- Whatever. Just get them out of there before tonight

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- Or else... you'll turn me ? :D

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- We've been through this, I'm not doing that Baek

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- :( :( :(

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- Get your stuff out of the living room. I'll make you some banana bread

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- :D :D :D

 

 **Big Guy** \- I swear to god this man is a puppy.

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- you can't swear to god, you'd burst into flames.

 

 **Big Guy** \- fuck off Baekhyun.

 

 

______

 

 

 

_Chat with : Jongdae_

 

5:40

 **Minseok** \- Hi Jongdae

 **Minseok** \- I'll pick you up around 7, does that sound good ?

 

 **Jongdae** \- Yes hyung :3

 **Jongdae** \- I'm excited about our date !

 

_Jongdae sent an attachment._

 

 **Jongdae** \- Making myself look pretty for you..

 

 **Minseok** \- You look delectable. Can't wait to see you.

 

 **Jongdae** \- you too hyung :*

 

 

_____

 

 

 

_Chat with : Baek_

 

5:50

 **ChanTol** \- Why is Minseok giggling to himself

 **ChanTol** \- It's creeping me out

 

 **Baek** \- he's texting back and forth with his date I think

 **Baek** \- smh

 **Baek** \- so whipped

 **Baek** \- good thing I won't be around to see it !

 

 **ChanTol** \- are you up to something tonight ?

 

 **Baek** \- Going dancing with my best friend ~

 

 **ChanTol** \- What are you talking about, I'm seeing Sehunnie tonight

 

 **Baek** \- I mean, my best friend in the whole wide world Yixing

 

 **ChanTol** \- I find that offensive but ok

 

 **Baek** \- I've known him longer bby

 **Baek** \- but I still love you don't worry

 **Baek** \- I have room for more than one bff in my heart :D

 

 **ChanTol** \- You never even talk to the guy

 

 **Baek** \- Our friendship withstands everything

 **Baek** \- time, distance

 **Baek** \- even the occasional drunken fuck

 

 **ChanTol** \- You guys had sex ?

 

 **Baek** \- I mean, a few times yeah. Not when we're sober ofc

 **Baek** \- but after a couple drinks we can't keep our hands off each other

 **Baek** \- It's fun :D

 

 **ChanTol** \- you gonna fuck tonight ?

 

 **Baek** \- I'd be lying if I said I'm not hoping to get some action lol

 **Baek** \- It's been a while

 **Baek** \- Something about my new living quarters seems to turn people off

 

 **ChanTol** \- you literally never open your curtains

 

 **Baek** \- I'm trying to make it more homey for you and seokkie !

 

 **ChanTol** \- it stinks in there Baek. you should air it out

 

 **Baek** \- But I can't risk letting the light of day in. What if it touched one of you guys ?

 **Baek** \- I'd never forgive myself

 

 **ChanTol** \- We've told you already.

 **ChanTol** \- The daylight thing is 100% bullshit

 

 **Baek** \- It would be so tragic

 

 **ChanTol** \- whatever

 **ChanTol** \- Gotta go get ready

 

 **Baek** \- Go sharpen those canines tiger

 

 **ChanTol** \- stfu

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

_Chat with : ChanTol_

 

8:14

 **Baek** \- hey Chan

 **Baek** \- d'you see the new neighbors ?

 **Baek** \- They're fucking hot

 **Baek** \- (hot damn)

 **Baek** \- One of them is this small square guy with lips that could smother someone to death

 **Baek** \- and we're gonna have to move because the other one is literally an angel

 **Baek** \- never seen someone this perfect

 **Baek** \- I'm on the bus and still kinda hyperventilating

 **Baek** \- These might be my final words

 

08:18

 **Baek** \- Oh right, you're on a date

 **Baek** \- sorryyyyyyy

 **Baek** \- have fun

 

08:20

 **Baek** \- Say hi to Sehunnie for me btw

 **Baek** \- also tell him I think his ass is magnificent

 **Baek** \- or not. Use your better judgment

 

08:22

 **Baek** \- his ass is magnificent tho

 **Baek** \- (just saying)

 **Baek** \- anyway, Yixing's here, gotta go !

 

09:30

 **ChanTol** \- of course I'm not telling him you said that

 **ChanTol** \- what is wrong with you

 **ChanTol** \- ..and be careful with Yixing okay

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

Minseok had checked every last detail before he left to pick up Jongdae. The living-room was spotless, with a few candles strategically set to create a mood. There was a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge, to put his date at ease. He had a smooth jazz CD ready to play in the stereo, and he had left his raincoat right under the couch where he could grab it easily.

He was an organized man. He had a routine that worked, and he stuck to it. This would be his third date with Jongdae ; it had to be perfect.

They'd met by accident a few weeks earlier, and the mutual attraction had been quick to grow. Jongdae was such an open, sunny person that he was impossible to resist. Minseok had definitely not planned where they were going, but tonight seemed like an evidence, the night that their whole acquaintance had been leading up to.

 

Minseok steered Jongdae up to the appartment, one hand lightly placed on the small of his back to help him walk. He'd had a couple glasses, and although he wasn't completely drunk his natural enthusiasm was heightened enough that he got easily distracted.

 

"Oooh, new neighbors ?" He started to veer towards a stack of boxes by an undecorated door, but Minseok kept him on track.

 

"Haven't met them yet," he replied, supremely unbothered. "Here we are, love."

 

"Wow," whispered Jongdae as they entered. The apartment was a very nice one - of all the myths on vampires the ones about their wealth were generally true. Minseok had got himself a big, airy flat that might have housed at least five regular humans.

 

"May I take your coat ?" He smiled at Jongdae. The young man returned the smile shyly as he shrugged his jacket off.

 

"I didn't realize you were this rich, Min.." He commented as they walked into the living room.

 

Minseok motioned him to sit down while he headed to the fridge to get the wine.

 

"Please, make yourself at home. I'll be right there."

 

And in what seemed an instant, they were both on the couch sipping white wine by the light of the scattered candles. The jazz CD was playing in the background, giving the room a warm atmosphere, and Jongdae seemed to relax.

 

"This is so nice," he sighed, subtly moving himself closer to Minseok.

 

"Yes, it's.. very comfortable to be with you, Jongdae," he replied carefully, draping a nonchalant arm around the young man's shoulder.

 

He moved himself so that he might have a better angle, and Jongdae looked up at him tenderly, expecting their first kiss. Minseok smiled back. For a second everything was perfect.

 

Then the moment shifted. Minseok's smile widened and his teeth grew longer, sharpening into cruel points. Jongdae barely had the time to process this before the other was leaning forward into his neck.

He tried to fight the vice-like grip of the vampire's hands, but to no avail. A whimper escaped him as the teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, and the last thing he heard before fainting was a groan, and the words,

 

"You taste even better than I expected, love.."

 

Minseok gorged himself on the young man's delicious blood, letting its warmth seep into his skin. The hint of sunshine that lived in his smile was present there too, and it was better than anything Minseok had tasted in years. And fainters really were the best kind of meal - there was no need to get the raincoat out just so he could eat without getting drenched in blood, like sometimes happened when his victims began thrashing around. 

 

He slid down onto the floor with the limp body, but just as he moved to get a slightly better angle, the door banged open and he jumped up.

 

"Seooooookie," a drunken voice came to his ears, then louder, "Okay he's not home yet, come on in baby."

 

Then came the sound of feet shuffling in the hallway, under cover of which Minseok attempted to clean the blood off his chin. He had barely moved the body out of view that the light flicked on and Baekhyun stumbled in, pulling by the hand a handsome human who looked about as wasted as he was.

 

Upon seeing him standing there, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks "Seok ! Fuck ! Shit ! I thought you'd be out !"

 

"Uuuh, date ended early ?" He answered with a very feeble attempt at being casual. Just as he said this, he saw out of the corner of his eye an arm slide out from under the couch.

 

"Aww no, that's too bad. I'm sorry Seokkie. Wanna have a drink with me and Xing ?"

 

"No that's okay," he said, attempting to discretely push the arm back under the couch with his foot. "Nice to meet you," he added with a nod to the other human.

 

"This is Yixing by the way. He's my best friend. Xing, this is Minseokkie-hyung. He's my roommate." Yixing returned the nod, apparently intimidated by the vampire in front of him.

 

But Baekhyun seemed entirely unaffected by the awkward atmosphere. He caught sight of the bottle of white wine on the dining-room table and headed towards it with a triumphant "Heyo ! More booze !"

 

Though his only wish was to have them disappear, Minseok followed Yixing into the dining-room after Baekhyun and they had a glass of wine together.

 

"You guys must be tired, why don't you go to bed ? Is Yixing sleeping here ?"

 

"Oh that's right -" Baekhyun's words were becoming slurred, "we came back 'ere because we wanted a place to fuck - okay Xing, I'll show you to my room .." he beckoned at his friend, wiggling his eyebrows, and they both burst out laughing.

 

"No !" Exclaimed Minseok. "Use.. use my room. Yours is filthy, Baek," he added with a small smile.

 

He waited until he heard the door slam, then he hurried back to the living room, hoping against hope that there wouldn't be stains on the carpet. But he had a bigger problem on his hands.

 

When he pulled the body out from under the couch, he found its eyes open and its face creased into an accusatory expression.

 

"What the fuck, man ?!" Were the first words out of Jongdae's mouth. He was lisping a little, due to the inch-long canines now protruding from his gums.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

_Chat with : Baek_

 

 

10:40am

 **ChanTol** \- idk Baek

 **ChanTol** \- I really thought we had something

 **ChanTol** \- I can't believe he'd leave like that :(

 

 **Baek** \- But what did you say exactly ?

 **Baek** \- Like, "oh btw I'm a vampire" ?

 

 **ChanTol** \- no ! I tried to prepare him

 **ChanTol** \- I was like, what would you say if I told you I wasn't human

 **ChanTol** \- He laughed

 **ChanTol** \- n he asked if I was an alien

 **ChanTol** \- and then he told me I was being weird :(

 

 **Baek** \- So you kept going anyway ?

 

 **ChanTol** \- idk, it seemed important.. I didn't wanna keep lying to him

 **ChanTol** \- I swear Baek, I had this moment

 **ChanTol** \- I was looking at him and I just thought

 **ChanTol** \- ..hes so perfect

 **ChanTol** \- he deserves everything

 **ChanTol** \- he deserves to know what I am

 **ChanTol** \- he's so beautiful when he laughs baek

 **ChanTol** \- I really thought.. I thought it'd be fine

 

 **Baek** \- and he just left ? without saying anything ?

 **Baek** \- doesn't really sound like Sehunnie

 

 **ChanTol** \- he said he had to go.. and then he went.

 **ChanTol** \- I'm sad baek :(

 

 **Baek** \- I'll be home from work around 4

 **Baek** \- is there anything I can bring you ?

 **Baek** \- Maybe you can ask Minseok if he can get you something

 **Baek** \- he'll understand

 

 **ChanTol** \- he's been locked up in his room all day

 **ChanTol** \- I keep hearing voices

 **ChanTol** \- it's fucking weird

 

 **Baek** \- ooooh is it his date from the other day ? I thought that ended badly

 

 **ChanTol** \- idk but he's been acting weird

 **ChanTol** \- I knocked on his door yesterday and he told me to fuck off

 

 **Baek** \- I mean, that doesn't sound too weird

 

 **ChanTol** \- for you maybe

 **ChanTol** \- he _never_ tells me to fuck off

 **ChanTol** \- he still feels like he has to protect me

 **ChanTol** \- treats me like his kid

 

 **Baek** \- Well... it is kinda the closest thing for vampires no ?

 

 **ChanTol** \- well, yeah, but still

 **ChanTol** \- it's weird to put it like that. I was an adult when he turned me

 

 **Baek** \- do you think that's why he won't turn me ?

 

 **ChanTol** \- wdym

 

 **Baek** \- like, he doesn't want to have to be responsible for me like that

 **Baek** \- he doesn't want me to be his kid

 

 **ChanTol** \- you _are_ bad enough as our live-in human pet

 

 **Baek** \- !!

 **Baek** \- you call me your pet yet you never give me cuddles

 **Baek** \- :(

 

 **ChanTol** \- can you bring me some chocolate when you come home ?

 

 **Baek** \- will do

 **Baek** \- gotta go back to work

 **Baek** \- my boss is giving me the stink-eye

 **Baek** \- hang in there big guy

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

_Chat with : Minseok-hyung_

 

 

3:11pm

 **Chanyeollie** \- uhhh hyung

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- what is it ? are you okay ?

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- yeah I'm fine

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- then why are you texting me ? I'm at work

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- it's just uhh

 **Chanyeollie** \- well

 **Chanyeollie** \- there's a vampire in our living room and I'm wondering if you know anything about that

 **Chanyeollie** \- he looks a little lost

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- fuck

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I told him to stay put

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- he says he got bored in your room

 **Chanyeollie** \- he's asking if we have an xbox

 **Chanyeollie** \- hyung what's going on ?

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I'll explain later

 **Minseok-hyung** \- please keep him busy until I get home

 **Minseok-hyung** \- also don't let him see Baek

 **Minseok-hyung** \- he just got turned, he might be a little uhh...

 **Minseok-hyung** \- peckish

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- I'll keep him in my room

 **Chanyeollie** \- but you owe me hyung

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- thanks, chanyeollie

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I'll get you something nice

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- yay :D

 

 

03:52pm

 **Chanyeollie** \- so, uh

 **Chanyeollie** \- he jumped out the window

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- fuuuuuuuck

 

 

 

___

 

 

_Chat with : Baekkie_

 

04:20

 **Xing** \- Hey baek, I just wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun the other day

 **Xing** \- nd I was hoping we might see each other again before I leave

 

 **Baekkie** \- ofc !

 **Baekkie** \- when are you leaving ?

 

 **Xing** \- well it's not certain yet, but probably next week

 **Xing** \- I never stay much longer than this in one place

 **Xing** \- I'm expecting word from my boss any day now

 

 **Baekkie** \- what do you even do for a living

 **Baekkie** \- and why tf do you move around so much

 **Baekkie** \- are you a hitman ?

 **Baekkie** \- or a prostitute ?

 

 **Xing** \- wtf baek

 

 **Baekkie** \- cause if you are a prostitute

 **Baekkie** \- i wouldn't mind knowing how to get in the game if you know what I mean

 

 **Xing** \- ??

 

 **Baekkie** \- just saying, I think I could make a decent amount from how beautiful I am

 **Baekkie** \- so if you have any tips.. ;)

 

 **Xing** \- **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

 **Xing** \- so anyway.

 **Xing** \- wanna go out this weekend ?

**Baekkie** \- sure, what do you have in mind ?

**Xing** \- I thought we could have dinner someplace nice

 **Xing** \- then maybe go for a movie ?

**Baekkie** \- dinner and a movie ?

 **Baekkie** \- this sounds a lot like a date

**Xing** \- well.... what if it was ?

 **Xing** \- besides, Fantastic Beasts is out

 **Xing** \- you said you really wanted to see it

**Baekkie** \- well yeah but if you're leaving soon idk

 **Baekkie** \- also idk about going on a date xing

**Xing** \- I was just joking baekkie

 **Xing** \- come on I really wanna see it, and it might not be showing wherever I go next

 **Xing** \- I heard it's banned in Eswatini

**Baekkie** \- bless u

 **Baekkie** \- okay, sounds good then

 **Baekkie** \- see u saturday

**Xing** \- great ! I'll pick you up around 6 ? movie's at 8

**Baekkie** \- sounds good

 **Baekkie** \- but I'm warning you

 **Baekkie** \- I'll be in full cosplay

**Xing** \- no worries

 **Xing** \- I bet you look great in a demiguise costume :D

 

**____**

 

_Chat with : Nini_

04:35

 **Yixing** \- guess who has a date

**Nini** \- probably prince Harry

 **Nini** \- he and Meghan Markle look toight

**Yixing** \- I HAVE A DATE

 **Yixing** \- also they are literally married what planet do you live on nini

**Nini** \- who with

**Yixing** \- Baek !

**Nini** \- Your childhood crush ?

 **Nini** \- .....are you sure about this ?

**Yixing** \- I'm certain he has feelings for me

 **Yixing** \- he's always so touchy

 

 **Nini** \- when he's drunk Xing

 **Nini** \- even Soo is touchy when he's drunk

**Yixing** \- don't rain on my parade, yo

 **Yixing** \- we had awesome sex the other day

 **Yixing** \- this is gonna go great

**Nini** \- aren't you leaving next week ?

**Yixing** \- yeah, probably

**Nini** \- well ???

**Yixing** \- well what ?

**Nini** \- doesn't that kind of put a wrench in your dating plans ??

 

 **Yixing** \- No.

 **Yixing** \- For you see,

 **Yixing** \- I am a genius

 **Yixing** \- and I have a genius plan.

 **Yixing** \- I'm going to give Baekkie the best night he's ever had

 **Yixing** \- and then I'm going to leave !

 **Yixing** \- and he'll miss me so much he'll realize that he loves me

 **Yixing** \- then when I come back, he'll be waiting for me to ask him to marry me.

 **Yixing** \- it's foolproof !

**Nini -** it does _not_ sound foolproof to me xing

 **Nini** \- there's so much potential for heartbreak

 **Nini** \- I really don't like this

 **Nini** \- and I would keep trying to discourage you

 **Nini** \- but I gotta go unpack.

 **Nini** \- Soo did all the kitchen stuff

**Yixing** \- how's the new place ?

**Nini** \- it's great ! So much bigger than the last

 **Nini** \- okay I really gotta go

 **Nini** \- don't do anything I wouldn't do

**Yixing** \- well that's just bad advice.

 **Yixing** \- you never do anything.

 

 **Nini** \- you're rude

 **Nini** \- and I'm out.

**____**

 

_Chat with : Chanyeollie_

09:55pm

 **Minseok-hyung** \- okay I've looked everywhere in my part of town, he's not there

 **Minseok-hyung -** hbu ?

**Chanyeollie** \- nothing either

 **Chanyeollie** \- I'm sorry hyung

 **Chanyeollie** \- I didn't mean to let him go :(

**Minseok-hyung** \- that's okay

 **Minseok-hyung** \- if we couldn't find it means he probably left town

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I'm flying home now

**Chanyeollie -** kay

 **Chanyeollie -** I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass

**Minseok-hyung -** he'll be confused for a while

 **Minseok-hyung -** when he settles in I'll bet he won't even remember my face

 **Minseok-hyung -** I'm worried about him but if we can't find him there's nothing we can do

**Chanyeollie -** okay

 **Chanyeollie -** now get off your phone hyung

 **Chanyeollie -** you told me not to text and fly x)

**Minseok-hyung -** well I've never once flown into a telephone pole myself, but ok

 **Minseok-hyung -** see you soon

 **Minseok-hyung -** also, not a word to Baek !!!

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

10:20pm

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- Baek

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- where tf are you

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- why do you wanna know

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- I just came home, I'm exhausted, I want some banana bread

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- And yet it's nowhere to be found.

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- _J'accuse_.

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- I'm hurt.

 **Cutest Bean** \- I didn't eat it

 **Cutest Bean** \- And I don't know why you suspect me

 **Cutest Bean** \- Chanyeol is the one who's constantly eating

 

 **Big Guy** \- hey we've been through this baek

 **Big Guy** \- I need a lot of calories since i don't eat humans 

**Big Guy** \- that said I didn't take the bread, hyung

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- I know, cause you were out with me

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- :O

 **Cutest Bean** \- you guys went out and you didn't even tell me

 **Cutest Bean** \- :(

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- don't change the topic

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- I want some banana bread

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- Why don't you come and get it ?

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- tell me where you are

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- I'm at the neighbors' place :D

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- the hot guys ?

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- yessss

 **Cutest Bean** \- Kyungsoo's saving his spinach puffs from burning and Jongin went to the bathroom

 **Cutest Bean** \- They enjoyed your bread hyung :3

 **Cutest Bean** \- Come on over, there's a few slices left

 

 **Big Guy** \- lmao

 **Big Guy** \- Baekhyun literally inviting strangers into the home of people he just met

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- I'll be there in a minute

 

 

 

11:30pm

 **Cutest Bean** \- Well that went pretty well

 **Cutest Bean** \- I think they like us :D

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- Yeah, they're nice

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- Jongin smells delectable

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- they're lucky they're our neighbors or I might wanna eat him

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- noooo hyung don't

 **Cutest Bean** \- I wanna be friends with these guys

 **Cutest Bean** \- also I think Chanyeol might have a thing for one of them :3

 

 **Big Guy** \- not true

 **Big Guy** \- anyway I'm no longer falling for humans

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- Aww, you're still sad about Sehunnie :(

 

 **Big Guy** \- .. yeah :(

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- if you want some cuddles I'll pull myself out of bed for you

 

 **Big Guy** \- .... okay

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- omw

 

 **Big Guy** \- ??

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- what, maybe I want cuddles too

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- besides, someone has to make sure Baek doesn't fall asleep in the same room as us

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- remember last time that happened ??

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- Oh yeah

 **Cutest Bean** \- fun times!

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- it was not fun times!!

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- we almost turned you Baek

 

 **Cutest Bean** \- wish you had tbh

 

 **Seokkie Hyung** \- alright, end of conversation. Cuddle time

 

 **Big Guy** \- :D :D :D

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm justifying that Emperor's New Groove easter egg by the fact that 
> 
> "Don't Mess Up My Tempo"
> 
> sounds a look like "You threw off my groove !"
> 
>  
> 
> I'm expecting llamas in that mv and anything less will have me very disappointed. 
> 
>  
> 
> (actually we could just get 3 minutes of exo staring at the camera in complete silence and I'd still call it the bop of the year but uhh  
> yeah
> 
> anyway-
> 
> lemme know what you think)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : Unknown_

  

10:09am

**Unknown** \- Hi ! How are you doing today ?

 

**Kyungsoo** \- Uhh I'm good, thanks. Who is this ?

 

**Unknown** \- Oh, it's Chanyeol

**Unknown** \- from across the hall ?

**Unknown** \- you gave us your number last night

**Unknown** \- in case of emergencies

 

**Kyungsoo** \- right

**Kyungsoo** \- well I don't really remember

**Kyungsoo** \- we must have had a lot to drink

**Kyungsoo** \- you're the tall one, right ?

 

**Unkown** \- Yes !

 

_Kyungsoo changed Unknown's name to Chanyeol_

 

**Chanyeol** \- thanks

**Chanyeol** \- anyway I'm glad to know you're okay

**Chanyeol** \- you did drink a lot lol

 

**Kyungsoo** \- well, we got started before you guys arrived

**Kyungsoo** \- Can I do anything for you ?

 

**Chanyeol** \- I was uhh

**Chanyeol** \- I was just wondering if you could give me the recipe for those spinach puffs

**Chanyeol** \- they were so good, I wanna try making them

 

**Kyungsoo** \- oh do you cook too ?

 

**Chanyeol** \- I mean... I've been known to

 

**Kyungsoo** \- you'll have to make me something sometime ! :D

**Kyungsoo** \- and of course I'll give you my recipe, here

 

_Kyungsoo has sent an attachment._

 

**Chanyeol** \- that was quick

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I have all of my recipes digitized and filed so that I can find them in less than five seconds

 

**Chanyeol** \- ... oh

 

**Kyungsoo** \- sorry, Nini says I shouldn't brag about it

**Kyungsoo** \- I'm just proud of my system t.t

 

**Chanyeol** \- no it's very cool !

**Chanyeol** \- I'm impressed lol

 

**Kyungsoo** \- listen, you don't have to be

**Kyungsoo** \- this is literally the only part of my life I have under control

**Kyungsoo** \- everything else, complete shitshow

 

**Chanyeol** \- lol

 

**Kyungsoo** \- Okay Nini also says I shouldn't over share so I'll keep that until next time we have a drink together (probably)

 

**Chanyeol** \- I'm excited to hear more

 

**Kyungsoo** \- about my shitshow of a life ?

 

**Chanyeol** \- I mean.. yeah ?

**Chanyeol** \- I know it sounds weird but I'm intrigued

**Chanyeol** \- can it be worse than my personal shitshow, I wonder :D

 

**Kyungsoo** \- loool

**Kyungsoo** \- fair enough

**Kyungsoo** \- I guess we'll have to have a misery contest sometime

**Kyungsoo** \- you bring the spinach puffs this time though

 

**Chanyeol** \- sounds good

**Chanyeol** \- I'll get practising right away :D

**Chanyeol** \- ttyl

 

**Kyungsoo** \- okay bye !

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

  

10:50am

**Big Guy** \- Minseokkie hyung

 

**Seokkie Hyung** \- what

 

**Big Guy** \- where do you keep the fire extinguisher

 

**Cutest Bean** \- what have you done, Chanyeol

 

**Big Guy** \- Nevermind

**Big Guy** \- I found it 

 

 

 

_______

 

 

_Chat with : Nini_

 

3:15pm

**Ksoo-hyung** \- can you pick up some asparagus on your way home ?

 

**Nini** \- sure thing! Anything else you need ?

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- maybe a little bit to drink

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I thought we might pay the neighbors a visit

 

**Nini** \- the three hot guys from last night ?

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Minseok, yes

 

**Nini** \- :D :D

**Nini** \- you must like them

**Nini** \- you're never in such a hurry to hang out with anyone again hyung

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- not true

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I like hanging out with you

 

**Nini** \- aww you're sweet

**Nini** \- but seriously

**Nini** \- which one is your favourite ?

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- idk

**Ksoo-hyung** \- Nini, I was really drunk last night

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I couldn't even remember Chanyeol's name this morning

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I had him as the tall guy with the pale eyes

 

**Nini** \- that's a creepy description lol

**Nini** \- yet somehow accurate

**Nini** \- despite the fact that I've never seen anyone less creepy

**Nini** \- except maybe Baekhyun lol

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- what about me

 

**Nini** \- you're super creepy when you want to be tho

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- not as creepy as Minseok

 

**Nini** \- he's not creepy, he's just quiet

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- definitely creepy

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he's too handsome to be innocent

**Ksoo-hyung** \- did you see his eyes ?

**Ksoo-hyung** \- talk about raw power

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I thought he might hypnotize me

 

**Nini** \- to be fair, you were wasted

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- true

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but so were you

**Ksoo-hyung** \- so are you up to visiting the creepy/hot neighbors tonight ?

 

**Nini** \- you know it hyung !

**Nini** \- I wanna check something anyway

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- okay, we'll head over there around 8 then

 

**Nini** \- sounds great

**Nini** \- take a shower !!

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- of course I'm going to shower

**Ksoo-hyung** \- what do you take me for

 

**Nini** \- a tortured culinary artist

**Nini** \- too absorbed by his latest piece to think about hygiene

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I feel so attacked right now

 

**Nini** \- but you love me :D

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- idk

 

**Nini** \- :( :( :(

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- okay okay fine

 

**Nini** \- :D :D :D

**Nini** \- See you soon hyung !!

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- sure, whatever.

**Ksoo-hyung** \- pshh 

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

Jongin was right, Kyungsoo rarely felt the pull to hang out with people so immediately after meeting them. As he showered after putting away his day's project, he tried to come up with plausible justifications.

 

"We've moved and I'm feeling a little lonely, is all," but he knew as he said that it wasn't entirely true.

 

"It's good to have friends ! No man is an island," but he'd been an island pretty much all his life, and it had never bothered him before.

 

"I must be getting older," now that was definitely true, he thought as looked into the mirror. Though his face was rather youthful, he could see creases in his forehead. He was busy examining them when he noticed one tiny white hair poking out next to his ear.

 

"Shit," he muttered, tweezing it out.

 

He took a step back and looked himself over. It wasn't so bad, really. From this distance the creases were almost invisible. His eyes were drawn to his lips, which he thought of as his best feature. With a smile, he flexed at himself.

 

"Okay Kyungsoo, you still got it," he smirked, then moved to lather himself in moisturizer. Jongin always insisted that this was the best way to stop skin from aging - "keep it moist" was his motto.

 

And moist Kyungsoo certainly felt when they knocked on their neighbors' door later that evening.

Minseok opened and met them with a smile.

 

"Ah, the new neighbors ! Nice to see you again. Come in, come in."

 

"We thought we'd make up for eating all of your banana bread," said Kyungsoo, holding up his parcel. The freshly baked tarte tatin had barely escaped Jongin's claws.

 

"Tarte tatin ? Wonderful ! You know, this one of the only things I can't make." Minseok gave them a dashing smile as he took the desert and waved them to the living room.

 

There they found Chanyeol and Baekhyun, engaged in racing each other on a giant flat-screen TV. The taller jumped up when they walked in, crashing his virtual vehicle and thus allowing Baekhyun to win, which caused a round of gleeful whooping.

 

"Sorry about him," said Chanyeol as he shook hands with the two young men, giving them what he hoped was a dashing smile.

 

Baekhyun's victory lap was interrupted when Minseok walked in with the plated tarte tatin.

 

"Hyung, can we adopt these guys ?" He asked, receiving a piece almost reverently.

 

They all sat down, a merry conversation kept going mostly by Minseok and Jongin, with occasional interruptions from Baekhyun. Kyungsoo felt all his shyness return to him and he wondered exactly why he had decided to come over, until Chanyeol gave him another one of his goofy grins. Then he let himself relax a little, and he payed even less attention to the conversation until he heard Jongin say :

 

"So which one of you is the vampire ?"

 

Everyone froze on the spot.

 

"I'm pretty sure you're one, Minseok, but I can't tell if Chanyeol and Baekhyun are as well."

 

"What are you talking about ?" Minseok whispered, eyes trained on Jongin so intensely that Kyungsoo was surprised he didn't disintegrate on the spot. But Jongin looked as easy as ever, his own sweetly confident self.

 

"I had a class on the general markings of vampires," He explained with a grin.

 

Minseok rose, a dangerous air on his face. "So you're a witch ? Get out of my house."

 

"I'm trained as a witch, but they kicked me out of the order. Actually it was precisely because I objected to their positions re vampires. Kinda barbaric really. I advocated for everyone living in peace."

 

This seemed to mollify Minseok somewhat, and he sat back down. The air remained tense until Baekhyun spoke up.

 

"What, so there's witches too ? You never told me this, hyung."

 

"You didn't need to know," replied Minseok. "You're just a human."

 

"That feels rude," he grumbled back, looking at Kyungsoo. "Doesn't that feel rude ?"

 

But Kyungsoo was busy looking at Chanyeol. "So you're... you're a vampire too ?"

 

"Me ? What ? No, are you kidding ?" Was his response. "Do I look like a vampire ? Haha, no way. Ooh look, we're out of wine."

And with that he bounced up and fairly evaporated into the kitchen.

 

"So," began Minseok, "You're a witch."

 

"Yep," said Jongin with a grin.

 

".. Any chance you keep powdered mandrake in your potions cabinet ?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo talking about Minseok is literally me
> 
>  
> 
> also halloween is approaching and OF COURSE someone had to be a witch
> 
> I'm pondering what other creatures to add.. 
> 
> anywayy
> 
>  
> 
> hope you like it !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : some gore - not a lot - just enough for Halloween chapter :)

 

 

 

_Chat with : Chanyeol :3_

 

04:27am

**Sehunnie** \- Hi hyung

**Sehunnie** \- can we talk ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- idk if vampires sleep

 

**Sehunnie** \- I just.. I miss you

 

**Sehunnie** \- I'm sorry I walked out like that

**Sehunnie** \- I understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore

**Sehunnie** \- I know I was pretty rude

 

**Sehunnie** \- I'll leave you alone

 

 

09:56am

**Chanyeol :3** \- hey Sehun

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- didn't really expect this

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- what do you want ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- hyung !!

**Sehunnie** \- I thought you'd ghost me

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- like you ghosted me ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- ...

**Sehunnie** \- I deserve that

**Sehunnie** \- but look, I wanna apologize

**Sehunnie** \- the vampire thing is weird but I really do miss you

**Sehunnie** \- I know I shouldn't have walked out, but like..

**Sehunnie** \- can you really blame me ?

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- you could have stayed

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- we were in public

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- I was clearly not going to eat you

 

**Sehunnie** \- I know !

**Sehunnie** \- it was just a lot to take in

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- you could have told me you needed some time to think

 

**Sehunnie** \- I didn't know what I needed

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- do you know now ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- yes

**Sehunnie** \- I need you, hyung

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- shit

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- you know I'm weak for that romantic crap

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- I need you too Sehunnie

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- you make me feel.. alive

 

**Sehunnie** \- can I make it up to you ?

**Sehunnie** \- come over to my place tonight

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- okay baby

 

**Sehunnie** \- I miss you so much hyung

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- fuck, I've missed you too Sehunnie

 

**Sehunnie** \- I'm so sorry :'(

 

**Chanyeol** **:3** \- it's okay, I understand

 

**Sehunnie** \- we'll figure it all out tonight okay ?

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Baek_

 

10:15am

**ChanTol** \- Sehunnie wrote to me !! I'm going over to his place tonight !!!!

 

**Baek** \- what ?

**Baek** \- hasn't it been like two weeks ?

**Baek** \- what took him so long

 

**ChanTol** \- he said he needed to think a lot

**ChanTol** \- but he really misses me

 

**ChanTol** \- he said he needs me :3

 

**Baek** \- blech

 

**ChanTol** \- he's so sweet

**ChanTol** \- I'm so happy

 

**Baek** \- what about Soo ?

 

**ChanTol** \- what about him ?

 

**Baek** \- I thought you guys were becoming tight

 

**ChanTol** \- we are

**ChanTol** \- as friends

 

**Baek** \- despite the fact that you lied to him

 

**ChanTol** \- !!

**Baek** \- I can't believe you told him you could cook

**Baek** \- you can barely make yourself a sandwich

 

**ChanTol** \- oh, that

**ChanTol** \- well that's resolved

**ChanTol** \- he found out soon enough.. and he thought it was cute

 

**Baek** \- I cannot for the life of me figure out how someone can be so enormous yet so adorable

 

**ChanTol** \- I got it goin on bby ;)

 

**Baek** \- so anyway

**Baek** \- I thought things with Soo were going well

**Baek** \- I caught you stalking his instagram the other day

 

**ChanTol** \- I was just looking up one of his recipes

**ChanTol** \- his videos are so relaxing to watch

**ChanTol** \- besides, he's taken

 

**Baek** \- ?

 

**ChanTol** \- lmao

**ChanTol** \- he and Jongin are clearly together

**ChanTol** \- I'm not a home-wrecker, no matter how cute the guy is

**ChanTol** \- or how plump his lips

 

**Baek** \- blech

 

**ChanTol** \- what is up with you today

**ChanTol** \- you're usually the first to talk about that kinda thing

**ChanTol** \- you _love_ love, as you once told me

 

**Baek** \- well maybe I'm sick of loving love

 

**ChanTol** \- hmm

**ChanTol** \- suspicious

**ChanTol** \- is it because of your fiasco of a date the other day

 

**Baek** \- I don't wanna talk about it

 

**ChanTol** \- I can't believe anyone would ask you to marry them

 

**Baek** \- I said shut up

**Baek** \- besides I'm a very eligible bachelor, thank you very much

 

**ChanTol** \- but still,

**ChanTol** \- like, I know the date was bad but

**ChanTol** \- aren't you overreacting ?

**ChanTol** \- like I can't believe that jsut Yixing would have such an effect

 

**Baek** \- it's not just that

**Baek** \- I just feel like everyone is dating someone lately

**Baek** \- can't we just be happily alone forever together

**Baek** \- like we used to be??

 

**ChanTol** \- Oh.

**ChanTol** \- is this about Minseok hyung and his new conquest

 

**Baek** \- no

 

**ChanTol** \- what's his name ?

**ChanTol** \- Luhan ?

 

**Baek** \- it's a stupid name

 

**ChanTol** \- are you jealous Baekkie ?

 

**Baek** \- no

**Baek** \- I'm just wondering what he's up to. Four dates in two weeks is weird

**Baek** \- he usually eats people by the third date

**Baek** \- btw I forget to tell him kudos for cleaning up the last time

**Baek** \- couldn't find one single blood stain on the carpet

**Baek** \- (i looked)

 

**ChanTol** \- you're such a weird human

**ChanTol** \- no wonder you live with two vampires

 

**Baek** \- Hey

**Baek** \- I'm the closest thing a human can be to a vampire

 

**ChanTol** \- lol ok

**ChanTol** \- you're the softest bean ever

 

**Baek** \- I'm very dangerous

**Baek** \- I know hapkido

 

**ChanTol** \- sure

**ChanTol** \- anyway

**ChanTol** \- don't worry about Luhan

**ChanTol** \- I think Minseok might be changing his routine a little

**ChanTol** \- I'm sure the guy will end up as dinner sooner or later

 

 

 

____

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

9:03pm

**Big Guy** \- guys

**Big Guy** \- can you come get me

**Big Guy** \- please, I'm scared

 

**Cutest Bean** \- what's wrong ?

 

**Big Guy** \- umm

**Big Guy** \- I don't know how I can explain

**Big Guy** \- it's uh

**Big Guy** \- it's Sehunnie

 

**Seokkie Hyung** \- what happened ???

 

**Big Guy** \- he uh

**Big Guy** \- he was lying I think

**Big Guy** \- he tried to

**Big Guy** \- to pierce my heart with a wooden stake

**Big Guy** \- so I uh

**Big Guy** \- I kinda

**Big Guy** \- guys I think I killed him

 

**Seokkie Hyung** \- oh my god

**Seokkie Hyung** \- i'll be right there Chanyeollie

**Seokkie Hyung** \- sit tight

**Seokkie Hyung** \- Baek

 

**Cutest Bean** \- omw to home depot for supplies

 

**Seokkie Hyung** \- thank you

**Seokkie Hyung** \- Chanyeollie, keep texting baekkie okay ?

**Seokkie Hyung** \- so we know you're alright

 

**Big Guy** \- I can't believe it

**Big Guy** \- he's not moving

**Big Guy** \- I killed him

**Big Guy** \- oh my god I killed him

**Big Guy** \- I'm a monster

**Big Guy** \- I love him and now he's dead

**Big Guy** \- because of me

**Big Guy** \- fuck fuck fuck fuck

 

**Cutest Bean** \- Chanyeollie

**Cutest Bean** \- listn to me

**Cutest Bean** \- its not your falt !!

**Cutest Bean** \- he treid to kill you

**Cutest Bean** \- you just defended yourself

**Cutest Bean** \- Minsejnoi hyungw ill be thzere soon

**Cutest Bean** \- gotta stop texting im in th cra

**Cutest Bean** \- hang inthere k

 

**Big Guy** \- I can't believe this

**Big Guy** \- :'( :'( :'(

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Chanyeol was waiting on the balcony, sitting against the wall with his head bowed when Minseok alighted in front of him. Withdrawing his wings and folding them neatly to their usual invisible state, he knelt by his friend and spoke in a soft voice.

 

"Hey, Yeol.. Yeollie.. are you okay ?"

 

He raised his head and Minseok met the haunted eyes with a concerned expression.

 

"Okay, so you're not okay. Can you point me to the body ?"

 

"Couch," he grunted back, head lowering again.

 

With a friendly pat, Minseok entered the wide open door and beheld a scene of chaos. The floor was covered in blood and there were red stains even on the wall. On the couch, twisted into an odd angle, lay the body of handsome young man with dark eyebrows. His throat was ripped open and blood was still gurgling softly out of his carotid artery, and dripping along his arm to the floor, widening the pool below the couch.

 

"Jesus," muttered Minseok. "This is a mess."

 

"I know, hyung.. I'm sorry.." Chanyeol's voice sounded broken as he came to stand behind his elder.

 

"No, go wait outside. We'll take care of this. Where's the stake ?"

 

Chanyeol pointed to the empty frame next to the couch, at the foot of which lay a wooden stake in a pile of glass shards.

 

"Keep texting Baek, okay ?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Minseok circled around the couch to examine the stake, but just as he did, he heard a weak sound, little more than a breath. He whirled on the spot to look at the body. Its eyes were open.

 

"Not again," groaned the vampire.

 

"Plea..se..." came a whisper so faint that he would have missed it if he had been a mere human.

 

"Don't say it," he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "Please don't make me.."

 

"H..elp ..me"

 

Minseok sighed again deeply. Why did they always turn to him for help ? How come they saw him, in all his deathly glory, and thought that he would be the perfect person to help ?

The problem was that he didn't have a choice anymore. A human near death, calling to him for help.. he had to. This was Chanyeol all over again - almost gave him a flashback to that fateful night under the bridge. The body was even lying at the same weird angle.

 

"Fine," he said, bending over the body and breathing in the delicious sent of the fresh blood gurgling out of Sehun. The young man had slipped into unconsciousness. He probably only had seconds left. Impressive that he would survive so long with so much of his blood on the floor, thought Minseok to himself as he sank his teeth into the tender flesh, injecting it with his very freshest venom.

 

"I gotta say," he told the body when he straightened, "You will make one hell of a good-looking vampire. These shoulders, hmm.."

 

"Hyung," came Chanyeol's voice from the door. Minseok whirled to find him standing there with a horrified expression. "Hyung, what did you do ?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep it spooky, yo
> 
> (but also cannot bear to kill my sweetest bby Sehun)  
> (must protect him
> 
> ...by making him immortal and fangey)  
>  
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone !


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

12:06

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- hey hyung

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- how's it going ?

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- how's Sehun ?

 

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- well he remembers his name, but he still doesn't know what happened exactly

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- the throat wound is healed, there's just a scar left

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- he doesn't understand why I can't let him out just yet

 

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- oh

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- that's rough

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- I wish I could see him

 

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- Too dangerous still

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- he almost jumped on Chanyeol yesterday

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- the only thing he remembers about him is that he's a threat

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- and that he betrayed him apparently ?

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- idk

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- freshly turned brains are weird

 

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- poor Chanyeollie :( :(

 

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- how is he doing ?

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- we didn't have time to talk last time he brought food

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- (precisely because of that)

 

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- he doesn't talk much

 

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- uh oh

 

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- but I've been cuddling him a lot and getting his favourite take-out !

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- and yesterday Kyungsoo brought him some lasagna that he made

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- and yeollie smiled !!

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- ... then he started crying because apparently Sehunnie liked lasagna

 

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- oh god

 

 **Big** **Guy** \- can you not talk about me in the third person

 **Big** **Guy** \- I'm literally in this chat with you, guys

 

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- you weren't answering tho

 

 **Big** **Guy** \- maybe I don't feel like talking

 **Big** **Guy** \- or reading about my ex-boyfriend

 **Big** **Guy** \- then attempted murderer

 **Big** **Guy** \- then murder victim

 **Big** **Guy** \- and now new co-vampire

 

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- Chanyeollie

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- he doesn't have to join our coven

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- everyone has to agree for that to happen

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- so if you don't wanna see him, I'll just find him another coven

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- and we'll probably never see him again

 **Seokkie** **Hyung** \- okay ?

 

 **Big** **Guy** \- I guess

 **Big** **Guy** \- it's just such a fucking weird situation

 

 **Cutest** **Bean** \- that's an understatement

_Cutest Bean changed Seokkie Hyung's nickname to Bossman_

_Cutest Bean changed Big Guy's nickname to Softie_

_Cutest Bean changed their nickname to Baekkest_

 

 **Bossman** \- ??

 

 **Softie** \- what are you doing baek

 

 **Baekkest** \- don't mind me

 **Baekkest** \- just making this mess easier to format for the author

 **Baekkest** \- so Minseokkie hyung, have you been able to see Luhan lately ?

 

 **Bossman** \- what does that have to do with anything ?

 

 **Baekkest** \- I thought yall had a date

 

 **Softie** \- yall lmao

 **Softie** \- what are you, a cowboy

 

 **Baekkest** \- yall is a perfectly valid contraction

 **Baekkest** \- don't make me get phonological on your asses

 **Baekkest** \- although now that I think about it, you vampires would be a great help for my history of phonetics class

 **Baekkest** \- put a pin in that

 **Baekkest** \- back to Luhan

 **Baekkest** \- spill, hyung

 

 **Bossman** \- you're weird

 **Bossman** \- and I just rescheduled our next date

 

 **Baekkest** \- so there is a next date

 

 **Bossman** \- yeah he's nice

 **Bossman** \- and pretty

 

 **Baekkest** \- so are you planning on eating him or what ?

 

 **Bossman** \- I mean, yeah probably

 **Bossman** \- but he's also exactly my type

 **Bossman** \- I mean, like psychologically, not just in terms of food

 **Bossman** \- he's a lot of fun

 **Bossman** \- I kinda wanna enjoy his presence a little more before I kill him, y'know ?

 **Bossman** \- not that I'm not looking forward to that

 **Bossman** \- he smells like fucking cupcakes

 

 **Baekkest** \- huh

 **Baekkest** \- hmm

 **Baekkest** \- what do I smell like ?

 

 **Bossman** \- uhh

 **Bossman** \- idk how to answer that

 **Bossman** \- regular I guess

 **Bossman** \- lmao

 

 **Baekkest** \- oh

 **Baekkest** \- ok

 

 

 

 ______

 

 

_Chat with : Minseok-hyung_

 

12:20

 **Chanyeollie** \- hyung what's wrong ?

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- wdym

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- never seen you use lmao

 **Chanyeollie** \- it feels very wrong

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- why

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I'm hip

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I'm down with the acronyms

 **Minseok-hyung** \- ....yo...

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- I'm pretty sure I've heard you say you hate lmao

 **Chanyeollie** \- because it sounds like a french cat

 **Chanyeollie** \- and it makes you want to punch someone in the baguette

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- also you told me there's no such thing as a regular smell when I turned

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- oh well

 **Minseok-hyung** \- like, not distinct is what I meant

 **Minseok-hyung** \- just general.... sweetness

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- really

 **Chanyeollie** \- cause I always find baekkie to smell like honey

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- yeah, pretty much

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- it's a pretty specific smell

 **Chanyeollie** \- idk anyone else who has it

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- what's your point

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- you're acting weird

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- well

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I am a several hundred year old undead being :D

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- I'll figure this out

 **Chanyeollie** \- you can't hide from me hyung

 

 

 

 ____

 

 

Chat with : Nini

 

05:45pm

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- hey Nini

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- can you pick up some chocolate on your way home

 

 **Nini** \- sure hyung

 **Nini** \- you making cake ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- yep

 

 **Nini** \- but it's not even my birthday :D

 **Nini** \- ahhhh I'm so lucky

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- it's not for you

 

 **Nini** \- !!

 **Nini** \- :(

 **Nini** \- I don't even know how to reply to that

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I wanna cheer Chanyeollie up

 

 **Nini** \- ohh

 **Nini** \- that is nice of you hyung :3

 **Nini** \- what's up with him btw ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- idk :(

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he started crying the other day when I brought lasagna

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I think someone might have died

 

 **Nini** \- ohh

 **Nini** \- is it Minseok hyung ?

 **Nini** \- I haven't seen him in a few days

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I doubt it

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- Baekhyunnie looks fine

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he complimented my butt yesterday, lol

 

 **Nini** \- ohhh

 **Nini** \- hehehe

 **Nini** \- you do have a nice one hyung

 **Nini** \- very squishy hehe

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- squishy

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- how dare you

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I've been repping all these squats

 

 **Nini** \- why, I wonder

 **Nini** \- you weren't doing that before we moved were you ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- .... no

 

 **Nini** \- trying to impress someone ? ^^

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- anyway, Baekhyun looks 100% normal

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- so it can't be Minseok hyung

 

 **Nini** \- you're the worst hyung :D

 **Nini** \- I'll be home in half an hour

 **Nini** \- sit tight

 **Nini** \- on that tight ass ^^

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- this feels weird

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- see you soon

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- get 70% dark !!!!

 

 **Nini** \- of course

 **Nini** \- I'm no heathen hyung

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Unknown_

 

06:08pm

 **Unknown** \- Hi Baekhyun

 

 **Baekhyun** \- who is this

 

 **Unknown** \- a secret admirer :)

 

 **Baekhyun** \- oooh

 **Baekhyun** \- part of me is wondering wtf

 **Baekhyun** \- but another part is very pleased with this

 

 **Unknown** \- lol

 **Unknown** \- we don't know each other very well

 **Unknown** \- and I'm a bit shy

 **Unknown** \- but I wanted to talk to you

 

 **Baekhyun** \- hmm ok

 **Baekhyun** \- what about ?

 

 **Unknown** \- anything really

 **Unknown** \- you seem like someone who gives really good advice

 

 **Baekhyun** \- that is definitely right

 **Baekhyun** \- although no one ever listens to me

 

 **Unknown** \- I'd listen :3

 

 **Baekhyun** \- but what's your name ?

 **Baekhyun** \- I wanna put a face to this wise person I'm talking to ;)

 

 **Unknown** \- ahh..

 **Unknown** \- can I keep it hidden a bit longer ?

 **Unknown** \- I'll tell you soon

 **Unknown** \- for now uhh..

 

_Unknown changed their nickname to Marshmallow._

 

 **Baekhyun** \- I love marshmallows

 

 **Marshmallow** \- I figured

 **Marshmallow** \- we have a lot in common :3

 

____

 

_Chat With : Jonginnie, Soo, ChanTol_

 

08:33pm

_Baekkie renamed the chat to The Spooky Club._

_Baekkie changed Jonginnie's nickname to Nagnini._

_Baekkie changed Soo's nickname to ChefSoo ._

_Baekkie changed ChanTol's nickname to ChanTollest._

 

 **Nagnini** \- ooh group chat

 **Nagnini** \- but wtf is up with this nickname

 

 **Baekkie** \- have you not read harry potter

 

 **Nagnini** \- no

 **Nagnini** \- as an actual witch

 **Nagnini** \- I have strong philosophical objections to that franchise

 

_Nagnini changed their nickname to MagicJong_

 

 **Baekkie** \- lol

 **Baekkie** \- is that your stripper name

 

_Baekkie changed MagicJong's nickname to Nagnini._

_Baekkie made himself sole administrator._

 

 **Baekkie** \- no more messing around

 **Baekkie** \- my brilliant pun stays

 

 **Nagnini** \- tyrant

 

 **ChanTollest** \- was this your idea to cheer me up

 

 **Baekkie** \- yes ,, :D

 **Baekkie** \- you love group chats

**ChanTollest** \- YOU love group chats

 

 **ChefSoo** \- ooh, group chat !

 **ChefSoo** \- I was just thinking we should have one :D

 **ChefSoo** \- isn't Minseok hyung missing though ?

 

 **ChanTollest** \- i'll add him !

 

 **Baekkie** \- you aren't admin

 

_Baekkie added Bossman._

_Baekkie changed Bossman's nickname to Hyungest._

 

 **Baekkie** \- what you are, is a turncoat

 

 **Hyungest** \- ??

 **Hyungest** \- I haven't done anything !

 

 **ChefSoo** \- oh hi, hyung !

 **ChefSoo** \- glad to know you're safe :D

 

 **Hyungest** \- wdym

 

 **ChefSoo** \- oh uh

 **ChefSoo** \- Nini and I thought maybe something had happened to you

 **ChefSoo** \- because Chanyeol seemed so sad

 

 **Nagnini** \- although we did rule out your death based on Baek's behaviour

 **Nagnini** \- and the fact that you're immortal......

 

 **ChefSoo** \- it's still nice to have confirmation though :D

 **ChefSoo** \- congratulations on not being dead

 **ChefSoo** \- I guess..

 

 **Baekkie** \- lmfao

 **Baekkie** \- soo you're so adorably awkward

 **Baekkie** \- somehow even worse than channie, I love it

 

 **Hyungest** \- thanks Kyungsoo

 **Hyungest** \- I'm just on a business trip

 

 **ChefSoo** \- okie dokie

 

 **ChefSoo** \- and Chanyeol idk what's wrong

 **ChefSoo** \- but if there's anything we can do to cheer you up

 **ChefSoo** \- we're literally across the hall :)

 

 **Nagnini** \- yeah definitely !

 **Nagnini** \- don't hesitate hyung

 **Nagnini** \- hyung(s)

 **Nagnini** \- anyone is welcome for cuddle time over here :D

 

 **ChanTollest** \- aww thank you guys

 **ChanTollest** \- it's really nice of you

 **ChanTollest** \- but I wouldn't wanna encroach on your alone time

 **ChanTollest** \- like, I imagine you don't get much as it is

 

 **Nagnini** \- our alone time ?

 

 **ChanTollest** \- yeah like

 **ChanTollest** \- to do couple stuff

 **ChanTollest** \- sexy times

 **ChanTollest** \- etc

 

 **ChefSoo** \- uhhhh

 

 **Nagnini** \- we're not a couple lmao

 

 **Baekkie** \- rlly ?

 **Baekkie** \- but you're so affectionate

 

 **Nagnini** \- yeah I love Soo a lot

 **Nagnini** \- very platonically

 

 **ChefSoo** \- yeah we're not dating

 **ChefSoo** \- just two bros living together :D

 

 **Nagnini** \- occasionally touching each other's butt

 **Nagnini** \- but nothgin more :))))

 

 **ChanTollest** \- okay

 **ChanTollest** \- okie dokie

 **ChanTollest** \- cool cool cool cool

 

 **ChanTollest** \- .... sorry for assuming

 

 **Baekkie** \- yeah sorry guys

**ChefSoo** \- it's fine lol

 **ChefSoo** \- happens more than you'd think

 

 **ChefSoo** \- anyway, I have a cake in the oven

 **ChefSoo** \- if you like chocolate lava cake, I could bring it over in like 30min ?

 

 **ChanTollest** \- YES PLEASE

 

 **Baekkie** \- +10000

 

 **ChefSoo** \- okay see you soon then ! :D

 

 

 

______

 10:29pm

 

...

 

_"Baekhyun ?"_

 

"Hiiiii Minseokkie-hyung..."

 

_"Are you drunk ?"_

 

"Yesh"

 

_"Are you guys having a party ?"_

 

"Yeeeeesh... wish you were here"

 

_"Ah yeah, me too Baekkie. I'll be home soon, don't worry._

 

"Okay hyung.. I miss you"

 

_".. I miss you too."_

 

"Thank you for being such a good hyung to us.. Chanyeollie and me.. we're really lucky"

 

_"Aww, you're sweet. Drink a lot of water okay ?"_

 

"No I mean it.. you really make my life better hyung.. I want.. I want you to know that"

 

_"Did you just burp into the phone Baek ?"_

 

"Yeah, hehe"

 

_"Okay well I think it's time to go to sleep sweetie."_

 

"Ooh I like the pet name"

 

_"Sweetie ?"_

 

"Yeah it makes me feel all warm inside... oh wait. Wait no - just a second --"

 

_"Oh god... Better out than in, I guess. Make sure to brush your teeth Baekkie - and drink a lot of water ! I'm hanging up now, okay ?"_

 

"MMmmrrff.."

 

_"Sweet dreams, baby."_

 

.....

 

"Hyung... did you hang up ? Are you still listening ?"

 

....

 

"I miss you."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW IS COMEBACK DAY THIS IS NOT A DRILL
> 
>  
> 
> also I hesitated to keep that fourth wall break in there but uhh
> 
> yeah might as well be honest. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everyone had a happy halloween exactly as you wanted it to be, and never worry - the spooky spirit endures ~~


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : Suho_

 

00:15am

 **Suho** \- Yixing

 **Suho** \- You're on call

 **Suho** \- we have a class 4 signaled in Los Angeles

 **Suho** \- here's your plane ticket

 

_Suho has sent an attachment._

 

 **Suho** \- get there ASAP

 **Suho** \- get all of the gear you need from Kris

 **Suho** \- any questions ?

 

 **Yixing** \- no boss I'm good

 **Yixing** \- glad to be on the move again

 

 **Suho** \- you're up for this one ?

 

 **Yixing** \- definitely

 **Yixing** \- nothing like work to keep my mind busy :)

 

 **Suho** \- make sure and stay focused

 **Suho** \- let's not have a repeat of Sao Paulo, yeah

 

 **Yixing** \- lol for sure

 **Yixing** \- I was scrubbing ectoplasm out of my clothes for weeks

 

 **Suho** \- alright, get going champ

 **Suho** \- there's been a surge in activity lately

 **Suho** \- I think you're gonna be working a lot in the coming weeks

**Yixing** \- fine by me

 **Yixing** \- omw to LA boss

 

 **Suho** \- okay

 **Suho** \- remember

 **Suho** \- safety first

 **Suho** \- kicking ghost ass second

 

 **Yixing** \- you know me :)

 **Yixing** \- I'll give Kris your love

 

 **Suho** \- you don't have to

 **Suho** \- I gave it to him this morning

 

 **Yixing** \- aww

 **Yixing** \- and also, ew.

 **Yixing** \- okay bye

 

 **Suho** \- bye

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Bossman_

 

04:33pm

 **Bossman** \- it was pretty cute Baek

 **Bossman** \- like, I know I can be kinda heartless

 **Bossman** \- but idk, I was touched

 

 **Baekkie** \- I wish I oculd have seen it :(

 **Baekkie** \- So Chanyeol definitely forgave him ?

 

 **Bossman** \- yeah,

 **Bossman** \- I mean, i think so

 **Bossman** \- and you know he can't really hide anything

 **Bossman** \- I think they're good

 **Bossman** \- they're on the couch talking rn

 

 **Baekkie** \- thank god

 **Baekkie** \- I was starting to think I'd never see Sehunnie again

 **Baekkie** \- I like his tall ass

 

 **Bossman** \- yeah I'm pretty relieved too

 **Bossman** \- it's gotten stuffy in his flat

 **Bossman** \- and i'm glad he listened to me too

 **Bossman** \- he seems very reasonable

 

 **Baekkie** \- do you trust him though ?

 **Baekkie** \- cause he did try to murder our Chanyeollie in cold blood

 

 **Bossman** \- yeah but he was a human then

 **Bossman** \- I mean, he's a vampire now

 **Bossman** \- what's he gonna do

 **Bossman** \- vampires can't kill each other

 **Bossman** \- it just turns into weird angry sex

 

 **Baekkie** \- I still don't understand how he became a vampire

 

 **Bossman** \- oh uh

 **Bossman** \- I think Chanyeollie lost control of his venom when he was defending himself

 

 **Baekkie** \- huh

 **Baekkie** \- didn't realize that was possible

 

 **Bossman** \- definitely is

 **Bossman** \- so anyway

 **Bossman** \- I think Sehunnie might be ready to see you soon

 **Bossman** \- I mentioned your name the other day and he sounded excited about seeing you

 **Bossman** \- even after I said that you're not for eating

 

 **Baekkie** \- lol

 **Baekkie** \- I mean...

 **Baekkie** \- that COULD be arranged.........

 

 **Bossman** \- NO

 **Bossman** \- I said no Baek

 

 **Baekkie** \- but whyyyyyy

 

 **Bossman** \- I can't do this right now

 **Bossman** \- I gotta go get ready, I have a date now that Chanyeol's keeping Sehun company

 

 **Baekkie** \- :((((

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Marshmallow_

 

05:02pm

 **Baekhyun** \- it's like they won't let me into their club

 **Baekhyun** \- and they won't tell me why

 **Baekhyun** \- they just keep me around

 **Baekhyun** \- but I can't be one of them

 

 **Marshmallow** \- but they still want you

 **Marshmallow** \- even though you're different from them right?

 

 **Baekhyun** \- idk what they want

 

 **Marshmallow** \- I know it's rough

 **Marshmallow** \- but I'm also sure they love you alot

 

 **Baekhyun** \- I guess

 **Baekhyun** \- sometimes I wonder

 **Baekhyun** \- usually I don't mind being their pet

 **Baekhyun** \- but sometimes I wanna be their equal

 

 **Marshmallow** \- you are !!

 **Marshmallow** \- you're not the same but you are equal

 **Marshmallow** \- you're just as smart and strong as them

 **Marshmallow** \- and you're cuter

 

 **Baekhyun** \- thanks for cheering me up

 

 **Marshmallow** \- whatever you need hyunnie :3

 

 **Baekhyun** \- still not gonna tell me who you are ?

 

 **Marshmallow** \- nooo lol, not yet

 **Marshmallow** \- I'm enjoying this cloud of mystery

 

 **Baekhyun** \- but we have met before ?

 

 **Marshmallow** \- yeah, a couple times

 

 **Baekhyun** \- hmmm

 **Baekhyun** \- if I guess correctly will you tell me ?

 

 **Marshmallow** \- idk...

 **Marshmallow** \- how about this

 **Marshmallow** \- I'll give you riddles

 **Marshmallow** \- and if you solve three I'll agree to meet up

 **Marshmallow** \- in public, ofc !

 

 **Baekhyun** \- sounds kinda unsafe

 **Baekhyun** \- also sounds kinda fun

 **Baekhyun** \- okay, what the hell

 **Baekhyun** \- not risking anything if it's in public

 **Baekhyun** \- alright hit me with a riddle

 

 **Marshmallow** \- okay so

 

 **Marshmallow** \- The one who built it sold it.

 **Marshmallow** \- The one who bought it never used it.

 **Marshmallow** \- The one who used it never saw it.

 

 **Marshmallow** \- now guess.

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Chanyeollie_

 

07:17pm

 **Minseok-hyung** \- how's it going ?

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- fine !

 **Chanyeollie** \- we're playing Breath of the Wild

 **Chanyeollie** \- It's a little awkward but I think we're making progress

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- and how about you ?

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I realize how weird this is

 **Minseok-hyung** \- and I gotta say how happy I am that you're taking it like this

 **Minseok-hyung** \- he did try to kill you just a few days ago

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- yeah

 **Chanyeollie** \- it is a bit weird

 **Chanyeollie** \- but like

 **Chanyeollie** \- I think second chances are important you know ?

 **Chanyeollie** \- especially now that he's starting a new life

 **Chanyeollie** \- I've been through this, and I can help him adjust

 **Chanyeollie** \- so I feel like I have to, y'know

 **Chanyeollie** \- so he can become the best version of himself as a vampire

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I'm proud of you yeollie

 **Minseok-hyung** \- that's very mature

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- well I am a hundred years old, lol

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- keep me posted if anything happens okay

 **Minseok-hyung** \- I'll be back soon

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- hbu ?

 **Chanyeollie** \- is your date over already ?

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- ...... yes

 **Minseok-hyung** \- he tasted even better than cupcakes

 **Minseok-hyung** \- fucking god, Chanyeol I hadn't eaten anyone this tasty in a while

 

 **Chanyeollie** \- ooh

 **Chanyeollie** \- fun :)

 **Chanyeollie** \- make sure to clean up after yourself lol

 

 **Minseok-hyung** \- of course !

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Nini_

 

01:50pm

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- hey nini

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- you left your tarot deck on the living room table

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- it's creeping me out

 

 **Nini** \- ooh sorry hyung

 **Nini** \- I was doing a reading earlier

 **Nini** \- and then I was late for work

 **Nini** \- you can pick them up if you don't wanna look at them !

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- won't I get cursed or something if I touch your cards ?

 

 **Nini** \- looool

 **Nini** \- no

 **Nini** \- if you pick one up with a specific intent you might find out something you don't wanna know

 **Nini** \- but that's all

 **Nini** \- my deck doesn't have cooties hyung :)

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- hmm

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- with a specific intent, you say

 

 **Nini** \- yeah

 **Nini** \- like if there's anything that's bothering you you can focus on it

 **Nini** \- not like an actual question y'know

 **Nini** \- you can't just be like "what am I allergic to" and get an answer

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I see

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- but like

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- if I'm wondering about someone for example

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- like, what my dynamic to that person might be

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I might get an answer ?

 

 **Nini** \- yeah that's a pretty common intent

 **Nini** \- you might not like it though ;)

 **Nini** \- also since I'm not the one handling the cards it might be a little muddled...

 

 **Nini** \- you've never been this curious about my magic stuff before hyung

 **Nini** \- everything okay ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- uh huh

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- ummmm Nini

 

 **Nini** \- yes hyung ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- what does this card mean ?

_Ksoo-hyung has sent an attachment._

 

 **Nini** \- oh.

 **Nini** \- um.

 **Nini** \- ah.

 **Nini** \- yes

 **Nini** \- well.

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- it's creepy

 

 **Nini** \- okay put the card down

 **Nini** \- I'll be home soon

 **Nini** \- stay put

 **Nini** \- and maybe don't talk to whoever you were thinking about for a little bit

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- should I be scared ?

 

 **Nini** \- noooo

 **Nini** \- not scared

 **Nini** \- just... careful

 **Nini** \- who were you thinking about ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- ...........Chanyeol

 

 **Nini** \- I figured

 **Nini** \- okay well

 **Nini** \- as I said, don't talk to him until I'm back and we've sorted this out okay ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- okay

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he hasn't been answering my texts anyway so

 

 **Nini** \- yeah I know that feels bad

 **Nini** \- but it might be for the best

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- haha

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'm scared

 

 **Nini** \- I know hyung

 **Nini** \- but there's no reason to be

 **Nini** \- ... probably

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- okay, I'm gonna die

 

 **Nini** \- no !

 **Nini** \- ... probably not

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- you're terrible at this

 

 **Nini** \- I mean, we all die eventually right ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- uh huh

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- except you know

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- vampires

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- and shit

 

 **Nini** \- witches live pretty long too

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- so you're saying I'm gonna die and you're all gonna keep on living all cosy like together

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- without me

 

 **Nini** \- without Baek, too

 **Nini** \- since he's human

 **Nini** \- not sure about Chanyeol

 **Nini** \- I'm pretty sure he's not human though

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he said he wasn't a vampire

 

 **Nini** \- he might have been lying

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he's too sweet to be a vampire tho :(

 

 **Nini** \- lol, vampires can be sweet

 **Nini** \- he does have very pale eyes

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- but he said he wasn't :(

 

 **Nini** \- he lied to you about knowing how to cook

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- fuck

 

 **Nini** \- hyung I am so sorry to have to leave you in the middle of a freak out

 **Nini** \- I promise I'll be home soon to sort this out

 **Nini** \- but I really have to get back to work

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- okay

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'll text Baek

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- maybe he'll be able to alleviate this existential dread

 

 **Nini** \- that's the spirit, hyung

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- argh

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I thought a creepy tarot reading would be the perfect thing to augment the spook 
> 
> what card did Kyungsoo get ? What could it possibly mean in regard to Chanyeol ? 
> 
> What pairings are endgame ?
> 
>  
> 
> No worries, I do have everything pretty much planned out but I'm enjoying keeping everyone on their toes :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. Now. 
> 
> Is everyone strapped in ?
> 
> Wigs attached ? Helmets ready ? 
> 
> Vocal cords prepped for intense yelling ? 
> 
> ITS COMEBACK DAY !!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ** edit : bury me for I am dead   
> I love it so muuuuuuuch


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

09:13am

**Baekkest** \- hey minseokkie hyung

 

**Bossman** \- yes ?

 

**Baekkest** \- do you perchance

**Baekkest** \- know anything about the hot guy hanging around our living room ?

 

**Bossman** \- no

**Bossman** \- there's a hot guy in the living room ?

 

**Baekkest** \- yeah

**Baekkest** \- he says he knows you

 

**Bossman** \- what's his name

 

**Baekkest** \- huh

**Baekkest** \- he smiled

**Baekkest** \- and he said to ask you

**Baekkest** \- he said

**Baekkest** \- "ask him what my name is"

**Baekkest** \- "I want him to say my name"

 

**Bossman** \- well that's pretty fucking weird

 

**Bossman** \- idk

 

**Bossman** \- is it Zitao ?

 

**Baekkest** \- okay I tried it

**Baekkest** \- he gave me a look like damn

**Baekkest** \- I thought I might spontaneously combust from the hate

**Baekkest** \- yikes

**Baekkest** \- and now he's gone to the balcony

**Baekkest** \- I don't think it's Zitao

**Baekkest** \- also who is Zitao ?

 

**Bossman** \- an ex

**Bossman** \- it's been like 200 years though

**Bossman** \- haven't talked to him since our breakup

**Bossman** \- idk what he would even be mad about

 

**Baekkest** \- it's been 200 years and he's the first person you think of

 

**Bossman** \- I mean...

**Bossman** \- he was already a vampire when we met

**Bossman** \- and I haven't been with anyone since that I didn't end up eating

**Bossman** \- so yeah

 

**Baekkest** \- huh

**Baekkest** \- for some reason that turns me on

 

**Bossman** \- ffs

 

**Softie** \- I feel like I say this everyday

**Softie** \- but you're fucking weird Baek

 

**Baekkest** \- hey

**Baekkest** \- don't kink shame me

**Baekkest** \- that's not cool

**Baekkest** \- also Minseok hyung is the one who eats everyone he fucks

 

**Bossman** \- !!!

**Bossman** \- I do not fuck the ones I plan on eating

**Bossman** \- would you eat a sandwich you had just fucked ?

**Bossman** \- I don't think so

 

**Softie** \- I wouldn't put it past him tbh

 

**Baekkest** \- again with the kink shaming !!

**Baekkest** \- this is very rude, guys

**Baekkest** \- also idk what happened but the mysterious hot guy is no longer on the balcony

 

**Softie** \- did he jump ?

  
**Baekkest** \- no clue

**Baekkest** \- you'll have to forgive me

**Baekkest** \- I was busy being kink shamed by yall

 

**Baekkest** \- fucking vampires

**Baekkest** \- never met ruder dudes

 

**Softie** \- noooo baekkie

**Softie** \- don't be mad

**Softie** \- we love you with all of your kinks

 

**Bossman** \- shall I make you banana bread again ?

 

**Baekkest** \- no

**Baekkest** \- I'll be getting food from my best friend Kyungsoo from now on

 

**Bossman** \- .. cuddles when we get home ?

 

**Baekkest** \- ... okay.

**Baekkest** \- and for the record, no I would not eat a sandwich I had just fucked

**Baekkest** \- and I'd appreciate if you didn't compare humans and sandwiches

 

**Bossman** \- okay baekkie

**Bossman** \- sorry  <3

 

**Baekkest** \- ..

**Baekkest** \- I forgive you.

 

**Baekkest** \- :3

 

 

 

_______

 

 

_Chat with : Ksoo_

 

02:27pm

**Baekkie** \- hi soo

 

**Ksoo** \- hi

**Ksoo** \- what's up ?

 

**Baekkie** \- just checking in

**Baekkie** \- do you feel any better ?

 

**Ksoo** \- yeah

**Ksoo** \- lol

**Ksoo** \- sorry about yesterday

 

**Baekkie** \- it's fine !

**Baekkie** \- I understand

**Baekkie** \- I have the occasional freakout about death and stuff too

 

**Ksoo** \- really ?

 

**Baekkie** \- ofc

**Baekkie** \- I live with vampires

**Baekkie** \- who refuse to make me one of them

**Baekkie** \- sometimes I think about how I'm a moth

**Baekkie** \- just a blink in their lifespan

**Baekkie** \- I wonder if they'll even remember me 100 years after I'm gone

 

**Ksoo** \- and how do you uhh

**Ksoo** \- get yourself out of the darkness

 

**Baekkie** \- depends

**Baekkie** \- I ask them for cuddles

**Baekkie** \- I eat a really good cupcake

**Baekkie** \- I masturbate

**Baekkie** \- yeah, it depends

 

**Ksoo** \- ......

 

**Baekkie** \- why yes

**Baekkie** \- I have been told that I have no filter before

 

**Baekkie** \- actually I think that might be why Minseok hyung won't turn me

 

**Ksoo** \- ?

 

**Baekkie** \- well

**Baekkie** \- I already have no filter as a human

**Baekkie** \- what would it be as a vampire

**Baekkie** \- maybe he thinks only the threat of death keeps me under control

 

**Ksoo** \- jesus Baek

**Ksoo** \- this is really dark

 

**Baekkie** \- yeah lol

**Baekkie** \- it's fine though

**Baekkie** \- although i realize it might not be a great idea to tell you about this shit right after you've managed to calm down

 

**Ksoo** \- you think ??

**Ksoo** \- fortunately nini is home

**Ksoo** \- so I won't have to freak out alone like yesterday

 

**Baekkie** \- ohh

**Baekkie** \- can I come over maybe ?

**Baekkie** \- I think I could use some company

**Baekkie** \- some human ocmpany

 

**Ksoo** \- sure

 

**Baekkie** \- be right there

 

**Ksoo** \- okay

**Ksoo** \- the door's open, just let yourself in

 

**Baekkie** \- thank you soo  <3

 

 

 

___

 

 

_Chat with : Sehunnie_

 

03:45pm

**Minseok-hyung** \- hey Sehunnie

**Minseok-hyung** \- how are you doing ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- good !

**Sehunnie** \- thank you for letting me out

**Sehunnie** \- I understand why you were careful

**Sehunnie** \- everyone smells so tastyyy omg

**Sehunnie** \- but after the first few minutes it's very easy to control myself :)

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'm glad to hear that

**Minseok-hyung** \- so what are you up to, today ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- well

**Sehunnie** \- I wanna go for bubble tea

**Sehunnie** \- you said that certain things change flavor after becoming a vampire

**Sehunnie** \- I wanna see if matcha is still gross lol

**Sehunnie** \- after that I think I'll just walk around the city

**Sehunnie** \- it's a beautiful day !

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- that sounds great !

**Minseok-hyung** \- don't hesitate to text me if anything happens and you're not sure how to navigate ok

**Minseok-hyung** \- also it seems obvious but don't tell people you're a vampire

 

**Sehunnie** \- looool ofc I won't

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- and maybe wait a little before starting to hunt ?

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'm sure your instincts are fine

**Minseok-hyung** \- but I'd feel better if I can supervise your first meal

 

**Sehunnie** \- okay :)

**Sehunnie** \- I'm gonna grab a pizza later

**Sehunnie** \- do you wanna supervise that ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- no haha

**Minseok-hyung** \- I mean your first human-meal

 

**Sehunnie** \- lol

**Sehunnie** \- fine, I'll wait

**Sehunnie** \- I'm excited tho

**Sehunnie** \- if they taste as good as they smell.....

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I ate one that tasted like cupcakes the other day

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'm still salivating lol

 

**Sehunnie** \- oooooh cupcakes

**Sehunnie** \- I might grab some of those too

**Sehunnie** \- okay i'm going to put my phone away hyung :)

**Sehunnie** \- I wanna enjoy this weather :D

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- okay

**Minseok-hyung** \- have fun !

**Minseok-hyung** \- and don't forget you're invited for dinner tomorrow evening

 

 

 

___

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

06:17pm

**Bossman** \- Baek ?

**Bossman** \- you're not home ?

 

**Softie** \- he was when I left

 

**Bossman** \- huh weird

**Bossman** \- he isn't answering here or the private chats

**Bossman** \- I'm a little worried

 

**Softie** \- did you check at Kyungsoo and Nini's ?

 

**Bossman** \- oh !

**Bossman** \- good idea ! I'll go now

 

 

06:25pm

**Bossman** \- okay, you were right

**Bossman** \- he's over there

 

**Softie** \- oh good

 

**Bossman** \- :)

 

 

 

____

 

 

Chat with : Chanyeollie

 

06:30pm

**Minseok-hyung** \- is Baek

**Minseok-hyung** \- um

**Minseok-hyung** \- into Jongin ?

 

**Chanyeollie** \- not that I know of

**Chanyeollie** \- why ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- when Kyungsoo opened the door

**Minseok-hyung** \- Baekkie was all over Jongin on the couch

**Minseok-hyung** \- like, in his lap

**Minseok-hyung** \- straddling him

 

**Chanyeollie** \- huh

**Chanyeollie** \- maybe he is then

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- you think so ?

 

**Chanyeollie** \- idk hyung

**Chanyeollie** \- Baekhyun is pretty touchy with everyone

**Chanyeollie** \- and Jongin is too

**Chanyeollie** \- and he has been feeling a little down lately

**Chanyeollie** \- so maybe he's just making himself feel better through touch

**Chanyeollie** \- or maybe they're dating

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- Baekkie's feeling down ?

 

**Chanyeollie** \- yeah

**Chanyeollie** \- you haven't noticed ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I was busy taking care of Sehun...

 

**Chanyeollie** \- I think he feels like we don't care about him anymore

**Chanyeollie** \- you know

**Chanyeollie** \- cause we've been so busy with Jongdae and Sehunnie

**Chanyeollie** \- also cause we're not gonna die and he is

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I can't turn him Chanyeollie

**Minseok-hyung** \- you know I can't

 

**Chanyeollie** \- hyung you've said tht before

**Chanyeollie** \- but you've never told me why

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- ..

**Minseok-hyung** \- honestly

**Minseok-hyung** \- I've never said this to anyone

**Minseok-hyung** \- or even out loud to myself

**Minseok-hyung** \- so don't judge me okay

 

**Chanyeollie** \- f course not hyung

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- okay

**Minseok-hyung** \- deep breath

**Minseok-hyung** \- I lied to you when I said he didn't have a distinct scent

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I've never met anyone who smells so good

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stop if I bit him

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'd lose control and kill him

 

**Chanyeollie** \- oh.

**Chanyeollie** \- ok

**Chanyeollie** \- idk what I was expecting but it wasn't that lol

**Chanyeollie** \- I thought you didn't want to turn him because he'd be too annoying as an immortal

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- are you kidding

**Minseok-hyung** \- I mean

**Minseok-hyung** \- he probably would be even more hyper

**Minseok-hyung** \- but no, that has nothing to do with it

 

**Chanyeollie** \- then let me do it ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- no !!!

**Minseok-hyung** \- definitely not

 

**Chanyeollie** \- I wouldn't lose control hyung

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I can't let anyone else turn him

 

**Chanyeollie** \- ??

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I want.. I want to do it myself

 

**Chanyeollie** \- but you just said you can't

**Chanyeollie** \- you're being kinda selfish hyung

**Chanyeollie** \- what about what Baekhyun wants

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I know

**Minseok-hyung** \- I know I'm fucking up Chanyeol

**Minseok-hyung** \- but I'm gonna figure it out

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'll solve this

**Minseok-hyung** \- I promise

 

**Chanyeollie** \- ..; okay hyung

**Chanyeollie** \- just don't take too long

**Chanyeollie** \- unlike you and I, baekkie can't wait forever

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

Baekhyun returned to their shared appartment later that evening, his spirits considerably lightened by Jongin and Kyungsoo's joint efforts. He was generally very well able to cheer himself up, but occasionally he did need outside help. Recent events had left him both tired and slightly existentially depressed. The petting he had received from his neighbors had helped ground him so that he felt better able to face the tribulations of daily life with two vampires again. Though he loved his two roommates, he had to admit that sometimes the whole situation weighed on his soul.

 

"I'm home," he called softly as he removed his shoes.

 

"Oh hey Baek !" He heard Minseok's voice from the living room. "I ordered ramen. Do you want some ?"

 

"Ooh yes, you know I could never refuse ramen," he sighed happily as he settled down on the couch by Minseok and grabbed a container. They sat in silence, watching Avatar : The Last Airbender as they ate, content with each other's presence. Minseok seemed tired, reflected Baekhyun, perhaps even a little sad, but he didn't feel the confidence to enquire. He'd only just recovered from his own fatigue, and it would be nice to spend a quiet evening together. There wasn't always the need for conversation, he told himself. Sometimes just _being_ , side by side and silently, was enough.

 

They were halfway through Book 2 when the television set flickered off. The curtains started billowing and the windows rattled.

 

"Earthquake ?" Said Minseok, standing to look around the room. But the ground was definitely not shaking.

 

Just then, the two lamps they had kept on so as to not get too much ramen on themselves flickered off. The TV set powered back up but the image was distorted. Aang, who'd been in the middle of bartering with Earth-Kingdom citizens, froze in a strange position, and the audio began to loop in a broken manner, repeating simply :

 

"You'll .. PAY .. for this ?"

 

"You'll .. PAY .. for this ?"

 

"You'll .. PAY .. for this ?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

As suddenly as it had begun, the weird power surge stopped. The windows and the curtains stilled, the lights flickered back on and the episode returned to its normal pace.

Minseok sat slowly back down, sharing a shocked look with Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

They heard the front door open and Chanyeol's familiar shuffle as he took his shoes off. There was a beat of silence before he called from the hallway :

 

 

 

"Hyung ? Why is the wall bleeding ?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - the best way to exorcise a ghost is to stand in the middle of the living in a crop top and yell 
> 
> DONT MESS UP MY TEMPO
> 
> over and over again. 
> 
>  
> 
> ... Or maybe not ? It is the best way to my live my life though
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously this album is so great
> 
> Personal favourites : Oasis (dat intro), Gravity (space boops), obviously Tempo and Ooh La la la, SIGN omfg, 24/7 had me going yaaassss like it was 2016   
> With You, Damage and Bad Dream I like just a fraction less although they all have elements that I adore  
> I'd say Smile on My Face is the only one that I didn't fall in love with immediately but I never really like ballads anyway. And yet it's growing on me. 
> 
> What are yours ? Are you happy with this comeback ? :D


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

10:30am

**Baekkest** \- this is getting ridiculous

**Baekkest** \- we have to do something

 

**Softie** \- ?

 

**Baekkest** \- there's a shadow that keeps appearing behind me whenever I look in the mirror

**Baekkest** \- it's really creepy

**Baekkest** \- I'm this close to moving out guys

 

**Softie** \- what does it look like ?

 

**Baekkest** \- idk

**Baekkest** \- it's a shadow

**Baekkest** \- it doesn't have features

**Baekkest** \- I can't even shower in peace

 

**Bossman** \- I'm working on it Baek

**Bossman** \- so far haven't found anything in my pre-13th century books

 

**Baekkest** \- ??

**Baekkest** \- why are you looking in there

 

**Bossman** \- this sort of thing hasn't really happened in a while and I don't remember how to fix it

 

**Baekkest** \- but it has happened to you before ?

 

**Bossman** \- ofc !

**Bossman** \- in the past we had all kinds of ghosts

**Bossman** \- honestly it was just kind of like having rats

**Bossman** \- spooky rats

 

**Baekkest** \- did a rat ever make a kitchen knife fall right next to your foot ?

**Baekkest** \- cause uh

**Baekkest** \- that just happened

**Baekkest** \- it hovered in the air and then fell an inch away from me

**Baekkest** \- is that a rat hyung

 

**Bossman** \- .... no

**Bossman** \- no ghost ever did that either

**Bossman** \- this is a pretty powerful one :/

**Bossman** \- can you get out of the house for a little bit ?

**Bossman** \- I'm sorry baekkie

**Bossman** \- it's just not safe

 

**Baekkest** \- i just wanted a fucking sandwich

**Baekkest** \- this is bullshit

**Baekkest** \- I HATE YOU STUPID GHOST

 

**Bossman** \- :(

 

**Softie** \- shall I tell Sehunnie not to come over ?

 

**Bossman** \- maybe..

**Bossman** \- although we vampires don't risk much

**Bossman** \- whatever you think, Yeol

**Bossman** \- I'll keep you guys posted on my progress

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : The Spooky Club_

 

10:45am

**Baekkie** \- hello

**Baekkie** \- may I come over, Soo and Nini

**Baekkie** \- I'm sorry

**Baekkie** \- I don't mean to impose so much on you

**Baekkie** \- but I'm pretty sure I'll die if I don't

 

**ChefSoo** \- ooh sorry Baek, we're both out

**ChefSoo** \- what's going on ?

 

**Nagnini** \- is chanyeol cooking again ?

 

**Baekkie** \- I wish that was it

**Baekkie** \- there's something wrong with the appartment

 

**ChefSoo** \- oh no :(

**ChefSoo** \- like a gas leak ?

 

**Baekkie** \- I wish

**Baekkie** \- it seems like we have a resident ghost

 

**Nagnini** \- ooh

**Nagnini** \- are you guys getting haunted ?

 

**Baekkie** \- yeah

**Baekkie** \- if 'haunted' covers lamps flickering, windows rattling

**Baekkie** \- the TV telling us we'll pay for something

**Baekkie** \- and the walls bleeding

**Baekkie** \- then yeah, we're getting haunted

 

**Nagnini** \- neat !

**Nagnini** \- any other paranormal phenomenons ?

 

**Baekkie** \- oh well y'know

**Baekkie** \- just shadows appearing in mirrors and knives levitating

**Baekkie** \- no biggie

 

**ChefSoo** \- oh my god Baek :/

**ChefSoo** \- we have a spare key

**ChefSoo** \- it's under the third smallest flower pot

**ChefSoo** \- let yourself in, we'll be home pretty soon

**ChefSoo** \- but don't stay in there alone :/

**Nagnini** \- so you haven't seen this ghost in person ?

 

**Baekkie** \- no

 

**ChanTollest** \- actually

**ChanTollest** \- now that I think of it

**ChanTollest** \- what about the really mysterious hot guy who appeared out of nowhere the other day ?

 

**Baekkie** \- what about him ?

 

**ChefSoo** \- you have hot guys appearing in your flat at random ?

 

**ChanTollest** \- yeah lol

**ChanTollest** \- I'm just thinking he seemed kinda weird

**ChanTollest** \- could he be the ghost ?

 

**Baekkie** \- oh, you mean not-Zitao ?

**Baekkie** \- could be

**Baekkie** \- although it's not much help since we still don't know his name

 

**Nagnini** \- but he might have taken corporeal form ?

 

**Baekkie** \- yeah he had a body

**Baekkie** \- if it was him

 

**Nagnini** \- okay

**Nagnini** \- judging by what I know of you guys

**Nagnini** \- I imagine Minseok-hyung is trying to sort this out entirely on his own ?

 

**ChanTollest** \- lol

 

**Hyungest** \- well I am the hyung

**Hyungest** \- you might even say I'm the hyungest

 

**Baekkie** \- lmao

**Baekkie** \- i love you

 

**ChanTollest** \- yeah Nini you have us figured out

 

**Nagnini** \- ok

**Nagnini** \- I have a friend who can help you

**Nagnini** \- if you don't call him I will

**Nagnini** \- this sounds like a class 6 haunting if I'm not mistaken

**Nagnini** \- can be fatal

 

**Hyungest** \- ..... okay

**Hyungest** \- these manuscripts are no help anyway

**Hyungest** \- I haven't read pre-gothic script in so long i don't even know what I'm looking at anymore

**Hyungest** \- I'll call him..

 

**Nagnini** \- I pm'ed you his number

**Nagnini** \- do it ASAP hyung

**Nagnini** \- and Baekkie you can stay with us until he deals with the ghost

 

**Baekkie** \- Nini

**Baekkie** \- are you telling me that

**Baekkie** \- one of your friends is literally a ghost buster

 

**Nagnini** \- lol

**Nagnini** \- yeah, pretty much :D

 

**Baekkie** \- this is amazing

**Baekkie** \- how are all of you so cool

**Baekkie** \- vampires, witches, ghost busters

**Baekkie** \- I love all of you

 

**Nagnini** \- love you too baekkie

**Nagnini** \- cuddle pile when we get home ;)

 

**Baekkie** \- okay.

**Baekkie** \- I'm waiting on your couch

**Baekkie** \- in your lovely unhaunted living room

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Marshmallow_

 

11:30am

**Marshmallow** \- so are you safe now hyunnie ?

 

**Baekhyun** \- yeah

**Baekhyun** \- I'm staying with some friends

**Baekhyun** \- I'm glad they let me in, I was getting scared lol

 

**Marshmallow** \- it sounds terrifying !!

**Marshmallow** \- I'm glad you're out of there

**Marshmallow** \- I'd be sad if anything happened to you :(

 

**Baekhyun** \- and yet you won't tell me your name

 

**Marshmallow** \- lol

**Marshmallow** \- just one more riddle :p

**Marshmallow** \- you got the first two so fast !

**Marshmallow** \- I was impressed

 

**Baekhyun** \- easy

**Baekhyun** \- the coffin one I knew from school

 

**Marshmallow** \- this one will be harder

**Marshmallow** \- since it's the last :)

**Marshmallow** \- are you ready ?

 

**Baekhyun** \- hit me baby

 

**Marshmallow** \- lol

**Marshmallow** \- here it is :

 

**Marshmallow** \- I cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

**Marshmallow** \- I cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.

**Marshmallow** \- I lie behind star and under hill,

**Marshmallow** \- And empty holes I fill.

**Marshmallow** \- I come first and follow after,

**Marshmallow** \- I end life, I kill laughter.

 

**Baekhyun** \- I'll think about it

 

**Marshmallow** \- :)

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Sehunnie_

 

02:24pm

**Yeol** \- so how are you adjusting ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- honestly, I'm finding this pretty great

**Sehunnie** \- everything seems more vibrant

**Sehunnie** \- matcha tastes good (???)

**Sehunnie** \- I feel sexy as fuck

**Sehunnie** \- the first few days it was weird

**Sehunnie** \- but I think I've adjusted now :)

**Sehunnie** \- although...

 

**Yeol** \- ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- I do wonder about one thing

 

**Yeol** \- what is it ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- why are you so nice to me ?

 

**Yeol** \- wdym ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- I mean you have literally every reason to hate me

**Sehunnie** \- now that I remember what happened

**Sehunnie** \- I don't understand how you don't hate me

**Sehunnie** \- ... i tried to kill you

**Sehunnie** \- like I came prepared

**Sehunnie** \- and I tricked you so that you would come in to my home

**Sehunnie** \- it's so terrible

**Sehunnie** \- I feel awful :(

 

**Yeol** \- Sehunnie

**Yeol** \- I'm a vampire

**Yeol** \- don't feel too bad

**Yeol** \- for all you know I've done worse

 

**Sehunnie** \- did you ever emotionally manipulate someone so that you could lure them to a secluded place and kill them ?

 

**Yeol** \- ;... no

**Yeol** \- I just don't kill very often okay

**Yeol** \- for one thing I don't mind being a little weaker

**Yeol** \- and I love cake so

**Yeol** \- I'm okay with not eating a lot of humans

 

**Sehunnie** \- okay well

**Sehunnie** \- we've established that I'm a terrible person and that you're super sweet

 

**Yeol** \- were !!

**Yeol** \- you WERE

**Yeol** \- yeah it was pretty terrible

**Yeol** \- but you are literally a new person now

 

**Sehunnie** \- doesn't change what I did

 

**Yeol** \- Sehunnie

**Yeol** \- i've forgiven you

**Yeol** \- we've talked about this

 

**Sehunnie** \- I know

**Sehunnie** \- I guess I just need to work through this guilt

**Sehunnie** \- I wanted to kill you because I thought you were an abomination

**Sehunnie** \- but I was more of a vampire than you were that night :(

 

**Yeol** \- well

**Yeol** \- that just means you're gonna be an awesome vampire now

**Yeol** \- especially if you learn from your past right ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- I guess

 

**Yeol** \- emotional manipulation is.... ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- lol

**Sehunnie** \- it's wrong

 

**Yeol** \- see

**Yeol** \- you're doing great sweetie

 

**Sehunnie** \- :3

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Kyungsoo_

 

1 week ago

**Kyungsoo** \- Hi :3

**Kyungsoo** \- how is it going ?

 

5 days ago

**Kyungsoo** \- ahh you must be busy

**Kyungsoo** \- I was just um

**Kyungsoo** \- thinking I owe you a drink ?

**Kyungsoo** \- we were talking about that misery contest lol

**Kyungsoo** \- hit me up if you're still interested :)

 

 

03:33pm

**Chanyeol** \- hey Kyungsoo

**Chanyeol** \- sorry about not answering

**Chanyeol** \- I didn't mean to be ignoring you

**Chanyeol** \- it's just been super hectic lately

 

**Kyungsoo** \- oh

**Kyungsoo** \- hey

**Kyungsoo** \- it's ok, I understand

 

**Chanyeol** \- is the misery contest still on offer ? :)

 

**Kyungsoo** \- uhhh

**Kyungsoo** \- actually

**Kyungsoo** \- I don't think that's a great idea

**Kyungsoo** \- sorry...

 

**Chanyeol** \- oh

**Chanyeol** \- ok

**Chanyeol** \- are you mad at me ? :(

**Chanyeol** \- I deserve it

 

**Kyungsoo** \- no !

**Kyungsoo** \- no it's uhh a little hard to explain

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I have a date tomorrow

 

**Chanyeol** \- oh

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I'm pretty excited about it

**Kyungsoo** \- the guy is cute

 

**Chanyeol** \- right

 

**Kyungsoo** \- also.. uh this is awkward but uh

**Kyungsoo** \- Baekhyun told me you're a vampire

**Kyungsoo** \- .....even though you said you weren't.....

 

**Chanyeol** \- OH

**Chanyeol** \- yeah um

**Chanyeol** \- sorry about lying to you

**Chanyeol** \- I felt terrible as soon as I did it :(

**Chanyeol** \- I promise it's 100% awkwardness, absolutely not malice

**Chanyeol** \- I thought you might not like me if I said the truth

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I like you a lot !

**Kyungsoo** \- I think I could have liked you a lot more if you hadn't lied to me though...

**Kyungsoo** \- but

**Kyungsoo** \- can we still be friends ?

**Kyungsoo** \- I know I'm awkward af too but

**Kyungsoo** \- I hope we can all still hang out together ?

 

**Chanyeol** \- oh yeah !

 

**Chanyeol** \- for sure

**Chanyeol** \- yeah, definitely

**Chanyeol** \- you and Nini have been pretty much adopted anyway lol

 

**Chanyeol** \- no hard feelings then ?

 

**Kyungsoo** \- no ! not for me

**Kyungsoo** \- you ?

 

**Chanyeol** \- no lol

**Chanyeol** \- Baek says I couldn't hold a grudge even if I wanted to

**Chanyeol** \- and I don't want to sooo...

**Chanyeol** \- we're good :)

 

**Kyungsoo** \- awesome !

**Kyungsoo** \- well...

**Kyungsoo** \- do you and Minseok hyung wanna come over this evening ?

**Kyungsoo** \- I think Baekhyun misses you guys

 

**Chanyeol** \- lol

**Chanyeol** \- yeah he's been blowing up our apartment group chat

**Chanyeol** \- with some pretty bad puns

 

**Kyungsoo** \- haha

**Kyungsoo** \- yeah Nini knows some really stupid ones

**Kyungsoo** \- they're exchanging jokes right now

**Kyungsoo** \- I kind of wanna die lol

 

**Chanyeol** \- hyung and i will be over soon to save you haha

 

 

 

___

 

 

_Chat with : Minseok-hyung_

 

06:39pm

**Sehunnie** \- hey hyung

**Sehunnie** \- what are you doing tomorrow

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- nothing specific

**Minseok-hyung** \- I might go check in on one of my restaurants

**Minseok-hyung** \- why ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- you said you wanted to supervise my first meal

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- oooh

**Minseok-hyung** \- have you found someone already ?

  
**Sehunnie** \- yeah

**Sehunnie** \- I think so...

**Sehunnie** \- I'm seeing him tomorrow

**Sehunnie** \- he smells heavenly

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- are you sure you wanna eat him straight away ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- wdym ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- well

**Minseok-hyung** \- it's personal preference but I like to date them a little before feeding

**Minseok-hyung** \- show them a really good time before their death

 

**Sehunnie** \- date them ?

**Sehunnie** \- sounds a little weird

**Sehunnie** \- although I guess I did plan a date for tomorrow lol

**Sehunnie** \- do you ever

**Sehunnie** \- you know...

**Sehunnie** \- seduce them ? Before eating them ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- no

**Minseok-hyung** \- that's just weird

**Minseok-hyung** \- don't have sex with someone you're planning on eating Sehunnie.....

**Minseok-hyung** \- it's like the first rule of being a vampire

 

**Sehunnie** \- right

**Sehunnie** \- that makes sense

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I've broken up with people over this

 

**Sehunnie** \- ??

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I once dated a vampire who'd eat humans he'd just slept with

 

**Sehunnie** \- isn't that.. cheating ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- exactly my point

**Minseok-hyung** \- but he didn't see it that way

**Minseok-hyung** \- he used to say the best time to eat a human was during an orgasm

**Minseok-hyung** \- and the second best time was right after

**Minseok-hyung** \- and like

**Minseok-hyung** \- idk, I have my fair share of kinks

**Minseok-hyung** \- but that's just wrong

 

**Sehunnie** \- agreed

**Sehunnie** \- did you ever try it tho ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- no

**Minseok-hyung** \- I have principles

**Minseok-hyung** \- and I guess you can do whatever you want when you have your own coven

**Minseok-hyung** \- but as long as you're under my jurisdiction, no biting people mid orgasm okay ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- ofc hyung !!

**Sehunnie** \- although I don't think I wanna have my own coven yet

**Sehunnie** \- I like yours a lot

**Sehunnie** \- human pet included lol

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- if you wanna join for good we'll have to have a coven meeting

 

**Sehunnie** \- can I think about it a bit more ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- of course Sehunnie

**Minseok-hyung** \- take your time

**Minseok-hyung** \- and until then

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'd be happy to supervise your first vampire meal tomorrow :)

 

**Sehunnie** \- thanks hyung !!

**Sehunnie** \- you're the best !

**Sehunnie** \- i'm so excited :D

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is making me think about vampire details I'd never thought of


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

_Chat with : The Spooky Club_

 

03:21pm

**ChanTollest** \- guys

**ChanTollest** \- can I get your opinion on something

 

**Nagnini** \- of course !

 

**ChefSoo** \- yeah definitely

 

**Baekkie** \- you know I love giving my opinion

 

_ChanTollest has sent an attachment._

 

**Baekkie** \- hot damn

 

**Nagnini** \- those are sexy as fuck hyung

**Nagnini** \- if you don't get them I might have to kick your ass

**Nagnini** \- vampire or no vampire

 

**ChefSoo** \- yeah the glasses are totally awesome !

**ChefSoo** \- I didn't realize you had poor eyesight though

**ChefSoo** \- aren't vampires supposed to be like physically perfect ?

**ChefSoo** \- .....or is that just in twilight

 

**Baekkie** \-  <3 yesssss

**Baekkie** \- I am not alone

**Baekkie** \- team edward or team jacob Soo ?

 

**ChefSoo** \- i don't even know what that means

 

**Nagnini** \- he's team jacob all the way

 

**ChefSoo** \- !!!

**ChefSoo** \- Nini !!

**ChefSoo** \- I told you that in confidence

 

**Nagnini** \- sorry hyung :D

 

**ChefSoo** \- you're the worst

 

**ChanTollest** \- loool

**ChanTollest** \- too cute

**ChanTollest** \- don't worry Soo

**ChanTollest** \- Baekhyun's been writing fanfics about twilight

**ChanTollest** \- no one is judging you here

**ChanTollest** \- and as for the glasses, I don't actually need them

**ChanTollest** \- I just tried them on randomly

**ChanTollest** \- but I am really digging this look

 

**Baekkie** \- you look so fucking hot in them

**Baekkie** \- get them or I'll help nini kick your ass

 

**ChanTollest** \- ok ok

**ChanTollest** \- jeez

**ChanTollest** \- no need for such violence

 

**Baekkie** \- yesss

**Baekkie** \- I need more sexy librarians in my life

 

**ChanTollest** \- ಠ_ಠ

**ChanTollest** \- it's weird to hear you call me sexy

 

**Baekkie** \- wdym

**Baekkie** \- I'm always giving you compliments

  
**ChanTollest** \- you said I was like a hunk of eggplant yesterday

**ChanTollest** \- I don't even know what that means

 

**Baekkie** \- that's a compliment !

**Baekkie** \- eggplant is the sexiest vegetable

 

**ChefSoo** \- no

**ChefSoo** \- the fuck it is NOT

**ChefSoo** \- eggplant is satan's makeup sponge

 

**ChanTollest** \- ???

 

**Nagnini** \- oh yeah

**Nagnini** \- when it comes to food

**Nagnini** \- be careful what comes out of your mouth in front of Soo

**Nagnini** \- i've seen him get medieval on people for praising cilantro

 

**ChefSoo** \- CILANTRO IS THE WORST

**ChefSoo** \- I WILL CUT A BITCH

 

**Baekkie** \- omfg

**Baekkie** \- this is amazing

 

_Baekkie has changed ChefSoo's nickname to SatanSoo._

 

**Baekkie** \- even tho you're clearly wrong about eggplant

 

**SatanSoo** \- Baek

**SatanSoo** \- I am not above ending friendships over this

**SatanSoo** \- the sexiest vegetable is clearly the tomato

 

**ChanTollest** \- the tomato ???

 

**Baekkie** \- no no

**Baekkie** \- he's got a point

**Baekkie** \- tomatoes are pretty sexy

**Baekkie** \- they're like the peach of the savory world

 

**SatanSoo** \- but they are NOTHING

**SatanSoo** \- next to the sexiest pasta shape.

 

**Baekkie** \- obviously macaroni

 

**SatanSoo** \- obviously.

**SatanSoo** \- I'm glad we agree

 

**Baekkie** \- I'm glad to know an intellectual such as yourself Soo

 

**SatanSoo** \- you're not too bad

**SatanSoo** \- I'll forgive the eggplant heresy

**SatanSoo** \- just this once

 

**Hyungest** \- what in the actual fuck did I just read

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Sehunnie_

 

07:19pm

**Minseok-hyung** \- okay

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'm at my observation post in the coffeeshop across the street

**Minseok-hyung** \- carry on with your date normally

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'll be shadowing you from afar to make sure everything's okay

**Minseok-hyung** \- and I'll only interfere if you give me the signal

**Minseok-hyung** \- everything ok ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- yep !

**Sehunnie** \- I'm excited

**Sehunnie** \- this guy smells so nice

**Sehunnie** \- and I haven't eaten all day

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- maybe try to eat a little during your date :/

**Minseok-hyung** \- kinda suspicious otherwise

 

**Sehunnie** \- hmm true

**Sehunnie** \- apparently this is the best italian place in town

**Sehunnie** \- he's really into food

**Sehunnie** \- I figure it's nice that his last meal is his favourite right ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- definitely !

**Minseok-hyung** \- I have raised you right :)

 

**Sehunnie** \- lool

**Sehunnie** \- thanks mom

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- alright

**Minseok-hyung** \- go pick your date up

 

**Sehunnie** \- okay

**Sehunnie** \- my phone is kinda low on battery so I'll keep the texting to a minimum

**Sehunnie** \- but don't worry okay

**Sehunnie** \- I know the signal and everything

**Sehunnie** \- and I know exactly where to take him afterwards

**Sehunnie** \- everything will go great :)

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- you got this !

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Marshmallow_

 

07:30pm

**Baekhyun** \- okay I figured out your riddle

 

**Marshmallow** \- oh yeah ?

**Marshmallow** \- impress me :)

 

**Baekhyun** \- the dark

 

**Marshmallow** \- yes !

**Marshmallow** \- I come first and follow laughter

**Marshmallow** \- I end life and kill laughter

**Marshmallow** \- good job

**Marshmallow** \- the dark indeed

 

**Baekhyun** \- yeah boi

**Baekhyun** \- you're no match for me ;)

 

**Marshmallow** \- I guess now we have to find out in person

 

**Baekhyun** \- what do you suggest ?

 

**Marshmallow** \- meet me tomorrow

**Marshmallow** \- at Pete's

 

**Baekhyun** \- a coffee date ?

 

**Marshmallow** \- are you disappointed lol ?

 

**Baekhyun** \- I mean

**Baekhyun** \- a little ?..

**Baekhyun** \- nothing very mysterious about a coffee date

 

**Marshmallow** \- there's a creepy abandoned carousel nearby

**Marshmallow** \- if you need to enhance the spookiness lol

 

**Baekhyun** \- yeah that works

**Baekhyun** \- still not gonna tell me who you are ?

 

**Marshmallow** \- no :)

**Marshmallow** \- you'll find out tomorrow

**Marshmallow** \- meet me there at 6pm

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : The Haunted House_

 

08:03pm

**Bossman** \- I gotta say guys

**Bossman** \- I feel proud

**Bossman** \- he just opened the door for his date

**Bossman** \- acting completely normal

**Bossman** \- he doesn't even seem nervous

 

**Baekkest** \- what does the guy look like ?

 

**Bossman** \- idk, I didn't see his face

**Bossman** \- he's much shorter than Sehunnie though

**Bossman** \- he has dark hair

**Bossman** \- looks kinda square

 

**Baekkest** \- aww

**Baekkest** \- they must be cute side by side

 

**Bossman** \- yeah the size difference was pretty adorable lol

**Bossman** \- I hope Sehunnie has a good night

**Bossman** \- the first meal can sort of shape your experience as a vampire :/

 

**Baekkest** \- is that why yeollie rarely eats anyone ?

 

**Bossman** \- yeah

**Bossman** \- his first meal was a disaster

**Bossman** \- also why I feel the need to supervise Sehunnie's

 

**Baekkest** \- what happened ?

 

**Softie** \- I got blood everywhere

**Softie** \- she was talking about how she wanted to travel the world

**Softie** \- she'd just saved up enough to go to Europe

**Softie** \- it made me sad so I decided to get it over and done with

**Softie** \- but I went too deep and I ruptured the carotid artery

**Softie** \- it was such a mess :(

 

**Baekkest** \- awww

**Baekkest** \- (and lol)

 

**Softie** \- it's not funny

**Softie** \- I didn't do it on purpose

**Softie** \- but for some sick reason it inspired some guy to do the same thing

**Softie** \- except he wasn't a vampire

 

**Baekkest** \- ???

 

**Bossman** \- yeah we got a serial killer following Channie's MO

**Bossman** \- it was super creepy

**Bossman** \- so I killed him

**Bossman** \- I have my principles

 

**Baekkest** \- isn't this kind of a double standard though ?

**Baekkest** \- I mean

**Baekkest** \- you literally eat people

 

**Bossman** \- well yeah

**Bossman** \- I EAT them

**Bossman** \- I don't kill them just for fun

 

**Baekkest** \- in some weird way I get what you're saying

 

**Softie** \- lol

**Softie** \- you've been living with vampires too long

 

**Baekkest** \- nah I was already this way before

**Baekkest** \- It's why you adopted me so quickly :3

 

**Bossman** \- oh fuck

**Bossman** \- oh shit

**Bossman** \- oh no, oh no, oh no

 

**Baekkest** \- are you having regrets hyung ?

 

**Bossman** \- no

**Bossman** \- shit

**Bossman** \- fuck

**Bossman** \- Sehun's date is Kyungsoo

 

**Softie** \- oh shit

 

**Bossman** \- they're walking to the park we designated as the best place to eat him

**Bossman** \- fuck

 

**Softie** \- where ???

 

**Bossman** \- the one by fifth street

 

**Softie** \- omw

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

Minseok raced after the couple into the darkened park. The sun had set and everything was bathed in a grey half light. Despite his enhanced eyesight, he was unable to locate the two. How had they escaped him so quickly ? They'd been just a few steps ahead !

 

He couldn't let Sehun eat Kyungsoo. They'd become good friends, and he'd help his newly bitten vampire eat anyone but a friend. Those were off limit. If only he'd thought to ask who the mysterious young man might be !

 

As he ran through the undergrowth, he felt a bitter panic rising in him. What if he was too late ? New vampires were rarely patient, and Sehun was likely to get straight to business as soon as they were hidden from view.

 

"Sehun !" He called desperately as he went. "Sehunnie !"

 

But his calls were met with silence.

 

Where had they gone ? And how would he explain this to Jongin ?

 

Realizing that he was out of options, he unfolded his wings and rose into the air quickly, uncaring that he might be seen. Kyungsoo's safety was all that mattered now. Once he'd reached an acceptable vantage point, he stilled and focused his senses as hard as he could. For a second nothing changed and then he heard, as faint as a whisper on the edge of his senses, an odd slurping sound. At that same moment, the scent of fear reached his nose.

 

Without a further thought he flew towards the sounds and alighted in a tiny clearing, an alcove of greenery shielded from the rest of the park by thick bushes. To the side of the clearing there was a tiny bench, and on it two figures apparently huddled together. The fear was now almost palpable in the close air of the clearing.

 

"Sehun !" He yelled as he landed.

 

The taller's face turned towards him and he beheld what he had hoped against hope he would not see : his chin was covered in blood, his eyes glazed over by the feeding frenzy, and Kyungsoo slumped on the bench, now entirely unconscious. The vampire licked his lips.

 

"Hyung," he said in a husky tone, "you were right.. I've never tasted anything as good as this.."

 

"Sehunnie - I'm sorry - step away from the human."

 

"What ?"

 

"You can't finish this one."

 

With an angry hiss, Sehun rose and came to stand before Minseok. He was much taller, and the older vampire recognized the bloodlust in his eyes. Sehun wasn't thinking straight, it would be impossible to reason with him.

 

Just as Minseok was gearing himself up to incapacitate him, Chanyeol landed in the clearing and rushed to Sehun. He threw his arms around him in a forceful back hug, restricting his movements.

 

"Hyung," called Chanyeol, "I have him. Get Kyungsoo out of here !"

 

Recognizing the wisdom of his words, Minseok rushed to the prone figure on the bench and lifted him easily, even as he unfolded his wings. In three powerful beats he was out of sight of the clearing, in which Chanyeol and Sehun were now angrily wrestling.

 

"He'll just have to take care of Sehunnie," muttered Minseok to himself as he flew straight to their apartment. He alighted on the balcony and carried Kyungsoo's limp body inside.

 

"Hyung ?" Baekhyun exclaimed, immediately clearing the couch.

 

"I stopped Sehun in the middle of feeding," explained Minseok quickly as he checked the short human's vital signs. "Okay... we don't have a choice now -"

 

"What do you mean ?" Baekhyun's voice seemed very small.

 

"I don't think Sehun's venom is strong enough yet to turn him, but he definitely took too much blood."

 

He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up on end, before realizing something.

 

"What are you doing here Baek ? We still have a ghost to deal with, it's dangerous."

 

"I was getting some of my stuff," he explained, adding quickly. "You're gonna turn Kyungsoo ?"

 

"Yes.. I'd rather if you weren't here when I do it.." Minseok sighed. "It's not.. it's not pretty."

 

"Okay," whispered Baekhyun, eyes wide. "I'll leave, hyung."

 

Sensing his distress, Minseok acted before he could think it through. He stepped over to Baekhyun and drew him into his arms, caressing his hair as he whispered, "Don't worry. Soo is gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. I'll protect you all."

And with a soft kiss to his forehead, he pushed Baekhyun gently out of the room and turned to Kyungsoo, fangs lengthening as he bent over the unconscious body.

He sank his teeth into the soft flesh, relishing the warmth and injecting the young man with a large dose of venom.

He didn't see Baekhyun's pale face in the doorway, staring in shock as he watched Kyungsoo being turned to a vampire.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol in glasses from the tempo MV is nothing short of excellent and I had to give it some appreciation
> 
> Also of course I would never bear to kill my sweetest Kyungsoo ; he is so soft ; must protecc... by making him fangey.
> 
>  
> 
> If you're enjoying this fic I suggest you check out a movie by the same title which also follows vampires around and if I'm honest, is a pretty big inspiration for me. It's made by Taika Waititi, the guy who made Thor : Ragnarok, and it's absolutely hilarious. 
> 
>  
> 
> And now you'll have to excuse me, I haven't listened to oasis in the last 5 minutes and I'm getting serious withdrawal symptoms


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : The Spooky Club_

 

11:23am

**SatanSoo** \- so umm

**SatanSoo** \- do I need to introduce myself all over again ?

**SatanSoo** \- now that i have

**SatanSoo** \- fangssss

 

_SatanSoo has sent an attachment._

 

**Hyungest** \- oh my god

 

**ChanTollest** \- that is the cutest thing I've ever seen

 

**Baekkie** \- are you

**Baekkie** \- hissing in that selfie ?

 

**SatanSoo** \- I was trying to see my fangs better

**SatanSoo** \- this is pretty fun tbh

**SatanSoo** \- ooh I have a question

 

**Hyungest** \- what is it ?

 

**SatanSoo** \- do I need to use special toothpaste now ?

**Nagnini** \- looool

 

**ChanTollest** \- omfg

**ChanTollest** \- so fucking cute

 

**SatanSoo** \- guys I'm serious

**SatanSoo** \- I don't mess around with oral hygiene

 

**Hyungest** \- no Kyungsoo :)

**Hyungest** \- regular toothpaste is fine

 

**Baekkie** \- Hyung

 

**Hyungest** \- yes ?

 

**Baekkie** \- why is Yixing standing by our front door ?

 

**Hyungest** \- have you been spying on the corridor all morning ?

 

**Baekkie** \- yes

**Baekkie** \- I wanted to see the ghost buster

**Baekkie** \- why is Yixing there

 

**Nagnini** \- he's the ghost buster

**Nagnini** \- you know him ?

 

**Baekkie** \- umm

**Baekkie** \- yes

**Baekkie** \- he's a childhood friend

**Baekkie** \- also responsible for the worst date of my existence

 

**Nagnini** \- wait

**Nagnini** \- oh my god

**Nagnini** \- YOU'RE BAEK ???

 

**Baekkie** \- OF COURSE IM BAEK

**Baekkie** \- wait

**Baekkie** \- you know Xing ???

 

**Nagnini** \- umm yeah !!

**Nagnini** \- I've been hearing all about his crush on you for years

**Nagnini** \- ever since we met in university

 

**Baekkie** \- oh god

**Baekkie** \- and he's been telling you about me ?

 

**Nagnini** \- yes

**Nagnini** \- but for some reason I never realized that you were Baek

 

**Baekkie** \- oh god

 

**Nagnini** \- I mean, I've only ever heard good stuff

**Nagnini** \- but I did think you were a little heartless at times

 

**Baekkie** \- heartless ??

 

**Nagnini** \- kinda seemed like you were playing with his feelings

 

**Baekkie** \- I wasn't :(

**Baekkie** \- I would never do that

**Baekkie** \- I never knew how he felt

**Baekkie** \- .....until he asked me to marry him

 

**Nagnini** \- oh wow

**Nagnini** \- he left that part out

**Nagnini** \- and I know now you wouldn't play with someone's feelings

**Nagnini** \- I just felt sorry for my friend

 

**Baekkie** \- I honestly wish I returned his feelings

**Baekkie** \- his dimples are adorable

**Baekkie** \- and his dick is fucking magic

 

**ChanTollest** \- tmi baek

 

**Nagnini** \- yeah I did not need to know about my friend's penis

 

**Baekkie** \- MAGIC, I SAY

**Baekkie** \- his dick deserves yall's respect

**Baekkie** \- but I just don't love him :(

**Baekkie** \- wait so Yixing is the ghost buster ?

 

**Hyungest** \- yes

**Hyungest** \- I hope this won't be too weird

**Hyungest** \- I think he recognized me from the other day but he hasn't mentioned anything about you yet

**SatanSoo** \- I think being a vampire has removed some of my filters

**SatanSoo** \- because I really wanna know more about this magical dick

**SatanSoo** \- after all

**SatanSoo** \- I didn't end up getting any the other day

 

**Baekkie** \- lmfao i love this

**Baekkie** \- and speaking of which

**Baekkie** \- would you be okay with adding Sehunnie to the chat ?

 

**SatanSoo** \- huh

**SatanSoo** \- I guess so

**SatanSoo** \- we had a really nice date before he tried to eat me

**SatanSoo** \- and he apologized profusely yesterday

 

**Hyungest** \- I gotta say

**Hyungest** \- I really commend you all for being so chill

**Hyungest** \- it would be pretty easy to get mad

**Hyungest** \- and not completely unjustified

**Hyungest** \- but everyone is being so nice and mature

**Hyungest** \- I'm proud :')

 

**SatanSoo** \- well

**SatanSoo** \- it's also because being stuck in your room while the human de-ghosts is pretty fucking boring

**SatanSoo** \- anything to make life more interesting

 

**Baekkie** \- Soo

**Baekkie** \- I love you

**Baekkie** \- you're doing amazing sweetie

 

_Baekkie has added Sehunnie to The Spooky Club._

_Baekkie has renamed The Spooky Club to Fangey Friends._

 

**Baekkie** \- hello and welcome to the best GC of your existence Sehunnie

 

**Sehunnie** \- hiyo :)

**Sehunnie** \- sorry again Kyungsoo T.T

**Sehunnie** \- you just smelled so delicious

 

**SatanSoo** \- lol

**SatanSoo** \- it's okay

 

**Baekkie** \- I do have a question

**Baekkie** \- of UTMOST importance

**Baekkie** \- for you and Chanyeol

 

**Sehunnie** \- what is it ?

 

**Baekkie** \- Minseok-hyung once told me that vampire fights end in weird angry sex

**Baekkie** \- he also said Chanyeol wrestled you to the ground

**Baekkie** \- sooooooooo

**Baekkie** \- did something happen between you two

**Baekkie** \- and by something I mean specifically, weird angry sex

 

**Sehunnie** \- oh

 

**ChanTollest** \- um

 

**Sehunnie** \- I wouldn't call it angry necessarily

 

**ChanTollest** \- or weird ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- I mean maybe a little weird

**Sehunnie** \- I didn't really realize what was happening

**Sehunnie** \- you know, I was kinda mid bloodlust

**Sehunnie** \- until he kissed me

**Sehunnie** \- then the haze started to clear

**Sehunnie** \- but honestly until his mouth was on my dick I wasn't 100% sure what was happening

 

**Baekkie** \- omfg

 

**ChanTollest** \- in my defence

**ChanTollest** \- you're really hot when you're angry

 

**Sehunnie** \- aww

**Sehunnie** \- thanks babe :3

 

**Nagnini** \- aww cute

**Nagnini** \- he calls you babe :D

 

**SatanSoo** \- yeah this is pretty adorable

**SatanSoo** \- you know

**SatanSoo** \- for having had a crush on each of you in short succession

**SatanSoo** \- I'm glad you're together in the end

**SatanSoo** \- honestly at this point I'm just jealous you're getting some and I'm not

 

**Nagnini** \- lol

**Nagnini** \- horndog alert

 

**Baekkie** \- yeah it's kinda weird to see Soo like this

**Baekkie** \- he's so reserved usually

**Baekkie** \- (but I love it)

 

 

 

______

 

 

_Chat with : Nini_

 

11:30am

**Xing** \- dude

**Xing** \- you conveniently forgot to mention that this haunting is at Baek's place

 

**Nini** \- not my fault

**Nini** \- i didn't know t.t

 

**Xing** \- okay well

**Xing** \- fortunately he's not around

**Xing** \- but I think his creepy roommate remembers me

 

**Nini** \- yeah

**Nini** \- he does

 

**Xing** \- ??

 

**Nini** \- Baekhyun's over at ours

**Nini** \- and Minseok hyung is a good friend too now

**Nini** \- we have a gc and everything

 

**Xing** \- shit

**Xing** \- I feel betrayed

 

**Nini** \- nooo xing

**Nini** \- I still love you

**Nini** \- I honestly didn't realize my new neighbor was the same person as your crush

**Nini** \- i mean, what are the odds ??

 

**Xing** \- I guess

**Xing** \- can you keep him over there while I work ?

 

**Nini** \- yeah don't worry

**Nini** \- he's not allowed in there as long as the ghost is around anyway

**Nini** \- too dangerous

 

**Xing** \- hmm

**Xing** \- well that's for sure

**Xing** \- haven't dealt with a class six in a while

**Xing** \- okay nini

**Xing** \- wanna meet up later ?

**Xing** \- I feel like we haven't seen each other in years

 

**Nini** \- yeah definitely !!

**Nini** \- I wanna hear all about this ghost

**Nini** \- I haven't done exorcisms in so loooong

**Nini** \- I kinda miss it lol

 

**Xing** \- we don't say exorcism anymore

 

**Nini** \- oh ?

 

**Xing** \- yeah

**Xing** \- too religiously charged

**Xing** \- official vocab guidelines state we have to say Supernatural Entity Expulsion

 

**Nini** \- do you mean to say

**Nini** \- that you'll be performing

**Nini** \- S.E.X.

**Nini** \- on this ghost

 

**Xing** \- lol

**Xing** \- yes

**Xing** \- and yes the jokes have been endless at HQ

**Xing** \- you know how dirty junmyeon gets

**Xing** \- even Kris had to tell him to shut up and stop thrusting the other day

 

**Nini** \- well apparently this ghost is a hot guy sooooo

**Nini** \- have nice S.E.X. lol

 

**Xing** \- ;)

**Xing** \- and also eww

**Xing** \- the fallout from ghost sex would be super gross

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

 

03:12pm

**Hyungest** \- so umm

**Hyungest** \- it turns out

**Hyungest** \- the ghost is Luhan

 

**Baekkie** \- :O !!!

 

**Hyungest** \- yeah

**Hyungest** \- he's talking with Yixing right now

**Hyungest** \- apparently he was exacting revenge

**Hyungest** \- for the fact that I ate him

 

**Nagnini** \- well

**Nagnini** \- I can't say I blame him

**Nagnini** \- I'd be pretty mad at getting eaten too

 

**SatanSoo** \- meh

**SatanSoo** \- he's overreacting

**SatanSoo** \- it's honestly that bad

 

**Baekkie** \- rlly ??

 

**SatanSoo** \- yeah

**SatanSoo** \- at first it hurts a little

**SatanSoo** \- kinda like someone is tickling you just a little too hard

**SatanSoo** \- then it feels really nice

**SatanSoo** \- then you pass out

**SatanSoo** \- idk what this guy is complaining about

 

**Nagnini** \- maybe he objects to being dead

 

**Hyungest** \- clearly

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Baekhyunnie_

 

04:38pm

**Minseok** \- Baek

**Minseok** \- I owe you an apology

**Minseok** \- I put you in danger through my actions

**Minseok** \- I should have been more careful

**Minseok** \- if anything had happened to you because of Luhan

**Minseok** \- I would never have forgiven myself

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- oohhh

**Baekhyunnie** \- hyung

**Baekhyunnie** \- it's okay

**Baekhyunnie** \- don't feel bad

**Baekhyunnie** \- I don't think he was trying to kill me

**Baekhyunnie** \- I was just more at risk because I'm mortal

 

**Minseok** \- yes

**Minseok** \- and actually

**Minseok** \- I wanna talk to you about that

**Minseok** \- once Yixing is gone can we have a conversation ?

**Minseok** \- like, face to face ?

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- oh sorry hyung :/

**Baekhyunnie** \- I have a date later

**Baekhyunnie** \- sort of

**Baekhyunnie** \- I gotta go shower rn

 

**Minseok** \- oh

**Minseok** \- ok

**Minseok** \- well we can just talk tomorrow :)

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- definitely !!

**Baekhyunnie** \- I look forward to it hyung

**Baekhyunnie** \- and please don't feel bad on my account

**Baekhyunnie** \- you're still my favourite hyung

 

**Minseok** \- haha

**Minseok** \- ok then

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- I mean it !! don't laugh

 

**Minseok** \- right

**Minseok** \- well

**Minseok** \- go get ready for your date

**Minseok** \- tiger

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Chanyeollie_

 

05:19pm

**Minseok-hyung** \- chan

**Minseok-hyung** \- do you know who baek has a date with

 

**Chanyeollie** \- actually I don't

**Chanyeollie** \- and neither does baek lol

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- ??

**Minseok-hyung** \- explain

 

**Chanyeollie** \- it's a secret admirer

**Chanyeollie** \- they've been talking for a while

**Chanyeollie** \- Baek agreed to meet up in public so that they can reveal themselves

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- oh

**Minseok-hyung** \- what a weird thing to do

 

**Chanyeollie** \- ikr

**Chanyeollie** \- anyway

**Chanyeollie** \- I'm pretty sure it's Taehyung

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- the guy from the used bookstore ?

 

**Chanyeollie** \- yeah

**Chanyeollie** \- we went in there like twice

**Chanyeollie** \- but he was undressing Baekkie with his eyes

**Chanyeollie** \- it was a little uncomfortable lol

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- yeah I remember

**Minseok-hyung** \- kind of a creep

 

**Chanyeollie** \- i don't know

**Chanyeollie** \- Baek can be really attractive

**Chanyeollie** \- and he didn't actually hit on him

**Chanyeollie** \- just stared a lot lol

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- either way

**Minseok-hyung** \- I don't like it

 

**Chanyeollie** \- yeah well

**Chanyeollie** \- this is what I meant about waiting forever hyung

**Chanyeollie** \- baekkie can't, and he's not going to

**Chanyeollie** \- you gotta make up your mind

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- I've made it up

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'm talking to him tomorrow

 

**Chanyeollie** \- are you gonna turn him ?

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- no

**Minseok-hyung** \- I've actually been taking everyone's very discrete criticism of me into consideration

**Minseok-hyung** \- I'm gonna ask him what he wants

**Minseok-hyung** \- and I'm gonna listen

 

**Chanyeollie** \- awwww hyung

**Chanyeollie** \- do you mean that you're going to give up control of the situation ? :3

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- yes

**Minseok-hyung** \- although you putting it that way makes me reconsider

 

**Chanyeollie** \- relax hyung

**Chanyeollie** \- and trust Baekkie

**Chanyeollie** \- he might be centuries younger than you

**Chanyeollie** \- but he's an adult

**Chanyeollie** \- he can choose for himself what he wants

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- yes

**Minseok-hyung** \- and I'm committed to respecting that

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

 

07:06pm

**Baekkie** \- hello everyone :)

 

**SatanSoo** \- hey baekkie

 

**Nagnini** \- what's up

 

**Baekkie** \- oh nothing much

**Baekkie** \- we are just having

**Baekkie** \- one

**Baekkie** \- hell

**Baekkie** \- of an evening

 

_Baekkie has sent an attachment._

 

**ChanTollest** \- what the fuck

**ChanTollest** \- is this a practical joke

 

**Nagnini** \- what's with all the blood

 

**Baekkie** \- oh that's just Baekkie's blood

**Baekkie** \- no worries

**Baekkie** \- most of it is still inside him

**Baekkie** \- although not for long

**Baekkie** \- lol

 

**ChanTollest** \- who are you

**ChanTollest** \- why are you doing this

 

**Baekkie** \- we've met :3

**Baekkie** \- and one of you has taken something very dear to me

**Baekkie** \- so I thought I'd return the favour

 

**Hyungest** \- what the fuck

**Hyungest** \- I will end you

**Hyungest** \- you touch one more hair of Baekkie's head

**Hyungest** \- I will fucking kill you

 

**Baekkie** \- oh hiii Minseokkie

**Baekkie** \- long time no see

 

_Baekkie has sent an attachment._

 

**ChanTollest** \- oh my god

 

**Hyungest** \- Jongdae

**Hyungest** \- I fucking knew it

 

**Baekkie** \- how do you like my fangs ?

**Baekkie** \- they're very useful

**Baekkie** \- especially for eating unsuspecting humans such as this one

 

_Baekkie has sent an attachment._

 

**ChanTollest** \- you fucking psycho

**ChanTollest** \- let Baek go !!

 

**Baekkie** \- lol

**Baekkie** \- I mean

**Baekkie** \- I am a vampire after all

**Baekkie** \- and I am

**Baekkie** \- so so hungry

**Baekkie** \- do you know your little friend is not the smartest crayon in the box

**Baekkie** \- although he is very good at riddles

**Baekkie** \- hahaha

**Baekkie** \- and sooooo tasty :)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> permission to yell at me in the comments is granted
> 
> in fact I've been yelling at myself ever since I wrote this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> what was I thinking? ;-;


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

_Chat with : Chanyeollie_

 

07:15pm

**Minseok-hyung** \- I know where he is

**Minseok-hyung** \- I recognize the background

**Minseok-hyung** \- you know the abandoned carousel

**Minseok-hyung** \- there's an empty building nearby

 

**Chanyeollie** \- !!

**Chanyeollie** \- I know the place

**Chanyeollie** \- omw

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- we have to keep him distracted so he doesn't kill Baek

 

**Chanyeollie** \- we can get Nini and Soo to talk to him

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- good idea

 

**Chanyeollie** \- I'll deal with that

**Chanyeollie** \- you get going hyung

**Chanyeollie** \- baekkie needs you

 

**Minseok-hyung** \- ok

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Jonginnie, Kyungsoo, Sehunnie_

 

07:17pm

**Yeol** \- guys

**Yeol** \- minseok found out where baekkie is being held

 

**Kyungsoo** \- where

**Kyungsoo** \- I'm coming too

 

**Sehunnie** \- +1

 

**Yeol** \- you haven't been a vampire long enough

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I don't fucking care

**Kyungsoo** \- I can't let anything happen to baek

**Kyungsoo** \- tell me where he is

 

**Yeol** \- you might not be able to control yourself..

**Yeol** \- looks like there's a lot of blood

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I'll deal with it

**Kyungsoo** \- yeol don't get in my way

**Kyungsoo** \- I'm helping baekkie

 

**Yeol** \- okay

**Yeol** \- the abandoned factory between the river and the carousel

 

**Kyungsoo** \- got it

**Kyungsoo** \- omw

 

**Sehunnie** \- same

 

**Nagnini** \- i'm coming too

 

**Yeol** \- actually nini

**Yeol** \- we need someone to distract Jongdae

**Yeol** \- keep him talking

**Yeol** \- keep him off baek until we get there

 

**Nagnini** \- on it

**Nagnini** \- you get going yeol

**Nagnini** \- save baekkie

**Nagnini** \- and give that guy a kick for me

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

 

07:19pm

**Nagnini** \- why are you doing this ?

**Nagnini** \- Baekkie never hurt you

 

**Baekkie** \- oh no, I know

**Baekkie** \- but what am I gonna do ?

**Baekkie** \- kill Minseok ? lol

**Baekkie** \- no I just wanna get my revenge

**Baekkie** \- he tried to eat me

 

**Nagnini** \- so you're taking it out on someone who's completely innocent

**Nagnini** \- who's the sweetest person ever

 

**Baekkie** \- yeah

**Baekkie** \- I figured that would piss Minseok off the most

**Baekkie** \- when we were dating

**Baekkie** \- although big air quotes on dating there

**Baekkie** \- it was basically just foreplay to dinner time for him

**Baekkie** \- he went on and on about this guy

**Baekkie** \- I thought they were just really good friends

**Baekkie** \- and then one evening

**Baekkie** \- I was in the woods

**Baekkie** \- alone

**Baekkie** \- scared

**Baekkie** \- I'd just been turned, you see

**Baekkie** \- without having asked for it ofc

**Baekkie** \- and I remembered him talking about Baekkie

**Baekkie** \- and it seemed to me that hurting poor little Baekkie would be the best way to hurt Minseokkie

**Baekkie** \- and it was easy

**Baekkie** \- since he'd told me all about him

**Baekkie** \- I even knew his favourite food

**Baekkie** \- fucking marshmallows lol

 

**Nagnini** \- yeah

**Nagnini** \- Minseok hyung likes marshmallows

 

**Baekkie** \- because perfect Baekkie loves them

**Baekkie** \- why else would a vampire eat marshmallows jfc

**Baekkie** \- anyway

**Baekkie** \- I don't who you are

**Baekkie** \- but I know what you're doing sweetie

**Baekkie** \- trying to distract me from my food lol

 

_Baekkie sent an attachment._

 

**Baekkie** \- doesn't he look just

**Baekkie** \- delectable

**Baekkie** \- ugh i love it

**Baekkie** \- okay baby

**Baekkie** \- talk later

**Baekkie** \- dinner's getting cold

**Baekkie** \- maybe you'll be next :-*

 

 

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok barely saw the city rushing by below him as he flew with all the speed of his wings towards the abandoned warehouse he remembered. The sense of urgency that filled him threatened to knock him off course, and he trembled with every movement even as he told himself : "Faster... I need to go faster.."

 

But the pictures of Baekhyun, bloodied and barely conscious, haunted his mind, filling every corner of his brain with a bitter fear. How terrified must he be in this moment, on the floor of that warehouse, at the mercy of a monster of Minseok's own creation.

 

"No," he said out loud to banish the growing dread. If he was too late.. if Jongdae killed Baekhyun..

 

The sudden thought of eternity stretching before him, the eternity he'd chosen, now bereft of the young man's warm presence, hit him like a punch in the gut. His wings faltered and he dropped a few meters down.

 

"NO !" He yelled, gritting his teeth against the tears. The anger that had fueled him was fading fast, pushed aside by the consciousness of his own responsibility. He saw clearly how all of this was his fault ; how he might have prevented it by being more careful, more open with Baekhyun. Every wrong decision he had made now haunted him ; with an eternity to spare, he was still too late.

 

His flight became erratic as despair crushed his soul, and he soon came crashing through the highest window of the dingy abandoned building by the river. In a shower of broken glass, he plummeted to the ground before a grinning Jongdae.

 

"Hi hyung ! Nice of you to join the party," His fangs were glistening in the light of a single oil lamp. "There isn't much food left, sorry.."

 

Raising his head, Minseok saw in the midst of the haze of pain that clouded his senses, Baekhyun's prone figure lying on the ground. Blood was oozing out of his neck at a slow but steady pace, its hypnotizing scent filling the air, clawing up to his brain.

 

"Doesn't he smell delicious, hyung ?" Jongdae's voice cut through the haze, the words bringing with them the full consciousness of how absolutely desirable this blood was to him.

 

"No," he moaned, feeling a numbness take over his body. He knew this sensation.

 

"Ahh.. Are you getting a bloodlust Hyung ? Do you wanna help me finish ?" Jongdae's voice had become mocking. "He's so tasty, I swear, you would barely even regret it. Here," he added, shoving a blood soaked finger in Minseok's mouth, "try it hyung."

 

The deep hunger that always simmered within him grew with the strength of a ravenous wolf, and Minseok felt one tiny corner of his brain trying to resist even as he knew that this wave couldn't be avoided. He hadn't felt it this strongly in years, but in his weakened state he couldn't properly fight the yearning to taste Baekhyun, to suck him in and just _feed_. This would be the tastiest meal of his life.

 

"No," he whimpered with the last sparks of sense he could muster. "Baekkie... I'm so sorry..." The next step was a blackout, and it was clear to him that he would wake from it to find only a dead body and remorse so deep it would consume him.

 

As the last of his consciousness slipped away from him, he heard faintly another crash. But he was gone now, the animal instincts kicking in and pushing him to get as much of the sweet smelling blood as he could. He never saw Chanyeol until the taller slammed into him, mere feet away from Baekhyun, pinning him to the ground. With an angry hiss he tried to push him off, but the other was too strong.

 

At the same time, a tiny ball of dark fury crashed into Jongdae, throwing him to the ground and pulling him away to another room. Then came rapid steps and the sound of Sehun's voice.

 

"Yeol ! Baekkie - we have to save Baekkie !"

 

"Bite him ! If I let Minseok-hyung go it's over !"

 

"I can't ! I don't have enough venom.. We have to get him back.. It has to be him.."

 

With those words, a powerful hand collided with the side of Minseok's face. He hissed in anger again, and three more slaps followed, each one helping to clear the haze from his brain.

 

"Okay, enough !" He yelled as a fourth one landed. "I'm back, I'm here !"

 

Chanyeol scrambled off him. "Hyung, there's no more time. You have to bite Baekkie. Can you do it ?"

 

"Yes," he answered. The fear had been wiped away ; he knew what he must do.

 

He crawled over to Baekhyun, lying limply on the floor, and gathered him up in his arms.

 

".. hyung ?" His voice was so small and far away that Minseok faltered.

 

"Baek.. Baekkie.. You're breathing.. stay with me.. I need you, Baek, more than I've ever -"

 

But his words faltered and, cupping Baekhyun's pale cheek with one hand, he bent and left a delicate kiss on the dying human's lips. Baekhyun smiled into it for a second, before his eyes fluttered shut and he went limp again.

 

"Hyung, there's no time," Chanyeol's panicked voice cracked. "He's not breathing anymore !"

 

Without a trace of hesitation, the vampire sank his fangs into the young man's neck and let his venom flow outward ; through fragile veins and arteries, around organs and to the very center of his being.

 

After what seemed like forever, he let go, retracting his fangs even as he held Baekhyun to himself tighter than ever, his wings spread out around them like a useless blanket. The young man was no longer breathing, no longer moving, a deep cold spreading over his limbs.

 

In the deafening silence of the warehouse, Minseok and Chanyeol waited on tenterhooks. Sehun had gone to help Kyungsoo, and they had both disappeared somewhere with Jongdae. But nothing mattered anymore to Minseok than Baekhyun and the deathly palor of his face, the terrifying stillness of his chest...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a breathless cough, Baekhyun's eyes flew open, meeting Minseok's gaze. There was a new gleam in their warm depths.

 

"Hyung," whispered the young man, eyes fixed on him, "You need me ?"

 

"I do," he answered, relief trembling in his voice. "Without you -" his words dissolved.

 

"I'm here, hyung" Baekhyun said, lifting himself up on his elbows to find Minseok's lips again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: D: 
> 
>  
> 
> OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER KILL BAEKKIE he is the sweetest cutest smol bean ever and I love him <3 I had a literal moment of "wow this man is actual sunshine" watching their subbed Q&A the other day 
> 
> I move for SM to make Byun Baekhyun the host of every variety show in existence
> 
>  
> 
> okay maybe not
> 
>  
> 
> I move for SM to give my sons at least one fucking appearance in any variety show -- I will take anything -- have them making kimbap with an ajummah I don't even care just GIVE THEM SOME PROMO you snakes


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : Baek_

 

02:16pm

**Minseokkie** \- Baek

**Minseokkie** \- I don't know what to say

 

**Baek** \- you don't have to say anything hyung

**Baek** \- it's okay

**Baek** \- I understand

 

**Minseokkie** \- really

 

**Baek** \- yes

**Baek** \- I can read your heart now

**Baek** \- you love it

 

**Minseokkie** \- you think I LOVE this ?

**Minseokkie** \- it's a fucking mess

 

**Baek** \- well I was supposed to be on the bed myself

 

**Minseokkie** \- flower petals everywhere

**Minseokkie** \- do you know what flower petal juice does to a carpet

**Minseokkie** \- it's all stained

 

**Baek** \- yeah but imagine

**Baek** \- me on the bed

**Baek** \- a rose between my teeth

**Baek** \- *fangs

**Baek** \- lol

 

**Minseokkie** \- I've never facepalmed so hard

**Minseokkie** \- and why are you not here anyway

 

**Baek** \- WELL

**Baek** \- I'm glad you ask

**Baek** \- I think you're gonna be proud of me on this one

 

**Minseokkie** \- what in actual hell are you doing

 

**Baek** \- lol

**Baek** \- I went over to talk to Jongdae

 

**Minseokkie** \- ......

**Minseokkie** \- so lemme get this straight

**Minseokkie** \- you prepare a whole romantic setup

**Minseokkie** \- in order to seduce me

 

**Baek** \- I wanted our first time to be special :3

 

**Minseokkie** \- but then you leave to go talk to the guy who kidnapped you and drained your blood almost to death ?

 

**Baek** \- yeah well

**Baek** \- when you put it like that

**Baek** \- it sounds dumb

 

**Minseokkie** \- nooooo

 

**Baek** \- wow

**Baek** \- hyung you are so good at conveying sacarsm through text :D

**Baek** \- this is why I love you

 

**Minseokkie** \- hey

**Minseokkie** \- no

**Minseokkie** \- that's not fair

 

**Baek** \- awwwwww hyung

**Baek** \- are you going soft

**Baek** \- because I'm just saying the truth

**Minseokkie** \- shut up

 

**Baek** \- and that truth is that I love you

 

**Minseokkie** \- fuck

 

**Baek** \- I love you so much hyung

 

**Minseok** \- come the fuck back here so I can fucking kiss you you asshole

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

02:27pm

**Sehunnie** \- so Baekhyun just started fake crying while looking at his phone

 

**Nagnini** \- oh god

**Nagnini** \- what now ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- I was pretty concerned too

**Sehunnie** \- turns out he's just been telling Minseok hyung how much he loves him

**Sehunnie** \- and he

**Sehunnie** \- (I quote)

**Sehunnie** \- "got too many feels in his heart at once"

 

**Nagnini** \- jfc

 

**Sehunnie** \- and now's he jumped out the window

**Sehunnie** \- apparently he couldn't bear to spend one more mintue away from him

**Sehunnie** \- well fuck

**Sehunnie** \- just when Jongdae had finally agreed to see him

 

**ChanTollest** \- yeah by the way

**ChanTollest** \- what in the actual fuck happened there Sehunnie

**ChanTollest** \- I know Kyungsoo incapacitated him

**ChanTollest** \- I know you guys brought him over to your flat

**ChanTollest** \- and that's it pretty much

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah well

**Sehunnie** \- so you know how Minseok hyung said that thing about vampire fights ending in weird angry sex

 

**ChanTollest** \- what

**ChanTollest** \- nooooooo

**ChanTollest** \- you can't be serious

 

**Nagnini** \- oh my god

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah

**Sehunnie** \- remember how I was with you guys at first

**Sehunnie** \- then I left when Minseok hyung calmed down ?

**Sehunnie** \- so I went to find Kyungsoo and help out

**Sehunnie** \- but I found them uhhhhhh

**Sehunnie** \- how do I put this lol

**Sehunnie** \- at it like rabbits

 

**ChanTollest** \- *like vampires

 

**Sehunnie** \- lol right

**Sehunnie** \- at it like vampires

**Sehunnie** \- and hyung was right btw

**Sehunnie** \- it was both really weird and really angry

**Sehunnie** \- For you and I it wasn't that bad cause

**Sehunnie** \- well

**Sehunnie** \- I actually had feelings for you before :3

 

**ChanTollest** \- :3 :3

 

**Sehunnie** \- but uhh

**Sehunnie** \- honestly if their pants hadn't been halfway down

**Sehunnie** \- I might have thought that they were actually eating each other

 

**ChanTollest** \- oh wow

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah it was kinda gross tbh

**Sehunnie** \- fortunately I got there right as they finished

**Sehunnie** \- and that calmed Jongdae down enough that we were able to bring him over here

 

**ChanTollest** \- oh my god

 

**Sehunnie** \- right and so

**Sehunnie** \- they've pretty much been fucking since we arrived

**Sehunnie** \- cause Jongdae got all angry again when the sex high faded

**Sehunnie** \- he was all like

**Sehunnie** \- "wtf did you just do"

**Sehunnie** \- "did you just fuck me into submission"

**Sehunnie** \- so then

**Sehunnie** \- and I swear to god this is true

**Sehunnie** \- Kyungsoo growls

**Sehunnie** \- "yeah and I'll do it again"

**Sehunnie** \- "try me, bitch"

**Sehunnie** \- they stared at each other so hard

**Sehunnie** \- jfc

**Sehunnie** \- and Jongdae jumped on him and tore his clothes off

**Sehunnie** \- aaand they were back at it

**Sehunnie** \- like vampires lol

 

**ChanTollest** \- wow

**ChanTollest** \- goddamn, Kyungsoo

 

**Nagnini** \- that's my boy lol

 

**Sehunnie** \- ikr !!!

**Sehunnie** \- very hot

**Sehunnie** \- so anyway it's been a pretty constant two days of fucking for them

**Sehunnie** \- and this morning Jongdae looked pretty chill

**Sehunnie** \- so that's why I decided to bring the subject up of talking to Baekkie and Minseok hyung

 

**Nagnini** \- good for you

 

**ChanTollest** \- you really think there's a chance that he'll

**ChanTollest** \- i don't even know

**ChanTollest** \- chill out I guess ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah

**Sehunnie** \- i mean I hope so

**Sehunnie** \- for one thing I think hyung needs to apologize

**Sehunnie** \- and for another no one is irredeemable

**Sehunnie** \- you taught me that babe

 

**ChanTollest** \- :3 :3

**ChanTollest** \- fuck

**ChanTollest** \- every time you call me babe I just

 

**Nagnini** \- he squealed

 

**Sehunnie** \- lol

**Sehunnie** \- you guys are hanging out ?

 

**ChanTollest** \- yeah

**ChanTollest** \- Minseok hyung and Baekkie have been super gross too

**ChanTollest** \- I thought I'd escape over here

**ChanTollest** \- I miss you Sehunnie

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah I miss you too

**Sehunnie** \- I think I might be able to leave soon

**Sehunnie** \- I just wanna wait till I'm sure Jongdae won't lose it again

**Sehunnie** \- it would be a lot for Kyungsoo to handle alone

**Sehunnie** \- even though I kinda wanna puncture my eardreams so I don't have to hear them anymore lol

 

**ChanTollest** \- lol

**ChanTollest** \- hang in there  <3

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Suho_

 

04:01pm

**Yixing** \- hey boss

 

**Suho** \- what's up

 

**Yixing** \- so as you know I dealt with a class six the other day

 

**Suho** \- yeah

**Suho** \- any issues ?

 

**Yixing** \- ummm

**Yixing** \- not really

**Yixing** \- except uhh

**Yixing** \- okay so I followed procedure

**Yixing** \- everything went fine

**Yixing** \- he disappeared

**Yixing** \- but this morning uhhhhh

**Yixing** \- he was waiting for me in the living room

 

**Suho** \- did he try to hurt you ?

 

**Yixing** \- no

**Yixing** \- he was really nice tbh

**Yixing** \- he apologized, said he just wanted to see me again

 

**Suho** \- huh

**Suho** \- but you followed procedure ?

**Suho** \- you didn't forget anything ?

 

**Yixing** \- no I didn't

**Yixing** \- I triple checked my gear

**Yixing** \- I was super careful

 

**Suho** \- okay

**Suho** \- I've never seen this happen before

**Suho** \- I'll look into it and get back to you

**Suho** \- you tell us if you're feeling unsafe yeah ?

 

**Yixing** \- yeah

**Yixing** \- he doesn't seem like a threat though

**Yixing** \- we just hung out a little before I went for my run

**Yixing** \- we talked about home

**Yixing** \- it was nice

 

**Suho** \- okay

**Suho** \- well that's good news

**Suho** \- but keep me posted

 

**Yixing** \- will do boss

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : unknown_

 

06:31pm

**Unknown** \- hi

**Unknown** \- I hope this isn't too weird

**Unknown** \- I got your number from Taemin

 

**Jongin** \- oh hi

**Jongin** \- no worries, I love meeting people

**Jongin** \- what's your name ?

 

**Unknown** \- oh right lol

**Unknown** \- that's a pretty crucial detail

**Unknown** \- I'm Jimin

**Unknown** \- from the dance department ?

**Unknown** \- idk if you remember

**Unknown** \- we had like.. one quick conversation the other day

**Unknown** \- before rehearsal ?

**Unknown** \- you were figuring out the lighting for the stage

**Unknown** \- and Taemin introduced us

 

**Jongin** \- of course

**Jongin** \- yeah, I know exactly who you are lol

**Jongin** \- I've had you tagged as the cute guy with the sick moves for the last two months

 

_Jongin changed Unknown's nickname to Jiminnie._

 

**Jiminnie** \- oh

**Jiminnie** \- wow

**Jiminnie** \- lol

**Jiminnie** \- idk what to say to that

**Jiminnie** \- thank you for the compliment :3

 

**Jongin** \- ofc

**Jongin** \- I've been dancing for a while

**Jongin** \- I know a talented guy when I see one

 

**Jiminnie** \- oh you dance too ?

**Jiminnie** \- I thought you were just uh

**Jiminnie** \- large and in charge ...

 

**Jongin** \- lmao

**Jongin** \- large and in charge ??

**Jongin** \- I'll have you know my abs are literally perfect

 

**Jiminnie** \- oh really lol

 

_Jongin has sent an attachment._

 

**Jiminnie** \- wow ok

 

**Jongin** \- yeah I know it's weird to send you a pic of my abs

**Jongin** \- but I'm not having anyone running around calling me large

 

**Jiminnie** \- I mean

**Jiminnie** \- kinda weird

**Jiminnie** \- but I can't say I didn't enjoy that

**Jiminnie** \- anyway I just meant that I thought you were the boss at the theater

 

**Jongin** \- not exactly

**Jongin** \- although not far haha

**Jongin** \- yeah I work there cause I'm a starving artist

**Jongin** \- but if I had it my way I'd basically do nothing but dance

 

**Jiminnie** \- ahh right

 

**Jongin** \- is there anything I can help you with ?

 

**Jiminnie** \- umm not directly

**Jiminnie** \- I just wanted to let you know we're going to the pub tomorrow with a few other dancers

**Jiminnie** \- and if you wanna come that could be cool

 

**Jongin** \- oh right

**Jongin** \- yeah sure !

**Jongin** \- sounds like fun

 

**Jiminnie** \- awesome !

**Jiminnie** \- I gotta get back to rehearsal

**Jiminnie** \- see you tomorrow :)

 

**Jongin** \- ok

**Jongin** \- have a good one :)

 

 

 

_______

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

 

06:57pm

**Baekkie** \- so anyway

**Baekkie** \- I'm worried

 

**ChanTollest** \- i really don't think you have to be Baek

 

**Baekkie** \- but hes alone !

**Baekkie** \- what if he gets lonely ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- I mean

**Sehunnie** \- for one thing he has us

**Sehunnie** \- and this gc :D

 

**ChanTollest** \- yeah, Baek

**ChanTollest** \- Nini has friends

**ChanTollest** \- and not everyone needs to be in a relationship all the time

 

**Baekkie** \- but everyone needs a soulmate

 

**Sehunnie** \- they don't though ?

**Sehunnie** \- some people are perfectly happy without a relationship

 

**Baekkie** \- I know but

 

**Nagnini** \- are yall talking about me

**Nagnini** \- you totally are

 

**Baekkie** \- no !!!

**Baekkie** \- we are definitely not

 

**Nagnini** \- you know I can read the entire conversation Baek

 

**Baekkie** \- ..... its not us

**Baekkie** \- .........someone has stolen all of our phones ?

**Baekkie** \- and is typing as all of us to mess with you ?

 

**Nagnini** \- right

 

**Baekkie** \- okay maybe not

**Baekkie** \- although you gotta admit

**Baekkie** \- in light of recent events, it's not such a farfetched possibility

**Baekkie** \- I'm still shocked that none of you recognized it wasn't me typing

 

**ChanTollest** \- are you serious

**ChanTollest** \- we realized pretty much right away

 

**Baekkie** \- it took that picture though

**Baekkie** \- when it totally wasn't how I write

 

**Nagnini** \- what are you talking about

 

**Baekkie** \- for one thing

**Baekkie** \- i never say hi

 

**ChanTollest** \- that's true

**ChanTollest** \- you're pretty rude

 

**Baekkie** \- I am not rude !!

**Baekkie** \- I just respect you guys too much to waste time on pleasantries

 

**Nagnini** \- in any case

**Nagnini** \- I gotta say I admire how you changed the topic here

 

**Baekkie** \- you should see me with minseokkie lol

**Baekkie** \- when he goes "baeeeek"

**Baekkie** \- "for the love of god"

**Baekkie** \- "please just open the curtains in your room"

 

**ChanTollest** \- okay don't tell me

**ChanTollest** \- I bet I can guess what you say

 

**ChanTollest** \- "the daylight would kill us !! do you wanna get a darwin award hyung ?"

**ChanTollest** \- "vampire killed because he opened the curtains"

**ChanTollest** \- "how dumb would that be"

 

**Baekkie** \- no

**Baekkie** \- the sunlight thing is bullshit anyway

 

**Sehunnie** \- oh I know !!!

**Sehunnie** \- "it's so the neighbors don't see me sucking you off"

 

**Baekkie** \- how dare you :O

**Baekkie** \- but yeah, you win Sehunnie lol

**Baekkie** \- as a bonus it's also a vampire pun so I pretty much win at life

 

**Nagnini** \- loooool

 

**Hyungest** \- it worked btw

**Hyungest** \- but he promised he's airing out in there today

 

**ChanTollest** \- hyung

**ChanTollest** \- you're so fucking whipped

 

**Hyungest** \- not true

**Hyungest** \- just in love

 

**Baekkie** \- :3 :3 :3

**Baekkie** \- hyung

**Baekkie** \- love of my life

**Baekkie** \- light of my heart

**Baekkie** \- sweetest Minseokkie

**Baekkie** \- make me some banana bread ?

 

**Hyungest** \- brb

 

**ChanTollest** \- lmfao

 

**Nagnini** \- looooool

**Nagnini** \- so whipped

 

**Baekkie** \- I love this man

**Baekkie** \- I'm gonna go air out my room

 

**ChanTollest** \- nini

**ChanTollest** \- I hope you appreciated what just happened there

 

**Nagnini** \- lol

**Nagnini** \- honestly I'm not even mad

**Nagnini** \- it's impressive

 

**ChanTollest** \- but nini

**ChanTollest** \- you seem fine to me

**ChanTollest** \- but if you wanna talk we're all here

**ChanTollest** \- not suggesting you need it

**ChanTollest** \- just want you to know that

**ChanTollest** \- we care about you

 

**Nagnini** \- thanks Chan

**Nagnini** \- I'm great lol

**Nagnini** \- I don't really feel the need to be with someone

**Nagnini** \- I mean if something happens, that's cool

**Nagnini** \- and if not, also cool

**Nagnini** \- besides I have like 10 fwbs in my phone

 

**Sehunnie** \- ten

**Sehunnie** \- TEN

**Sehunnie** \- how the fuck

 

**Nagnini** \- I mean

**Nagnini** \- I exude sex when I wanna

 

**Sehunnie** \- TEN PEOPLE

**Sehunnie** \- that's a lot

 

**Nagnini** \- and they're all good

**Nagnini** \- if I need some

**Nagnini** \- I know where to get some bby :*

 

**ChanTollest** \- alright

**ChanTollest** \- well I hope this'll make baek shut up when he reads it

**ChanTollest** \- i told him he had nothing to worry about

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : ksoo-hyung_

 

08:12pm

**Nini** \- hyung

**Nini** \- I'm pretty sure I know what you're doing right now but

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- hey Nini :)

 

**Nini** \- oh !

**Nini** \- I didn't expect you to answer lol

**Nini** \- Sehun said you were

**Nini** \- busy

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- we're taking a break

 

**Nini** \- how is the

**Nini** \- um

**Nini** \- sex

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- fucking magical

**Ksoo-hyung** \- we've also been cuddling and talking a lot

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he's super nice :3

 

**Nini** \- apart from the fact he tried to kill Baekkie ?

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I mean

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I definitely don't condone or excuse that

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but I can understand why he's upset at Minseok hyung

 

**Nini** \- hmm

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and it doesn't justify his actions

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but I think he's sorry

**Ksoo-hyung** \- although he hasn't admitted it just yet

**Ksoo-hyung** \- He told me he hated being a vampire

**Ksoo-hyung** \- apparently some guy beat him up pretty bad right after he got out of Minseok hyung's flat

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he fell with his wings out so this huge dude saw them and called him a freak and just

**Ksoo-hyung** \- went to town

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and since then he's been super scared and hungry

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but he didn't wanna eat anyone

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and he had no money for food

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he couln't remember where his home was

**Ksoo-hyung** \- basically it's just been horrible for him

 

**Nini** \- damn

**Nini** \- poor guy

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah :(

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he cried

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he's sleeping rn

**Ksoo-hyung** \- in my arms

 

**Nini** \- so he's opening up a little

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and I hope we can maybe show him that being a vampire is not that bad

 

**Nini** \- sounds like you've been doing your best lol

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- lol

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I'm honestly not sure what happened

**Ksoo-hyung** \- one minute I was ready to kill him

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and the next he was the sexiest creature I'd ever seen

 

**Nini** \- minseok-hyung said something about that

**Nini** \- vampire instincts or something

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- well it's kinda weird

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but I don't regret it

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he fits well in my arms

 

**Nini** \- ok that's pretty cute

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I'm gonna talk to Minseok-hyung

**Ksoo-hyung** \- for one think I need he seriously needs to reconsider his actions

**Ksoo-hyung** \- apologize and shit

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I like this guy a lot

**Ksoo-hyung** \- his smile is everything

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I wanna keep him lol

 

**Nini** \- I mean yeah

**Nini** \- hyung probably shouldn't have tried to eat him

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- well yeah but it's not just that

**Ksoo-hyung** \- idk Nini

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I'm still haven't figured this shit out completely

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but I think we gotta rethink how we do things a little

**Ksoo-hyung** \- as vampires I mean

**Ksoo-hyung** \- there's been a lot of fuckups, it seems to me

**Ksoo-hyung** \- oooh

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he's waking up

**Ksoo-hyung** \- ahhh he's so cute

**Ksoo-hyung** \- talk later nini ?

 

**Nini** \- yeah :)

**Nini** \- have fun hyung !

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright back to business.
> 
> Of course I couldn't let Jongdae, sweetest and brightest of men, remain the villain. It was a given for me when I started writing this that there would be grey patches in terms of morality ; I mean, they are vampires. 
> 
>  
> 
> And just a note on vampire fight-sex : it's completely consensual and the instincts affect both parties. Of course in this instance it's heightened by the fact that all of these men are ridiculously attractive, but yeah. I tried to make it clear - I hope I succeeded. For a frame of reference picture Rosa and Pimento in Brooklyn Nine Nine : weird, angry, completely consensual sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone have a beautiful day/night and thank you for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

_Chat with : Jongin_

 

10:45am

**Jiminnie** \- hey hyung

**Jiminnie** \- just wanted to say thanks for last night

 

**Jongin** \- wdym ?

 

**Jiminnie** \- uhh for coming ?

**Jiminnie** \- it was cool to have you with us :D

**Jiminnie** \- I hope you had fun

 

**Jongin** \- yeah it was awesome !

**Jongin** \- I had a great time :)

**Jongin** \- and thank you for inviting me btw

 

**Jiminnie** \- you're welcome haha

**Jiminnie** \- so uh

**Jiminnie** \- do you wanna grab coffee later ?

 

**Jongin** \- sounds good

 

**Jiminnie** \- awesome

**Jiminnie** \- I owe you a drink anyway haha

 

**Jongin** \- what are you talking about ?

 

**Jiminnie** \- you got me a pint last night

 

**Jongin** \- really

**Jongin** \- lol I don't even remember

**Jongin** \- oh wait yes I do

 

**Jiminnie** \- :3

 

**Jongin** \- hang on

**Jongin** \- fuck

**Jongin** \- I'm so sorry Jiminnie

 

**Jiminnie** \- ???

 

**Jongin** \- I just remembered also

**Jongin** \- I'm pretty sure I tried to kiss you ?

 

**Jiminnie** \- lol

**Jiminnie** \- I'd say you succeeded

 

**Jongin** \- shit

**Jongin** \- I'm really sorry

**Jongin** \- I get very touchy when I drink

**Jongin** \- but usually I'm better able to control myself

 

**Jiminnie** \- it's okay hyung

**Jiminnie** \- I mean

**Jiminnie** \- if I'm asking you out on a date it might be that I'm hoping for another one lol

 

**Jongin** \- oh

**Jongin** \- damn

**Jongin** \- okay lol

 

**Jiminnie** \- and by the way

**Jiminnie** \- I think I owe you something else

 

_Jiminnie has sent an attachment._

 

**Jongin** \- wow

**Jongin** \- those are some pretty great abs

 

**Jiminnie** \- :3

 

**Jongin** \- but I gotta say

**Jongin** \- I didn't expect you to be this uhhhh

**Jongin** \- enterprising lol

**Jongin** \- you've been so sweet and shy via text

 

**Jiminnie** \- well

**Jiminnie** \- I know what I want now

 

**Jongin** \- interesting

 

**Jiminnie** \- meet me at 4 ?

 

**Jongin** \- definitely

 

**Jiminnie** \- great :)

 

 

 

______

 

 

_Chat with : Baekhyunnie_

 

11:07am

**Kyungsoo** \- hey Baek

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- hey Soo :) what's up ?

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I was wondering if you'd be up for trying to talk to Jongdae again

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- sure !!

**Baekhyunnie** \- whenever he's ready

 

**Kyungsoo** \- okay thank you baekkie

**Kyungsoo** \- you're not

**Kyungsoo** \- .. mad ?

**Kyungsoo** \- at him I mean

**Kyungsoo** \- for what he did

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- not really

**Baekhyunnie** \- for one thing I've been on cloud nine ever since Minseokkie kissed me

 

**Kyungsoo** \- aww

**Kyungsoo** \- I'm so glad that finally happened

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- me too

**Baekhyunnie** \- I've just now been realizing how long I've wanted it

 

**Kyungsoo** \- rlly lol

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- yeah

**Baekhyunnie** \- basically ever since I met him

**Baekhyunnie** \- and wow like

**Baekhyunnie** \- do you know why I never cleaned my room ?

 

**Kyungsoo** \- because you're messy af ?

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- no

**Baekhyunnie** \- rude

**Baekhyunnie** \- I was unconsciously hoping to sabotage any new relationship

 

**Kyungsoo** \- that sounds far fetched but ok

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- for real !

 

**Kyungsoo** \- so you've cleaned it out ?

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- well

**Baekhyunnie** \- I opened the curtains

**Baekhyunnie** \- AND the windows

 

**Kyungsoo** \- lol

**Kyungsoo** \- do you think Minseok hyung would be up to talking to Jongdae ?

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- idk

**Baekhyunnie** \- he still seems angry

**Baekhyunnie** \- I haven't really brought the subject up much

 

**Kyungsoo** \- could you try ?

**Kyungsoo** \- Dae is so sweet

**Kyungsoo** \- I like him so much

**Kyungsoo** \- I think he deserves an apology from hyung

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- an apology ?

 

**Kyungsoo** \- yeah

**Kyungsoo** \- he was turned by accident

**Kyungsoo** \- because Minseok tried to eat him

**Kyungsoo** \- and then he was negligent and let him escape before he was ready

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- hmm

**Baekhyunnie** \- Soo I don't disagree but

 

**Kyungsoo** \- also

**Kyungsoo** \- I've been thinking about what it means to be a vampire

**Kyungsoo** \- and I think I don't wanna eat people

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- yeah, that I kinda agree with

**Baekhyunnie** \- but it isn't good for us not to consume blood tho

 

**Kyungsoo** \- what about Chanyeol ?

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- he's always eating to maintain calories

**Baekhyunnie** \- I mean it's doable, I think

**Baekhyunnie** \- it's just rough

 

**Kyungsoo** \- yeah but

**Kyungsoo** \- next to eating innocent people ?

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- that's true

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I'm still pondering all this Baekkie

**Kyungsoo** \- I think we can figure out a way to be vampires AND good people

**Kyungsoo** \- but do you think you could try and bring the subject up with Minseok hyung ?

**Kyungsoo** \- just vaguely

**Kyungsoo** \- I think he needs to do better

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- idk Soo

**Baekhyunnie** \- I mean I'll try

**Baekhyunnie** \- but he was also just trying to protect me

 

**Kyungsoo** \- not when he lured Jongdae over to eat him

**Kyungsoo** \- and what about the ghost

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- yeah...

**Baekhyunnie** \- he has mentioned something about that

**Baekhyunnie** \- he apologized for putting me in danger through his actions

 

**Kyungsoo** \- okay well that's a start

**Kyungsoo** \- I'm definitely planning on talking to him

**Kyungsoo** \- I just need to get my own thoughts sorted out

**Kyungsoo** \- and have an alternative to propose

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- ok

**Baekhyunnie** \- I'll do my best Soo

**Baekhyunnie** \- it seems like you're catching feelings for Jongdae

 

**Kyungsoo** \- lol

**Kyungsoo** \- yes

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- and you wanna protect him

 

**Kyungsoo** \- yeah

 

**Baekhyunnie** \- that's how I feel about Minseokkie hyung

 

**Kyungsoo** \- I know Baekkie

**Kyungsoo** \- we'll figure it out  <3

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Xing_

 

12:29pm

**Nini** \- so is the ghost still around ?

 

**Xing** \- his name is Luhan

**Xing** \- and yeah

**Xing** \- he's disappeared for a little bit

**Xing** \- but he asked if I was okay with him coming back around dinner time

 

**Nini** \- how nice of him

 

**Xing** \- yeah he's really polite

**Xing** \- every time he leaves, he asks if I'm okay with him reappearing

**Xing** \- and he tells me when it'll be

**Xing** \- I gotta say for a dead guy he's really good company

**Xing** \- we've been having fun

 

**Nini** \- did Junmyeon get back to you about it ?

 

**Xing** \- no

**Xing** \- but I think he's pretty busy rn

 

**Nini** \- how come ?

**Nini** \- lots of hauntings ?

 

**Xing** \- fuck, did I not tell you ?

**Xing** \- he and Kris are getting married

 

**Nini** \- WHAT

**Nini** \- no you did not tell me dude

**Nini** \- nor did Junmyeon !!

**Nini** \- although I haven't talked to him in ages

 

**Xing** \- sorrryyyyyy

**Xing** \- they didn't really announce it tho

**Xing** \- Junmyeon just got to HQ one day with this giant ass ring and a grin about the same size

**Xing** \- then Kris came in after him looking all shy like he does when he's happy

**Xing** \- so Junmyeon said, they're getting married

**Xing** \- and if anyone had a smartass remark about it they'd get assigned to the worst cases for the next three years

 

**Nini** \- damn

**Nini** \- he doesn't mess around

 

**Xing** \- for sure lol

**Xing** \- Kris was so relieved

**Xing** \- it was pretty cute

**Xing** \- so anyway everyone just sort of accepted it

**Xing** \- sorry I forgot to tell you man :(

 

**Nini** \- is the thing with Kris resolved ?

 

**Xing** \- ummmmm

**Xing** \- no x)

**Xing** \- they're still no contact with Jun's parents

 

**Nini** \- aww :(

**Nini** \- does he ever transform anymore ?

 

**Xing** \- not recently

**Xing** \- apparently he controls his transformations better when his emotions are stable

**Xing** \- and Junmyeon makes him happy, so he never just loses it like he used to

 

**Nini** \- lol

**Nini** \- remember how he wrecked that frat house

**Nini** \- because one guy called Jun a snake-fucker

 

**Xing** \- wow yeah

**Xing** \- he went ballistic

**Xing** \- that was a great night

**Xing** \- then we went up to the roof of the science building and drank beer until the sun rose

 

**Nini** \- aaaahhhh I miss university sometimes

**Nini** \- we should hang out

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey friends_

 

03:31pm

**Hyungest** \- does anyone know where Baekkie is ?

**Hyungest** \- he's not answering his texts

**Hyungest** \- I'm a little worried :/

 

**Nagnini** \- aww

**Nagnini** \- I'm sure he's fine hyung

**Nagnini** \- who's gonna hurt him anyway now lol

 

**Hyungest** \- I guess

**Hyungest** \- I just hope he didn't go see Jongdae again

 

**Nagnini** \- don't you think it's good that he's trying to fix things with him ?

 

**Hyungest** \- fix what ?

**Hyungest** \- he tried to kill him :/

 

**SatanSoo** \- yeah

**SatanSoo** \- because of you

 

**Hyungest** \- does that matter ?

 

**SatanSoo** \- umm yeah ?

**SatanSoo** \- it matters a lot

 

**Hyungest** \- I've apologized to Baekkie

**Hyungest** \- I feel terrible for having put him in danger like that

**Hyungest** \- I don't see how that's your business

 

**SatanSoo** \- yeah but what about Jongdae ?

**SatanSoo** \- did you apologize to him ?

**SatanSoo** \- you know, for trying to eat him ?

**SatanSoo** \- for making him trust you

**SatanSoo** \- so that he would come over to your place

**SatanSoo** \- so that you could kill him ?

 

**Nagnini** \- yeah and

**Nagnini** \- not to pile stuff on but

**Nagnini** \- there's the ghost too

**Nagnini** \- Luhan :/

 

**Hyungest** \- what's your point

 

**SatanSoo** \- I'm really glad that you saved Baekkie

**SatanSoo** \- honestly he's the sweetest and I would have been so sad if anything had happened to him

**SatanSoo** \- and now I'm getting to know Jongdae I'm finding him a lot like Baekkie

**SatanSoo** \- his smile is actual sunshine

**SatanSoo** \- and I keep thinking

**SatanSoo** \- what if I had known him when we were humans ?

**SatanSoo** \- how mad would I be at you

**SatanSoo** \- I'd have wanted to save him

**SatanSoo** \- just as desperately as you wanted to save Baekkie, hyung

 

**Nagnini** \- yeah

**Nagnini** \- and Luhan had a life too before you ate him

**Nagnini** \- no wonder he haunted you tbh

 

**Sehunnie** \- I gotta say that the way you taught me to hunt was pretty weird too hyung :(

**Sehunnie** \- it still felt like emotional manipulation

**Sehunnie** \- I literally lured Kyungsoo to some woods to kill him

**Sehunnie** \- if you guys hadnt stopped me I'd have killed him

**Sehunnie** \- because you said that was the way to do it

 

**ChanTollest** \- can you stop ganging up on Minseok

 

**SatanSoo** \- are we wrong though ?

**SatanSoo** \- I was gonna wait a little to bring this up

**SatanSoo** \- but I gotta say it

**SatanSoo** \- you've done a lot of uncool shit hyung

**SatanSoo** \- can you rlly object to that Chanyeol ?

 

**ChanTollest** \- no

**ChanTollest** \- what I object to is you all demonizing Minseok hyung

**ChanTollest** \- I'm not saying he's the best person ever

**ChanTollest** \- or that he hasn't messed up

**ChanTollest** \- I'm saying you need to give him a chance

**ChanTollest** \- everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves

 

**ChanTollest** \- do you even know how I got turned

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeol...

**Sehunnie** \- you don't have to

**Sehunnie** \- you don't need to tell that story

 

**Hyungest** \- yeah

**Hyungest** \- I appreciate it but

**Hyungest** \- you don't need to relive it just for me yeol

**Hyungest** \- they're not wrong and I don't need you to defend me

 

**ChanTollest** \- shut the fuck up

**ChanTollest** \- do you know how I got turned Soo

 

**SatanSoo** \- ... no

 

**ChanTollest** \- when I was a human everything was grey

**ChanTollest** \- life was flat, everything just sucked

**ChanTollest** \- If it had been nowadays I would have been diagnosed with depression

**ChanTollest** \- I didn't have a reason to be, either

**ChanTollest** \- no one had broken my heart or whatever

**ChanTollest** \- but I felt so heavy tht some days I couldn't even get out of my bed

**ChanTollest** \- I would lay on my back because I didn't have the strength to even turn because I was just so fucking sad all the time

**ChanTollest** \- so

**ChanTollest** \- I decided to kill myself.

**ChanTollest** \- what life is worth living if nothing has meaning right ?

**ChanTollest** \- I planned it out

**ChanTollest** \- I left a note

**ChanTollest** \- I found a bridge and I jumped

 

**Hyungest** \- oh Channie

 

**ChanTollest** \- as I was falling I realized that no

**ChanTollest** \- I shouldn't give up like that

**ChanTollest** \- I had to fight for happiness

**ChanTollest** \- maybe I could even make my own meaning

**ChanTollest** \- but ofc it was too late

**ChanTollest** \- except the fall didn't kill me

 

**Hyungest** \- I found him with his back broken

**Hyungest** \- bleeding out on the ground

**Hyungest** \- it was horrible

 

**ChanTollest** \- I saw Minseok-hyung in the fog

**ChanTollest** \- and I asked him to help me with my last breath

**ChanTollest** \- so he bit me and made me a vampire

**ChanTollest** \- and do you know why he did that

 

**SatanSoo** \- why ?

 

**ChanTollest** \- because he can't help himself

**ChanTollest** \- if a dying person asks him for help he has to turn them

**ChanTollest** \- and he said he hated it

**ChanTollest** \- he hated making people like him

**ChanTollest** \- but if someone asks him he can't say no

**ChanTollest** \- so he apologized and started to leave

**ChanTollest** \- but I told him I was happy to get a second chance

**ChanTollest** \- and if he wanted to hang out I'd like that a lot

**ChanTollest** \- and we've lived together ever since

**ChanTollest** \- that's Minseok hyung

**ChanTollest** \- he's done some fucked up shit, maybe

**ChanTollest** \- but he gave me my second chance

**ChanTollest** \- he gave it to Sehunnie too, when I fucked up and hurt the man I loved

**ChanTollest** \- and Sehunnie asked him for help as he was dying

**ChanTollest** \- Minseok hyung gave him a second chance at life

**ChanTollest** \- so that we get a second chance at loving each othr

**ChanTollest** \- he did all that

**ChanTollest** \- so I think he deserves his own second chance

**ChanTollest** \- that we listen to him

**ChanTollest** \- and help him fix stuff

**ChanTollest** \- and not make him out to be the worst person ever

**ChanTollest** \- he has a good heart

**ChanTollest** \- I owe him a lot

**ChanTollest** \- and I'm not the only one.

 

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

It was oddly silent when Baekhyun entered the apartment with a bag full of his favourite ramen, which he'd been halfway across the city to find when his usual place ran out.

Lately the large space had been full of happy noises, and Minseok had always been there to welcome him home with kisses and hugs that filled his heart to the brim with happiness. What could be wrong ? His phone had died while he was out, so he had no way of contacting anyone to find out.

 

"Min ?" He called into the dark apartment. "Yeollie ?"

 

When no one answered, he pulled off his shoes, deposited his giant bag of ramen on the kitchen counter and went in search of his roommates.

The living-room was empty, but he heard a low sound coming from the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. He followed to Chanyeol's room where he found his friend weeping softly into his pillow.

 

"Oh no, Chanyeollie.. what's wrong ?" In an instant Baekhyun was on the bed with him, pulling him into his arms so that he could pet his hair. The tall young man let himself be manhandled into the hug, and they sat huddled together on the bed until Chanyeol's tears slowed.

 

"What is it, Yeol ?" Inquired Baekhyun.

 

"I was.. I was remembering.. what it was like.." The tears started again in Chanyeol's huge eyes and his friend hugged him closer.

 

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, it's over."

 

"Sometimes I'm scared it'll come back Baekkie.."

 

"No, Yeol.. you're safe with us, you're free. The darkness won't hurt you anymore."

 

Gripping his friend tightly, Chanyeol dissolved into heavy, fearful sobs as Baekhyun continued to pet his hair softly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol appreciation corner :
> 
>  
> 
> he is so big
> 
> yet
> 
> he is so SMOL 
> 
> And he has all of the feelings -
> 
>  
> 
> I love him with all my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : Baek_

 

10:12am

_Baek has sent an attachment._

_Baek has sent an attachment._

_Baek has sent an attachment._

 

**Minseokkie** \- baek

**Minseokkie** \- I appreciate what you're trying to do

**Minseokkie** \- but please stop sending me memes

 

**Baek** \- I'm sorry hyung

**Baek** \- idk how else to comfort you

**Baek** \- memes are my only weapon against a cruel world

**Baek** \- my only defence against the void

 

**Minseokkie** \- it's really distracting

**Minseokkie** \- I'm trying to work

 

**Baek** \- lol

**Baek** \- work ?

 

**Minseokkie** \- you know I own a nightclub and three restaurants right ?

**Minseokkie** \- or do you just never listen to me talk

 

**Baek** \- :O

**Baek** \- what kind of accusations are these hyung

**Baek** \- of course I listen

**Baek** \- and yeah I know you're like a mob boss or whatever

**Baek** \- but I thought your establishments ran on their own

**Baek** \- you have minions and shit

**Baek** \- to do the work for you

 

**Minseokkie** \- yeah well

**Minseokkie** \- sometimes a little direct oversight is a good idea

 

**Baek** \- hmm

**Baek** \- despite the fact that you haven't been there in days

 

**Minseokkie** \- or maybe because of that fact

 

**Baek** \- are you sure you're not just trying to get your mind off things

 

**Minseokkie** \- no

**Minseokkie** \- I mean yes, I'm sure that no, I'm not doing that

 

**Baek** \- rlly

**Baek** \- cause I read the chat hyung

**Baek** \- it was painful

 

**Minseokkie** \- I don't really wanna talk about it baekkie

 

**Baek** \- yeah

**Baek** \- I can imagine

**Baek** \- but it's important isn't it ?

 

**Minseokkie** \- yeah

**Minseokkie** \- and I promise I'm not running away

**Minseokkie** \- but I need to collect my thoughts

**Minseokkie** \- I've been a vampire for a long time

**Minseokkie** \- I'm having to reevaluate a lot of stuff that I haven't thought about in forever

 

**Baek** \- okay hyung

**Baek** \- can you promise me something else ?

 

**Minseokkie** \- whatever you want Baekkie

**Minseokkie** \- you know I can't say no to you

 

**Baek** \- don't try to keep me in the dark

**Baek** \- talk to me

**Baek** \- you don't need to do everything alone anymore hyung

**Baek** \- I'm here for you

**Baek** \- and I'm strong enough

 

**Minseokkie** \- thank you

**Minseokkie** \- I love you

**Minseokkie** \- so much

 

**Baek** \- I love you too

**Baek** \- now promise you'll let me help you

 

**Minseokkie** \- I promise

**Minseokkie** \-  <3 <3 <3

**Minseokkie** \- now I really gotta get back to work

**Minseokkie** \- I'm in a meeting

**Minseokkie** \- no more memes yeah ?

 

_Baek has sent an attachment._

 

**Minseokkie** \- jfc

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Suho_

 

06:55pm

**Suho** \- Hi Yixing

**Suho** \- how are you doing ?

 

**Yixing** \- oh hey !

**Yixing** \- I'm good

**Yixing** \- hbu

 

**Suho** \- great, thanks

**Suho** \- is the ghost still bothering you ?

 

**Yixing** \- he's not bothering me

**Yixing** \- but yeah he is still appearing

 

**Suho** \- at random ?

 

**Yixing** \- not really

**Yixing** \- he tells me what time he'll show up to make sure I'll be around and we can hang out

 

**Suho** \- .....you're hanging out with a ghost ?

 

**Yixing** \- yeah

**Yixing** \- he's really nice !

**Yixing** \- also he's super smart

**Yixing** \- we've been having some pretty great conversations

**Yixing** \- and we come from the same city

**Yixing** \- honestly as far as hauntings go this is pretty ideal

 

**Suho** \- any idea why he's targeting you ?

 

**Yixing** \- boss

**Yixing** \- he's not targeting me

**Yixing** \- he's just hanging out

 

**Suho** \- hmm

**Suho** \- but he hasn't indicated why he's chosen you particularly ?

 

**Yixing** \- actually

**Yixing** \- he has

**Yixing** \- sort of

 

**Suho** \- well ???

 

**Yixing** \- okay but you have to promise not to tease

 

**Suho** \- I promise

 

**Yixing** \- and that you won't tell the others who will definitely tease

 

**Suho** \- okay

**Suho** \- spill Yixing

 

**Yixing** \- he said he likes my dimples

**Yixing** \- he poked one the other day

**Yixing** \- and he went

**Yixing** \- "boop"

 

**Suho** \- L

**Suho** \- M

**Suho** \- F

**Suho** \- A

 

**Yixing** \- you said you wouldn't tease :(

 

**Suho** \- O

**Suho** \- you got booped

**Suho** \- by a ghost

 

**Yixing** \- yes

 

**Suho** \- a ghost actually booped you

 

**Yixing** \- yes

**Suho** \- this is priceless

**Suho** \- I gotta tell Kris

 

**Yixing** \- !!!!!!

**Yixing** \- you promised :(

 

**Suho** \- yeah but I had no idea it would be this good

 

**Yixing** \- I will never tell you anything ever again.

 

 

 

______

 

 

_Chat with : Nini_

 

11:37am

**Nini** \- so Minseok hyung is over there right now ??

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah :/

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I'm a little worried

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he just said he wanted to see Jongdae

**Ksoo-hyung** \- they've been shut up together for like an hour now

 

**Nini** \- it's probably a good sign right ?

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I guess...

**Ksoo-hyung** \- it's pretty quiet so they can't be fighting

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but I hope Dae's okay

**Ksoo-hyung** \- he's still pretty fragile

 

**Nini** \- aww

**Nini** \- it seems like you're falling pretty hard for him hyung

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I haven't felt this way in a while

**Ksoo-hyung** \- it's not just physical

**Ksoo-hyung** \- even tho he IS the hottest person I've ever been with

 

**Nini** \- wow

**Nini** \- hotter than Junmyeon

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- Nini

**Ksoo-hyung** \- you promised never to bring that up again

**Ksoo-hyung** \- it was literally just one night

 

**Nini** \- still counts :D

**Nini** \- also Junmyeon is pretty fucking hot

**Nini** \- I kinda wish I'd hit that

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- we were both super drunk

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and we both INSTANTLY regretted it

**Ksoo-hyung** \- remember how awkward it was afterward ??

 

**Nini** \- yeah lmao

**Nini** \- for weeks you couldn't look each other in the eye

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- you wouldn't either

 

**Nini** \- but you gotta admit that Junmyeon is one of the prettiest guys we know

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I mean, yeah

**Ksoo-hyung** \- although we know some stupidly hot people

**Ksoo-hyung** \- but Dae is the hottest I've ever been with

**Ksoo-hyung** \- his body is perfect

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and his smile

 

**Nini** \- yeah you've mentioned it before

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- cause it's the most beautiful thing ever

**Ksoo-hyung** \- so yeah, I stand by what I said

**Ksoo-hyung** \- and he's definitely the nicest

 

**Nini** \- :O

**Nini** \- what about Xing

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- god fucking dammit

**Ksoo-hyung** \- same thing Nini

**Ksoo-hyung** \- you swore

 

**Nini** \- Xing is super nice tho

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- that's it, I'm out

 

**Nini** \- lol

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- what's so funny

 

**Nini** \- I just realized you've slept with pretty much all of my friends from Uni

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- so you have two friends from Uni

 

**Nini** \- well

**Nini** \- we can't forget Jungkook can we

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- fuck

**Ksoo-hyung** \- I hate you

**Ksoo-hyung** \- also that is literally just 3 friends

**Ksoo-hyung** \- so stfu

 

**Nini** \- :3

**Nini** \- I mean

**Nini** \- they were all pretty exceptional

**Nini** \- and yet Jongdae tops them all

**Nini** \- that's pretty sweet right

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah he's definitely the best

 

**Nini** \- there is one question tho

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- ?

 

**Nini** \- does Jongdae top you ? :D

 

**Ksoo-hyung** \- goodbye, sir.

 

 

 

____

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

 

06:22pm

**Baekkest** \- so yeah

**Baekkest** \- that's how I got a scar on my left butt cheek

 

**Nagnini** \- jfc

**Nagnini** \- that was a wild ride

 

**Baekkest** \- hehe

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah I don't think anything can match that

**Sehunnie** \- although my throat scar is pretty badass

 

**Baekkest** \- is it ever weird ?

**Baekkest** \- cause I mean... Chanyeol gave you that scar

 

**Sehunnie** \- nah

**Sehunnie** \- for one thing he's always kissing my neck like he wants to make it better

**Sehunnie** \- it's adorable

**Sehunnie** \- and for another I've just had it embellished

 

**Nagnini** \- ??

 

_Sehunnie has sent an attachment._

 

**Nagnini** \- wooooooow

 

**Baekkest** \- that's fucking badass

**Baekkest** \- I like the bird

 

**SatanSoo** \- super cool !

**SatanSoo** \- how far down does it go ?

 

**Sehunnie** \- for now just to my clavicles

**Sehunnie** \- but I'm gonna get a whole chest piece

 

**ChanTollest** \- literally the hottest thing ever

**ChanTollest** \- I love my inked boyfriend

 

**Sehunnie** \- :3

 

**Nagnini** \- you gonna get any tats Chan ?

 

**ChanTollest** \- yeah I went with him this morning

**ChanTollest** \- got a piece on my forearm

 

_ChanTollest has sent an attachment._

 

**Baekkest** \- looks so goooooood

 

**Sehunnie** \- I love my inked boyfriend lol

 

**SatanSoo** \- that's pretty cute

**SatanSoo** \- although none of you have anything on my boyfriend

 

**ChanTollest** \- oh, you guys are together now ?

**ChanTollest** \- like officially ?

 

**SatanSoo** \- yes

**SatanSoo** \- and he has a nipple piercing

 

**Baekkest** \- !!!

**Baekkest** \- goddamn

 

**Nagnini** \- those are so hot

 

**Sehunnie** \- aahh idk

**Sehunnie** \- they just make me cringe

**Sehunnie** \- I can't help imagining a needle through my nipple

 

**SatanSoo** \- ?

**SatanSoo** \- you have a neck tattoo

**SatanSoo** \- you've had more needles in your body than you can count lol

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah but they didn't, like

**Sehunnie** \- idk

**Sehunnie** \- go all the way through

**Sehunnie** \- but I bet the nipple stud is super hot tho

**Sehunnie** \- it's just that it makes me think of a glans piercing

 

**Baekkest** \- how bout no

 

**Nagnini** \- yeah that is where I draw the line

 

**ChanTollest** \- my junk just shrivelled up

**ChanTollest** \- how bad must it hurt

**ChanTollest** \- yikes

 

**SatanSoo** \- probably looks great tho !

 

**Sehunnie** \- yeah

**Sehunnie** \- but no

 

**Baekkest** \- I gotta say

**Baekkest** \- I kinda wish Minseokkie hyung would get a nipple piercing

**Baekkest** \- it would be so fucking hot

 

**SatanSoo** \- can confirm ;)

 

**Hyungest** \- I'm not getting a nipple piercing

**Hyungest** \- unless you get one too Baekkie

 

**Baekkest** \- DEAL

 

**Nagnini** \- lol

**Nagnini** \- you got played hyung

 

**Hyungest** \- I should have seen it coming......

**Hyungest** \- Anyway, can you give me admin rights for a sec ?

 

**Baekkest** \- hmmm

 

**Hyungest** \- my sweetest baekkie

**Hyungest** \- please make hyung admin

**Hyungest** \- I'll make you tofu stew for dinner

 

**Baekkest** \- okay :D

 

_Baekkest has made Hyungest administrator._

 

**Hyungest** \- thanks love

 

_Hyungest has added Jongdae to Fangey Friends._

 

**Nagnini** \- oh

 

**Sehunnie** \- well that was unexpected

**Sehunnie** \- welcome to the GC Jongdae

 

**Baekkest** \- yeah welcome !! :D

 

**Jongdae** \- um

**Jongdae** \- thank you

**Jongdae** \- I've apologized to Baekhyun already

**Jongdae** \- but I wanna apologize to you all too

**Jongdae** \- sorry for kidnapping your friend

**Jongdae** \- and for being super creepy in this gc

**Jongdae** \- i promise I'm not that bad when I'm thinking straight

 

**Sehunnie** \- what do we think

 

**Nagnini** \- I vote apology accepted

 

**SatanSoo** \- :D

**ChanTollest** \- yeah I agree

 

**SatanSoo** \- how about you Minseok hyung ?

 

**Hyungest** \- Jongdae and I have talked it out

**Hyungest** \- I've forgiven him

**Hyungest** \- And apologized to him

**Hyungest** \- I shouldn't have treated him the way I did

**Hyungest** \- all life is precious

**Hyungest** \- not just the lives of those I love

 

**Jongdae** \- yeah, we're good now

 

**Sehunnie** \- wow

 

**SatanSoo** \- okay

**SatanSoo** \- well

**SatanSoo** \- I really appreciate you saying that hyung

 

**Hyungest** \- I've been thinking a lot about my actions thanks to you guys

**Hyungest** \- it's hard to put myself into question like that

**Hyungest** \- and idk how to fix it

**Hyungest** \- but if you all will help me I'm willing to try harder

**Hyungest** \- and I hope you can forgive me

**Hyungest** \- I've been a vampire for so long that I've kinda stopped seeing humans as people

**Hyungest** \- and I'm not saying that to justify myself but

**Hyungest** \- maybe it will help if you understand where I'm coming from

 

**Baekkest** \- I'm so proud of you Min

 

**SatanSoo** \- yeah this is awesome of you

**SatanSoo** \- I didn't expect it to go like this if I'm honest

**SatanSoo** \- I thought you'd be mad for much longer

 

**Hyungest** \- well

**Hyungest** \- it's been two days

**Hyungest** \- and I don't really sleep anyway so

**Hyungest** \- been thinking a lot lol

**Hyungest** \- I just wish we hadn't called your ghostbuster friend, Nini

**Hyungest** \- so I could apologize to Luhan too

 

**Nagnini** \- lol

**Nagnini** \- well

**Nagnini** \- actually........

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it was just one fake photoshopped pic floating around the internet, I will never not love Jongdae's nipple piercing... and of course Sehun's Kokobop tattoos were the hottest thing ever.
> 
>  
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS
> 
> The last chapter will be coming tomorrow afternoon around 6pm GMT
> 
>  
> 
> should be a nice long one :)


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

_Chat with : Ksoo-hyung_

 

10:22pm

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- so are you going to see him again?

 

 **Nini** \- can't really avoid him at the theater

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- you know what I mean

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- are you guys dating ?

 

 **Nini** \- no ?

 **Nini** \- I mean he's super hot and really nice

 **Nini** \- but I haven't caught feelings, as baekkie says

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- aw damn

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'll be honest I was kinda rooting for it to stick

 

 **Nini** \- why does everyone want me to get together with someone ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- lol

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- you're right

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- we are being a little weird

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I guess it's just all these new relationships

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- we all wanna see you happily settled like we are

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- especially now we're all gonna live together :D

 

 **Nini** \- I get that

 **Nini** \- but I'm seriously okay with my situation

 **Nini** \- I can be the hot bachelor

 **Nini** \- who brings incredibly good-looking people into the house

 **Nini** \- and honestly I think I'd get bored in a relationship lol

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- okay

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- well

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- we won't let you get lonely anyway

 

 **Nini** \- that's for sure

 **Nini** \- is there any news on the house btw ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- not yet

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- Minseok hyung has been visiting places

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'd go with but I have like zero free time

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- Jongdae's been helping him though

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I have soooo muuuuch work

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- my followers have been super worried about me because I've posted literally nothing since getting bitten

 

 **Nini** \- aww

 **Nini** \- that's cute

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah they're the best

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'm really lucky that I'm not getting any weird ones yet

 

 **Nini** \- weird ones ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- the kind who sends death threats

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I know some people who get them and it scares me

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- you know Namjoon ? The big guy with the deep voice

 

 **Nini** \- the one with the cupcake making channel ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah, him.

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he got one the other day :(

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he was really shaken up

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he posted about it in our food blogger gc

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- the person said some really oddly specific stuff too

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- it was scary

 

 **Nini** \- oh wow

 **Nini** \- people are weird

 **Nini** \- but I don't think you have anything to be worried about anymore hyung

 **Nini** \- you can just threaten them right back lol

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah but that's rude

 

 **Nini** \- lol

 **Nini** \- or just scare them a lot

 **Nini** \- show them your fangs or whatever

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- yeah but we said we'd only use our vampire powers for good from now on

 

 **Nini** \- you're not interested in the criminal hunting ?

 **Nini** \- like Sehunnie proposed ?

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I mean

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- maybe

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- sometimes I hear about some people and I think to myself that they don't deserve to live

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- but it feels weird to make that call

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I think I'll just stick to eating all of these muffins I made for my blog

 

 **Nini** \- save some for me !!!!

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- okay but you better hurry

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- cause Chanyeol is helping me eat them

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- and that guy can shovel food down

 

 **Nini** \- crap

 **Nini** \- :(

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'll put one out of his reach

 

 **Nini** \- can you ?

 **Nini** \- he's literally twice your size lol

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- hey

 

 **Nini** \- aaahhh sorry hyung

 **Nini** \- couldn't help it

 **Nini** \- sometimes I still kinda wish you two had gotten together

 **Nini** \- the size difference between you is so fucking cute

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'm glad nothing happened between us tbh

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- he feels so much like a brother now

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- it would have been so weird :/

 

 **Nini** \- that's sweet

 **Nini** \- okay I can feel Taemin's disapproval from here

 **Nini** \- back to work I go

 

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- okay

 **Ksoo-hyung** \- I'll try and save a muffin or two

 

 **Nini** \- you're the best hyung

 

 

 

_______

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

12:29pm

 **Baekkie** \- where is everyone

 **Baekkie** \- this gc is empty :(

 **Baekkie** \- it makes my heart sad

 

 **SatanSoo** \- catching up on work

 

 **Sehunnie** \- same

 

 **Jongdae** \- trying to find work lol

 

 **Baekkie** \- what do you even do Dae ?

 

 **Jongdae** \- I'm a journalist

 **Jongdae** \- I mean, I'd like to be

 **Jongdae** \- I have a degree and everything

 **Jongdae** \- but I was a waiter when I met Minseok-hyung

 

 **Baekkie** \- maybe you could start a column

 **Baekkie** \- Vampire life or something

 

 **Jongdae** \- lol

 **Jongdae** \- Fangs Out Friday

 

 **Baekkie** \- yes !!

 **Baekkie** \- tell everyone what it's like

 

 **Jongdae** \- that's a thought

 **Jongdae** \- but aren't we supposed to be hiding ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- meh

 

 **Hyungest** \- yeah, we are

 **Hyungest** \- humans don't like vampires, guys

 **Hyungest** \- there was a time when we weren't hidden

 **Hyungest** \- but it was very long ago

 **Hyungest** \- and there's a reason for that

 

 **Jongdae** \- really ?

**Hyungest** \- yeah

 **Hyungest** \- I don't have time to get into it now

 **Hyungest** \- my head chef just quit

 **Hyungest** \- and I'm in the middle of interviewing candidates

 **Hyungest** \- and I have a really important thing to do this afternoon

 **Hyungest** \- but we should probably talk about this

 

 **Baekkie** \- ooh boy

 **Baekkie** \- history of vampires class

 **Baekkie** \- I'm in !!

 

 **Hyungest** \- I'll have to get some of my older manuscripts from the storage unit

 

 **Sehunnie** \- speaking of which

 **Sehunnie** \- don't you have classes to attend Baek ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- no

 **Baekkie** \- I don't wanna be a linguist

 **Baekkie** \- and now that I'm a vampire no one can make me

 

 **Sehunnie** \- what about your job at the coffee shop ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- I told my boss I wanted more responsibilities

 **Baekkie** \- and not to be kept in the back all the time

 **Baekkie** \- cause like

 **Baekkie** \- he never let me work the register

 **Baekkie** \- I was always hidden behind the coffee machines

 **Baekkie** \- despite the fact that I'm adorable

 **Baekkie** \- so I quit.

 

 **Sehunnie** \- so.. what are you doing now ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- I'm trying to help Chan get his youtube channel going

 **Baekkie** \- it's hard work

 

 **Jongdae** \- he's a youtuber ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- wannabe youtuber

 

 **Jongdae** \- what kind ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- let's plays mostly

 

 **Jongdae** \- wait

 **Jongdae** \- so what are you helping him with

 **Jongdae** \- like editing and stuff ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- no

 **Baekkie** \- that's for suckers

 

 **Jongdae** \- so

 **Jongdae** \- you're basically playing video games with Chanyeol all day ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- yep

 **Baekkie** \- it's a full time job

 **Baekkie** \- okay I gotta go

 **Baekkie** \- duty calls me

 **Baekkie** \- to call of duty

 **Baekkie** \- :D :D :D

 

 **Jongdae** \- ........

 

 **SatanSoo** \- smh

 

 

 

_____

 

 

_Chat with : Nini_

 

02:44am

 **Nini** \- how are you doing Xing ?

 

 **Xing** \- I mean

 **Xing** \- pretty good overall

 **Xing** \- it's a big change but I think it's for the best

 

 **Nini** \- what did Suho say ?

 

 **Xing** \- he was sad

 **Xing** \- said I was one of their best agents

 **Xing** \- but

 **Xing** \- idk Nini

 **Xing** \- with everything that's happened with Luhan

 **Xing** \- I just can't go on with Supernatural Entity Expulsions

 

 **Nini** \- really

 

 **Xing** \- yeah :/

 

 **Nini** \- but

 **Nini** \- I thought you guys had sex :3

 

 **Xing** \- damn I should have seen it coming

 **Xing** \- also he kissed me

 **Xing** \- and he's gorgeous

 **Xing** \- what was I supposed to do

 

 **Nini** \- I didn't realize ghosts can kiss people

 

 **Xing** \- not all of them

 **Xing** \- but since he's a class six he can take corporeal form

 **Xing** \- not all the time

 **Xing** \- but when he does then yeah he can kiss me

 

 **Nini** \- so there's a limit on how much time he can spend in the physical world ?

 

 **Xing** \- yeah basically

 

 **Nini** \- oh :(

 **Nini** \- that's gotta suck

 

 **Xing** \- yeah

 **Xing** \- he's mostly able to tell when he's gonna have to go

 **Xing** \- but yeah, last night we were lying in bed

 **Xing** \- he was in my arms, we were watching a movie

 **Xing** \- and he just

 **Xing** \- disappeared

 **Xing** \- I think it's because he fell asleep

 

 **Nini** \- damn

 

 **Xing** \- but it's okay really

 **Xing** \- I get to see him pretty much every day

 **Xing** \- and he's so sweet

 **Xing** \- and since we don't always know when he'll have to leave we make every second count

 **Xing** \- this is honestly one of the best relationships I've ever had

 **Xing** \- also it feels pretty great to finally be over Baek 

 

 **Nini** \- okay

 **Nini** \- you know you can talk to me if you ever feel lonely without him

 

 **Xing** \- thanks :)

 

 **Nini** \- so

 **Nini** \- I have a question

**Xing** \- ?

 

 **Nini** \- you said that the fallout from ghost sex would be horrible

 **Nini** \- so how's the ectoplasm situation ?

 

 **Xing** \- lol

 **Xing** \- it's okay

 **Xing** \- I've had messier x)

 

 **Nini** \- really

 **Nini** \- let me guess

 **Nini** \- that time you slept with Kyungsoo ?

 

 **Xing** \- jfc

 **Xing** \- we agreed never to speak of that again

 **Xing** \- but yeah

 

 **Nini** \- loool

 

 **Xing** \- although in our defense, we were both drunk that night

 

 **Nini** \- yeah

 **Nini** \- Soo does get very sensual when he drinks

 **Nini** \- that's also how he slept with Junmyeon

 

 **Xing** \- ???????

 **Xing** \- Junmyeon slept with Kyungsoo ?????

 

 **Nini** \- oh yeah

 **Nini** \- oops

 **Nini** \- it was supposed to be a secret

 **Nini** \- for some reason they're both embarassed about it x)

 

 **Xing** \- how

 **Xing** \- when

 **Xing** \- ????

 

 **Nini** \- ummm freshman year ?

 **Nini** \- Junmyeon was a junior i think

 **Nini** \- that was the party where he met Kris

 

 **Xing** \- what a fucking mess

 

 **Nini** \- yeah

 **Nini** \- that's university for you

 

 **Xing** \- so happy it's over

 

 **Nini** \- so what are you gonna do now ?

 **Nini** \- since you're no longer a ghost buster

**Xing** \- idk

 **Xing** \- I have some money saved up

 **Xing** \- I thought I'd live on that and maybe try to be an author or something

 **Xing** \- I figure a book titled "My Ghost Boyfriend" could work pretty well on the YA market

 

 **Nini** \- yeah

 **Nini** \- I'd read that

 **Nini** \- no more witchy activities for you then ?

 

 **Xing** \- dealing with paranormal entities was my specialty :/

 **Xing** \- you know I was always shit at divination etc

 

 **Nini** \- you beat everyone in healing though

 

 **Xing** \- huh

 **Xing** \- forgot about that

 **Xing** \- used to be my favourite class too

 

 **Xing** \- oh shit

 

 **Nini** \- ??

 

 **Xing** \- Minseok just rang the door

 **Xing** \- he's in the elevator

 **Xing** \- said he wants to talk to Luhan

 

 **Nini** \- oh yeah

 **Nini** \- I forgot to tell you he'd be coming over

 **Nini** \- sorry dude

 

 **Xing** \- but what does he want ????

 

 **Nini** \- to talk to Luhan ?

 

 **Xing** \- but Luhan's not there

 

 **Nini** \- make him some tea

 **Nini** \- he likes lapsang

 

 **Xing** \- who tf likes lapsang tea

 **Xing** \- it smells like cheese

 

 **Nini** \- I take it you don't have lapsang in your tea cabinet

 **Nini** \- you're probably gonna die then

 

 **Xing** \- wtf ?

 

 **Nini** \- well he's a vampire

 **Nini** \- and he doesn't like it when things don't go his way

 **Nini** \- he'll probably eat you

 

 **Xing** \- WTF ????

 

 **Nini** \- lol

 **Nini** \- I'm just joking Xing

 **Nini** \- he's really nice

 **Nini** \- and he's promised he's not eating people anymore unless they really deserve it

 **Nini** \- he's not gonna eat you just because you don't have any lapsang tea

 **Nini** \- ......probably

 

 **Xing** \- jesus

 

 **Nini** \- :D :D

 **Nini** \- have a nice time with hyung !

 

 

 

_______

 

 

_Chat with : Fangey Friends_

 

7:21pm

 **Hyungest** \- okay guys

 **Hyungest** \- I have the deed to the house :D

 

 **Baekkie** \- omfg

 

 **Nagnini** \- how big is it ?

 

 **Hyungest** \- it's huge

 **Hyungest** \- it's a manor, Nini

 

 **Sehunnie** \- there's room for all of us in there ??

 

 **Hyungest** \- yeah

 **Hyungest** \- that's the point isn't it ?

 **Hyungest** \- we're a coven

 **Hyungest** \- we need a coven house :)

 **Hyungest** \- and there's enough room that you don't have to see anyone if you don't wanna

 

 **SatanSoo** \- this is awesome

 

 **Jongdae** \- yeah I gotta say I'm pretty excited

 **Jongdae** \- I'm gonna have a home again :3

 

 **SatanSoo** \- aww babe  <3

 

 **Jongdae** \- although

 **Jongdae** \- I'm home wherever you are Soo

 

 **SatanSoo** \- omfg

 **SatanSoo** \- i love you Dae

 

 **Baekkie** \- I hope there's proper sound cancelling tech

 **Baekkie** \- cause a lot of sex is gonna happen in there

 

 **Jongdae** \- lol

 

 **SatanSoo** \- that's for sure

 

 **Sehunnie** \- they haven't slowed down

 **Sehunnie** \- idk how they do it

 

 **Hyungest** \- the honey moon period for vampires can be pretty long

 

 **SatanSoo** \- I just wanna eat him so he'll always be with me

 

 **Baekkie** \- **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

 **Baekkie** \- that's a little weird even for me

 **Baekkie** \- but okay

 

 **Hyungest** \- also

 **Hyungest** \- I'd like to extend an invitation for Luhan to come live with us

 **Hyungest** \- and Yixing if he wants to

 **Hyungest** \- if that's okay with you all

 

 **SatanSoo** \- yeah definitely

 

 **Jongdae** \- sounds good to me

 

 **Sehunnie** \- the more the merrier !

 

 **ChanTollest** \- +1

 

 **Nagnini** \- yayyyyyyy I love it !!

 

 **Baekkie** \- ummm

 **Baekkie** \- I haven't really talked to Xing since

 **Baekkie** \- the Incident

 **Baekkie** \- won't it be kinda awkward ?

 

 **SatanSoo** \- c'mon Baekkie

 **SatanSoo** \- if we've gotten over getting hunted

 **SatanSoo** \- almost eaten

 **SatanSoo** \- and made into vampires at the last minute

 

 **Sehunnie** \- almost killed

 

 **ChanTollest** \- almost assassinated by a loved one :D

 

 **SatanSoo** \- abandoned

 **SatanSoo** \- tackled to the ground etc

 **SatanSoo** \- maybe you can get over some cute guy asking you to marry him ?

 

 **Baekkie** \- well

 **Baekkie** \- when you put it like that.

 **Baekkie** \- sure hyung

 **Baekkie** \- invite them to our coven

 **Baekkie** \- I'll behave myself.

 

 **Nagnini** \- lol

 **Nagnini** \- that's likely

 

 **Baekkie** \- rude

 **Baekkie** \- also I call dibs on the dungeon

 

 **Hyungest** \- there isn't a dungeon love

 **Hyungest** \- it's a manor not a medieval castle

 

 **Baekkie** \- but

 **Baekkie** \- what about our murder room

 

 **Hyungest** \- we said no murder room baekkie

 

 **SatanSoo** \- yeah

 **SatanSoo** \- no eating people anymore

 

 **Sehunnie** \- unless they're verified evil

 

 **ChanTollest** \- and approved for killing by everyone

 

 **Baekkie** \- but

 **Baekkie** \- a vampire coven needs a murder room :(

 

 **Hyungest** \- sorry Baekkie

 **Hyungest** \- the coven has voted

 

 **Baekkie** \- what about an arts and crafts room ?

 

 **SatanSoo** \- definitely !!

 

 **Hyungest** \- yeah I need somewhere to keep my knitting gear

 

 **Baekkie** \- alright

 **Baekkie** \- in the interest of keeping the peace

 **Baekkie** \- I'll settle for an arts and crafts room instead of a murder room

 **Baekkie** \- but no opening the curtains !

 

 **Hyungest** \- this again

 

 **Baekkie** \- I mean

 **Baekkie** \- we may not eat innocent people

 **Baekkie** \- and we may some of us have a knitting addiction

 **Baekkie** \- and we may also be obsessed with muffins

 **Baekkie** \- but we ARE vampires

 **Baekkie** \- we have an image to maintain.

 **Baekkie** \- a certain gravitas if you will

 

_Baekkie has sent an attachment._

 

 **SatanSoo** \- I like your cape

 

 **ChanTollest** \- +1

 

 **Sehunnie** \- looks spooky !

 

 **Nagnini** \- definitely vampirey

 

 **Jongdae** \- yeah I'm jealous

 **Jongdae** \- I want a cape too

 

 **Baekkie** \- omg

 **Baekkie** \- we should totally all get matching capes !!!

 

 **Hyungest** \- sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

______

 

 

THE END

 

______

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is ! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this little bubble 
> 
> I'm always so happy when people get invested in the worlds I create, in spite of their faults and quirks. 
> 
> I know Minseok's character was rather ambiguous and I'm sorry if that disappointed anyone. He is my main bias (most of the time - everyone else is a major bias wrecker for me) and I love him so much, but I also really love complex characters.. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna hang out I have an instagram page @ninebubble ! Come say hi and appreciate handsome people with me :) 
> 
> I'll also be posting updates on ongoing fics and whatever new ones I get going
> 
> I have a dystopia brewing at the moment, inspired by both Oasis and El Dorado....... but first I gotta finish the unfinished fics. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love yall
> 
> Stay excellent
> 
> support our boys 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chanyeol in contacts from the DMUMT teasers + getting myself in the halloween spirit
> 
> The relationships are gonna evolve but I don't wanna spoil stuff so I'm not tagging quite yet


End file.
